O Príncipe Negro
by Nanda Yume
Summary: O destino levou Rin a conseguir um emprego na residência de Sesshoumaru Taisho.Afastada da família e dos amigos, a única companhia de Rin é um homem em quem ela não pode confiar.Rin se pergunta se está apaixonada pelo príncipe dos seus sonhos ou monstro..
1. Chapter 1

O Príncipe Negro

Resumo:

Cornwall, 1812

Perigosa paixão...

O destino levou Rin Okawa a conseguir um emprego na residência de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ela conhece os rumores que correm a respeito de seu patrão: um homem misterioso e escuso, que pode parecer um anjo caído do céu, mas que, ao que tudo indica, tem um pacto com o demônio...

Afastada da família e dos amigos, a única companhia de Rin é um homem em quem ela não pode confiar... Um homem que guarda segredos, que desaparece misteriosamente na noite e que olha para ela com uma paixão que ela ao mesmo tempo teme e deseja... E a medida que o perigo ronda a região, e algo terrível está prestes a acontecer, Rin se pergunta se está apaixonada pelo príncipe dos seus sonhos... ou por um homem insano e sem coração...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO I

O desespero não era uma boa companhia no caminho. Rin Okawa observava o horizonte, sentindo o medo corroê-la. O céu era uma massa plúmbea de nuvens aci¬ma da linha da água e o oceano atingia a praia com uma força que prenunciava a tempestade. Aspirando a penetrante maresia, cerrou os punhos. As bordas das delicadas conchas rosadas enfiaram-se nas palmas de suas mãos, enquanto lutava para superar a profunda tristeza.

O fardo às vezes se tornava difícil de carregar. Fora ingênua ao acreditar que os cruéis gracejos do destino tinham acabado anos atrás. Meneou a cabeça. Não. Não podia culpar o destino. O verdadeiro responsável era seu pai, que havia destinado am¬bos à incerteza e ao desespero.

Quanto dinheiro?

Quinhentas libras.

Ainda assim, o destino estava presente, espreitando, rindo, jogando com ela. Não seria sua presença ali, naquela manhã, um acaso maléfico?

Havia menos de meia hora deixara a hospedaria de seu pai, precisando de alguns momentos a sós para entender, para acei¬tar as terríveis escolhas que ele tinha feito, e as nefastas conse¬qüências que enfrentariam. Caminhava pela praia, sem destino, procurando apenas acalmar suas preocupações e medos.

Estremeceu, observando dois homens agitados, na arreben¬tação. Eles esperavam que as ondas os empurrassem para a frente, como oferendas, simples manchas escuras que toma¬vam forma conforme se aproximavam.

Na realidade, o desespero era uma péssima companhia, mas a morte era pior.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, observou um contorno escuro que chegava cada vez mais perto. Conseguiu, por fim, discernir a figura humana que flutuava, o rosto mergulhado na água, os braços estendidos e as longas mechas de cabelos ema¬ranhados boiando como um halo de cobre. Era uma mulher. E estava morta.

Com o coração acelerado, deu um passo à frente enquanto os homens buscavam tirar o fardo horrível do abraço gelado do oceano. Não fora uma mórbida curiosidade, mas uma espécie de empatia que a congelara no lugar. Na maioria das vezes, via o oceano como algo de grande beleza. Na maioria dos dias. Mas não naquele dia.

Naquele em especial, havia nuvens inquietas, arrebentação forte e o beijo gelado da névoa que soprava da superfície da água para tocar a terra. Também, no fundo do seu coração, havia o ter¬rível conhecimento dos atos de seu pai e uma sensação de mau presságio, de mudança, que não seria bem-vinda nem desejada.

Era semelhante demais a um dia do passado, um dia enter¬rado em um canto empoeirado de sua mente. O mar. A tempes¬tade. E ali, além de onde a rocha emergia, a sombra da Mansão Trevisham, assomando, silenciosa e assustadora, tendo, ao fundo, a água e o céu acinzentado.

Separada da curva da praia pelas ondas agitadas, a casa maciça era uma concha solitária e vazia, equilibrada sobre um rochedo íngreme que parecia levantar-se do oceano como o chi¬fre de uma besta mítica, uma pilha espantosa de pedra e argamassa que não oferecia acolhimento ou calor. Trevisham era ligada ao continente por uma estreita passagem, que podia ser atravessada tanto na maré baixa como na alta, exceto no caso de uma tempestade.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, e ela olhou ao redor, sentindo uma preocupação inexplicável. Não era dada a idéias fantásticas nem à imaginação, mas naquele momento parecia estar sujeita a ambas. O coração batia rápido demais e os ner¬vos estavam à flor da pele enquanto procurava a fonte da in-quietação. Podia jurar que alguém a observava.

Não era a primeira vez que se sentia observada. No dia anterior, virara-se de repente por duas vezes, perscrutando os cantos escuros e os nichos sombreados, mas nada encontrara a não ser o próprio desassossego. Suspirou. Talvez tivesse sido apenas um presságio, uma antecipação das notícias que seu pai partilharia com ela mais tarde, e não uma ameaça humana e concreta.

— Acho que ela está no mar há menos de uma semana — Jem Basset declarou, chamando a atenção de Rin.

Ele tinha a água na altura das coxas, e o corpo da mulher flutuava perto dele.

— De onde será que ela é? — Robert Dawe perguntou. — De um navio, talvez?

— O tempo tem estado bom faz mais de três semanas. Nenhum navio afundado. Se ela for de um navio, então ele se chocou com as rochas mais ao norte.

Os dois homens se entreolharam. Jem resmungou e se des¬locou o máximo que pôde, mas as ondas carregavam o. corpo para longe de suas mãos. Ele ergueu o olhar e meneou a ca¬beça.

— Vá embora, Rin. Não há necessidade de ver isso.

Ele estava certo. Não havia necessidade de que ela os visse retirar aquela infeliz mulher da água, mas não conseguia se mover. A conversa a respeito de naufrágios e rochas a tinha assustado.

Havia rumores de que a costa ao norte não era segura e que, na escuridão da noite, destruidores de navios acen¬diam luzes falsas, simulando faróis. Eram assassinos vis que atraíam as embarcações para que fossem destruídas de encontro às rochas.

Destruídas, como a estrutura de sua vida.

Mas ao menos eu estou viva, Rin pensou ao observar o corpo da mulher afogada. Ajeitando o xale ao redor dos ombros, suspirou, tentando acalmar os nervos, lutando contra o medo do futuro e as feias memórias do passado. Terríveis lembranças de tempestade e mar, e da Mansão Trevisham.

Jem conseguiu, por fim, agarrar os braços da mulher morta. Ele e Robert seguraram o corpo e a arrastaram, ainda dentro da água.

Meneando a cabeça de novo, Jem fitou-a.

— Geralmente os corpos afundam. Não aconteceu com esse.

— Eles afundam até incharem e, então, flutuam novamen¬te como cortiça, não é? — Sem esperar pela resposta, Robert continuou: — A saia dela. Vê o modo como se enroscou ao redor dos tornozelos? Deve ter se enchido de ar quando ela entrou na água e isso a fez flutuar. Por isso não afundou.

Atraída, mesmo contra a vontade, Rin deu um passo na direção da água, e mais outro, até ver a pobre mulher e imagi¬nar a luta que ela tinha travado pela vida, os membros pesados enquanto se debatia, ofegando, orando... morrendo. Era uma imagem terrível.

Era uma horrível lembrança. Podia sentir o próprio peito apertado, e a respiração que trazia apenas água gelada para o nariz, a garganta e os pulmões. Com o coração acelerado, lu¬tou contra as recordações, determinada a se esquecer de tudo aquilo.

Jem colocou a mulher sobre um carrinho de madeira. Sentindo muita pena, Rin viu-a inchada e seca ao mesmo tempo, o rosto branco em contraste com os cabelos cor de cobre, e seus olhos... Com um grito, deu um passo para trás, cobrindo a boca com a mão, horrorizada. Não havia olhos, apenas órbitas vazias.

Desviando o olhar, engoliu convulsivamente, fixando-se nas conchas sobre a areia da praia. Tinha ido caminhar para desa¬nuviar a alma e pegar algumas conchas. Apenas um punhado para sua mãe. Agora, em vez de conchas e tranqüilidade, car¬regaria aquela imagem. Um novo pesadelo para atormentá-la, pensou. Imaginar o sofrimento de outra mulher não seria boa companhia nas horas escuras da noite.

De repente, ela gelou e ergueu a cabeça, sentindo um arre¬pio na nuca. Esfregou os braços, apreensiva. Sabia que estava sendo observada.

Virou-se para fitar o grande muro formado por rochedos que se erguia ao longo da costa e mediu com interesse o precipício inflexível. O som das ondas se quebrando na praia era pon¬tuado pelo grito de uma gaivota solitária voando acima dela. De repente, sentiu um movimento, a ondulação de um tecido escuro, talvez a capa de um homem.

Girou o corpo com tanta rapidez que quase perdeu o equi¬líbrio. Apoiou a mão sobre a coxa esquerda, tentando forçar os músculos a se endireitarem e a manterem em pé. Conseguiria, caso tivesse sorte. Ou então, a perna fraquejaria, como era fre¬qüente, e acabaria caindo na areia em um movimento nada gracioso. Depois de um momento, conseguiu erguer o corpo e voltou a atenção para o lugar onde tinha vislumbrado a estra¬nha sombra. Porém, não havia ninguém à beira do precipício, nenhuma silhueta contra o céu cinzento. O homem, se é que ela o havia visto, fora embora.

Mas a sinistra inquietação dentro dela permaneceu.

Saindo da praia, Rin avançou lentamente pelo caminho estreito de terra que abraçava o precipício. Os pensamentos giravam ao redor dos seus próprios tumultos e do horror da¬quele trágico afogamento. Chegando ao topo, parou, a atenção atraída pela prima de seu pai, Dolly Gwyn. A delicada mulher parada à beira do precipício tinha os braços erguidos, o cabelo grisalho solto agitado pelo vento e as formas envoltas por ca¬madas de roupa preta. De frente para o redemoinho do mar violento, sob o céu plúmbeo e opressor, ela convocava a tempes¬tade, precariamente equilibrada.

Rin suspirou.

— Prima Dolly — gritou, com as mãos em concha ao redor da boca para se fazer ouvir melhor. — Saia de perto do precipício.

O vento e o barulho do mar engoliram seu grito, ou talvez Dolly a tivesse ignorado. Não teria sido a primeira vez. Quando Rin a alcançou, ela esticou o braço, fazendo um movimento que abrangia a praia e os rochedos.

— Vi uma luz cerca de uma semana atrás — Dolly disse, entrando no assunto sem preâmbulo. Sua voz era forte, embora o corpo começasse a fraquejar com o peso da idade. — Era ao norte. Uma luz diabólica e falsa. — Olhou para Rin, antes de acrescentar: — Uma luz dos destruidores de navios.

— Não diga isso — Rin sussurrou, com uma sensação ruim crescendo dentro dela.

— Eu digo porque vi. Ouviremos a história de um navio afundado e destruído dentro de pouco tempo, minha garota. Preste atenção ao que estou dizendo. O que mais pode ser, além dos destruidores? O quê?

Aquela luz, tão perto de Pentreath... Quando Jem e Robert haviam tirado a mulher do oceano, tinham achado que ela estava na água por alguns dias e comentado que ela deveria ter vindo de algum navio afundado na costa norte. E, se fosse aquilo mesmo... Bastava. Ela não queria mais se preocupar. A tristeza daquele dia já tinha sido demasiada.

— Oro para que esteja errada — murmurou.

— Eu também. Mas vou dizer a você... A mulher que foi tirada da água esta manhã... Ela veio daquele navio. E morreu por causa da ganância dos homens. — Envolveu-se nos pró¬prios braços, o corpo oscilando para a frente e para trás. — E é ele, a vinda dele, que trouxe o mal até nós — prosseguiu, apon¬tando um dedo na direção da Mansão Trevisham.

Com as horríveis notícias que seu pai lhe havia dado e a imagem da pobre mulher afogada ainda frescas em sua mente, Rin preferia não pensar em Trevisham, para não se recordar de mais nada.

— Ele está ligado ao demônio. Posso sentir isso nos meus ossos. — Dolly torceu os lábios, mostrando desgosto e revelan¬do os três dentes que ainda possuía na boca.

— O novo proprietário? — Rin perguntou, odiando um ho¬mem que nem conhecia. — Não sabemos nada sobre ele.

Dando de ombros, Dolly arrastou os pés pelo caminho, ajei¬tando a capa sobre os ombros.

— O que sabemos sobre ele? — Lançou à prima um olhar astuto. — Podemos adivinhar que tem uma fortuna muito grande, pois pagou caro por Trevisham. Mas de que forma ga¬nhou tanto dinheiro... — A voz fraquejou, dando um tom ainda mais sinistro à observação.

— Sei que isso não é da minha conta — Rin disse, com gen¬tileza. Sabia onde aquela conversa iria chegar. Dolly adorava se imiscuir nos segredos dos vizinhos e, se encontrasse alguém interessado, providenciaria detalhes oriundos de sua própria imaginação.

— O dinheiro dele deve ter sido conseguido desonestamen¬te. Contrabando, destruição, talvez assassinato — Dolly conti¬nuou, olhando para o céu.

Destruição. Assassinato. Rin lembrou-se de novo do terrível rosto da mulher retirada do mar e aquela imagem despertou-lhe a mesma sensação que tivera naquela manhã: a de estar sendo observada. Céus... haveria apenas escuridão naquele dia e nos subseqüentes, apenas tristeza, perda e medo?

— Há um vento malévolo soprando — disse a prima, como se respondesse à pergunta muda de Rin. — Acho que sopra de Trevisham e do homem que será o dono.

— O homem que será o dono... — Rin repetiu.

Não se lembrava da mansão habitada. O proprietário ante¬rior havia partido duas décadas atrás, antes de ela ter vindo para Pentreath, e a casa estivera vazia desde então. Sentiu curiosidade e interesse em saber quem era o homem que tinha comprado aquele amontoado de rochas e argamassa. Devia ser alguém misterioso e sombrio. E de grande fortuna, se Dolly tivesse razão. Um pirata, um contrabandista, um destruidor de navios.

Estremecendo, virou-se e se pôs ao lado da prima, que cir¬cundou seu pulso com dedos envelhecidos.

— Você viu o novo proprietário, Dolly? — perguntou, embo¬ra já soubesse a resposta. Se ela o tivesse visto, todo o vilarejo de Pentreath já saberia.

— Não o vi — Dolly respondeu, entrelaçando seu braço ao do Rin. — Ele chegou no meio da noite e não parou para beber ou conversar. Gostaria de saber que tipo de homem não aprecia a companhia dos vizinhos.

— Um homem que prefere sua privacidade. — Rin tirou as luvas pretas de lã do pequeno bolso que costurara no interior de sua capa e as calçou, ainda de braço dado com Dolly.

— Sim, mas por que ele prefere a privacidade? É uma boa pergunta. — Estreitando os olhos, Dolly apoiou a ponta do dedo na pele enrugada do rosto. — E por que escolheu esse lugar? Há casas menos isoladas e em melhores condições na região.

Rin achou que compreendia tal escolha. Apreciava a mag¬nificência inflexível e solitária do lugar, que era seu lar havia mais de uma década. Conhecia o esplendor dos pântanos, o duro apelo do vento salgado e úmido, a beleza das ondas ba¬tendo nos rochedos. E sabia que a Mansão Trevisham chamava aqueles que a ouviam.

— Talvez ele queira isolamento e privacidade. Dolly resmungou.

— Isolamento é bom para certas atividades... realizadas em uma costa rochosa sem nenhuma testemunha.

Rin sentiu um peso no peito, que dificultou sua respiração. Meneando a cabeça, disse com firmeza:

— Talvez ele tenha escolhido Cornwall por sua beleza.

— É, pode ser. Um lugar inóspito, solitário e lindo. Mas não foram esses os motivos que o trouxeram para cá. Anote minhas palavras. Esse homem é a morte disfarçada. Sinto na profun¬deza de minha alma.

— A morte não é estranha em Pentreath e tampouco em Trevisham — Rin observou, pensando na pobre mulher reco¬lhida do mar.

Dolly apertou seu braço com gentileza.

— Agora vou deixá-la. Tenho algumas costuras para fazer. E é melhor que você vá para casa antes da tempestade.

Sim, Rin faria bem em voltar para casa antes da tempesta¬de. Aquela tinha sido uma lição bem aprendida. Os dedos frios do passado tocaram sua pele, fazendo-a estremecer. Deveria ter voltado depressa para casa antes da tempestade, naquele dia distante. As lembranças a atormentavam.

Despediu-se de Dolly, que se afastou na direção de sua pe¬quena casa na extremidade da aldeia. Observando-a, Rin ten¬tou afugentar sua inquietação e a sensação de que um grande infortúnio logo chegaria a Pentreath. Na verdade, uma calami¬dade já a atingira, provocada pelas excentricidades e escolhas erradas de seu pai. Contudo, sentia que haveria algo maior e ainda pior do que o momento infeliz que estava vivendo. O pen¬samento era realmente terrível.

Dolly havia visto uma luz ao norte, onde não devia haver nenhuma. Uma mulher morta fora lançada na praia, resultado de algum acontecimento horrível.

Destruidores de navios.

Apenas uma vez Rin tinha experimentado uma sensação tão forte. Naquele dia, seu mundo balançara e tudo que ela considerava seguro e bom tinha se despedaçado em um ins¬tante. Lembrou-se da tempestade, da voz de sua mãe, que a chamava, do som agudo e da dor. Sim, lembrava-se bem da dor, assim como da mãe morta, que não mais dizia seu nome, que¬brada como uma boneca de louça sobre as rochas impiedosas. Tudo por culpa dela.

— Não — sussurrou, afastando os pensamentos tristes e o sentimento de culpa, pois, se permitisse, seria dominada e destruída por eles. Aprendera a controlá-los ao longo dos anos. Agora, o pesar era antigo, pontuado por recordações agridoces, memórias nebulosas de alegria e calor temperando o horror da perda.

Virando-se, caminhou com passos incertos em direção à tor¬re alta e quadrada que se via a distância. O caminho lhe era familiar. Pelo menos uma vez por semana, ia até o cemitério, que ficava à sombra da igreja.

Parou ao lado do muro alto que circundava o prédio e apoiou uma das mãos enluvadas na superfície fria, sentindo a dor Sempre presente no joelho esquerdo. A umidade do inverno se infiltrava em sua articulação. Mal se lembrava de uma época em que a dor não fosse companhia constante.

Um barulho chamou sua atenção. Franzindo a testa, virou-se e olhou por sobre os ombros. Sentiu um calafrio, apesar de não ver ninguém. Permaneceu ali mais um pouco, olhando para a trilha vazia, com a forte sensação de que não estava sozinha.

Abrindo o velho portão de ferro, ouviu o estridente ranger das dobradiças. As folhas do outono, marrons e avermelhadas, farfalhavam, agitadas pelo vento, conforme ela se dirigia ao ce¬mitério. De repente, o vento morreu e o silêncio dominou tudo. Inquieta, olhou ao redor, pousando os olhos sobre um olmo, cujos galhos sem folhas tocavam as pedras do muro. Sobre um dos galhos, um corvo solitário.

Percorreu os túmulos com o olhar. Havia algo estranho naquela manhã: o silêncio que preparava a chegada da tem¬pestade; o presságio da visão do corvo; as palavras de Dolly; o sussurro fraco do canto mais escuro de sua mente que a assom¬brava desde os primeiros raios da manhã. Havia um vento de mudança sobre Pentreath, carregado de ameaça e de perigo.

Gelada até a medula, fechou mais alguns botões da capa e ajeitou o xale nos ombros, enquanto se dirigia até o túmulo de granito de sua mãe. Ao chegar, tirou do bolso a concha rosada que havia pegado na praia. Com um suspiro, passou os dedos sobre as palavras gravadas na pedra:

Em memória de Margaret Alice Okawa, esposa de Gideon Okawa, desta paróquia, que partiu desta vida a dezoito de julho do ano do Senhor de 1802, com a idade de vinte e nove anos. Esposa e mãe terna e amorosa.

Lendo as palavras em silêncio, fechou os olhos diante da insidiosa onda de tristeza que inundou seu coração. Ainda havia dias em que acordava esperando ouvir a voz da mãe.

— Bom dia, mamãe, querida — sussurrou, colocando a con¬cha sobre a lápide.

Tocou a pintura em miniatura, coberta por um vidro, que o pai mandara engastar na pedra. Apesar de ter sido uma despe¬sa exorbitante, ele fizera questão. Notou que o vento frio havia rachado o vidro. Sentiu o coração apertado e uma lágrima correr por seu rosto, pois sabia que não teriam dinheiro para conser¬tá-lo. Passou os dedos pelas videiras entrelaçadas que tinham sido entalhadas para emoldurar o retrato da mãe. O artista fi¬zera um trabalho maravilhoso, pois a pintura se assemelhava a Margaret Okawa em todos os detalhes.

Rin era incrivelmente parecida com a mãe. Ambas tinham a mesma altura, a compleição esguia, o cabelo castanho, o sor¬riso fácil e os olhos escuros e brilhantes. Havia algumas dife¬renças sutis. O nariz de Rin era menor, os lábios mais carnudos e o queixo um pouco mais quadrado.

— Oh, mamãe. Sinto tanta saudade.

A única resposta foi o gemido do vento, que soprava com redobrado vigor. Com um grito e um forte bater de asas, o corvo voou de onde estava para percorrer, livre, o cemitério.

Oh, ser aquele corvo. Estar livre da situação em que seu pai a colocara. Livre de seu membro defeituoso. Livre para vagar pelo mundo e ver todo tipo de coisas maravilhosas.

Continuou observando a ave no céu até que desaparecesse de vista. E, então, estremeceu, tomada novamente pela sensa¬ção de não estar sozinha. Devagar, baixou a cabeça. Sua respi¬ração ficou presa na garganta e seu sangue pulsou rápido nas veias. Dando um passo para trás, sentiu a solidez do granito e recostou-se nele, tocando-o, ao mesmo tempo fascinada e aflita.

Não estava mesmo sozinha.

Ofegante, Rin olhou para o muro que cercava o cemitério. Parado, do outro lado, havia um homem forte e alto. O muro de pedra, que chegava à cintura de Rin, não ultrapassava a altura das coxas dele. Devia ser o novo proprietário da Mansão Trevisham. Não podia ser outra pessoa. Sua postura altiva e orgulhosa, a elegância do corte de seu casaco, a autoconfiança que emanava dele, tudo exalava riqueza e poder.

O vento agitava o comprido casaco preto. Os cabelos castanho-escuros chegavam à altura do pescoço e a cor da sua pele demonstrava que costumava se expor ao sol. Apesar de extre¬mamente sério, seu rosto era muito bonito.

Ele era uma visão de conto de fadas, Rin pensou, um cava¬leiro endurecido pelas batalhas. Um homem de névoa e sonhos.

Um herói. Engoliu em seco, lembrando-se de que tais fanta¬sias não eram para ela. Sua história não incluía um príncipe. Mesmo para os homens de Pentreath, que a conheciam bem, que riam de seus contos, que valorizavam suas palavras gen¬tis, ela era a filha aleijada do estalajadeiro. Certamente, nunca seria notada por um homem como aquele.

Imóvel, observou-o contornar o muro, abrir o portão e entrar, confiante. Movia-se com elegância, demonstrando masculinidade e força. Cada passo fazia com que seu coração acelerasse. Ela apenas esperou, como se estivesse grudada no chão.

— Boa tarde — ela cumprimentou, sorrindo. Anos de tra¬balho no bar de seu pai a tinham ensinado a saudar amigavel¬mente as pessoas, o que se tornara um hábito.

Parando a cerca de um metro dela, ele inclinou a cabeça com educação, mas não retribuiu o sorriso.

— Não era minha intenção perturbá-la — disse.

O sotaque peculiar indicava que ele não era da região, mas Rin não conseguiu identificar sua origem. A voz baixa e grave atingiu-a profundamente, fazendo-a desejar se aproximar mais e tocar aqueles lábios macios para sentir as palavras sendo pro¬feridas. Franzindo a testa, apoiou a mão sobre o frio granito às suas costas, tentando afastar os estranhos pensamentos.

— O senhor não me perturba. — Apontou para a lápide. — Vim ficar um pouco com minha mãe. — Não tinha idéia do motivo de ter-lhe contado aquilo.

Tentou pensar em algo para interromper o silêncio que ti¬nha se abatido sobre eles.

— O senhor veio visitar alguém em particular? — pergun¬tou, sem saber por que estava nervosa.

— Sim. — Ele a observava intensamente, mas não disse mais nada, nem se dirigiu a um dos túmulos.

Rin olhou para as nuvens distantes, evitando encarar aquele homem glorioso, cuja presença a deixava terrivelmente confusa.

— Temo que logo haverá uma tempestade. O senhor deve voltar para a Mansão Trevisham antes que o caminho fique intransitável. — Mal tinha pronunciado as palavras, deu-se conta de que havia se entregado, revelando que presumira a identidade dele. Ao fitá-lo, deparou-se com uma expressão di-vertida, que quase não combinava com ele. Os traços do rosto lindamente esculpido revelavam um homem que quase nunca sorria.

— Eu poderia procurar abrigo na hospedaria de seu pai — ele disse, em um tom que beirava o sarcasmo.

A sugestão lembrou-a da medonha incerteza de sua situa¬ção. Sim, por aquela noite e talvez nas próximas, a Hospedaria Crown pertencia a seu pai, mas um dia o débito seria cobrado. O que aconteceria, então?

— Conhece meu pai?

— Sim — ele confirmou, bruscamente.

— Ele não me disse.

Era estranho que seu pai não tivesse mencionado que co¬nhecera o novo proprietário da Mansão Trevisham, pois aquilo atrairia muitos fregueses curiosos.

— Foi há muito tempo. — Ele esboçou um sorriso. — Duvido que ele se lembre.

Rin ergueu a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram no¬vamente. Os olhos dele eram uma atordoante mescla de azul e cinza, mutáveis e deslumbrantes, emoldurados por cílios espessos, sob sobrancelhas castanho-escuras. Lindos, porém sombrios. Olhos que tinham visto muito; Rinlas para uma alma sofredora.

Ela estremeceu, inexplicavelmente inquieta.

— Sinto muito. Acho que o senhor não se apresentou. — Franziu a testa, percebendo que ele sabia quem ela era e quem era seu pai, embora ela não lhe tivesse dito seu nome.

— Não, eu não me apresentei — concordou, muito sério.

— Bem, creio que preciso ir embora. — Após dar um pas¬so, deteve-se, incapaz de conter a curiosidade. — Como o se¬nhor sabe quem eu sou? E que meu pai é o proprietário da Hospedaria Crown?

Ele fez um gesto para um ponto atrás dela. Virando-se, Rin deu-se conta do sobrenome da família gravado na lápide da mãe.

— Oh, é claro. — O que tinha pensado? Que ele era vidente?

Ou que fora ele quem a observara do penhasco aquela manhã? A idéia era ridícula. Ele apenas lera o nome na lápide. Todos sabiam que seu pai era o dono da hospedaria.

— Já esteve na Mansão Trevisham, srta. Okawa?

Rin virou-se para encará-lo de novo, e sentiu um estranho formigamento no corpo ao percebê-lo ainda mais próximo.

— O senhor quer dizer, dentro da casa? — perguntou, as¬sustada com a idéia.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas nada respondeu.

— Não, nunca estive em Trevisham. — Realmente, nunca estivera na casa. E nunca mais fora até lá desde aquele dia fatídico, em que as ondas a tinham lançado contra as rochas, e a dor... Meneou a cabeça. — Eu era criança quando minha fa¬mília se mudou para Cornwall. O antigo proprietário já havia desocupado a mansão quando chegamos. E nunca regressou. Trevisham esteve vazia até que o senhor, sr...

— Taisho — ele completou. — Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Rin achou que o nome combinava com ele. Sesshoumaru Taisho. Definitivamente, um nome forte e elegante, perfeito para ele.

— Bem, sr. Taisho, devo confessar que apenas vi a Mansão Trevisham pelo lado de fora.

— Isso irá mudar.

— Como, senhor?

Sentiu-se desorientada. Estaria ele convidando-a a visitar sua casa? A idéia era extraordinária, inapropriada e assusta¬dora. Enquanto os pensamentos se sucediam, desordenados, percebeu como eram tolos. O mais provável seria que a cha¬masse para assumir uma posição na cozinha ou na copa.

Percebeu que ele olhava para o céu e fez o mesmo. Nuvens escuras indicavam que a tempestade estava cada vez mais próxima.

— Devemos ir embora — ele disse, pegando seu cotovelo com uma das mãos.

Rin ofegou. Ele a estava tocando. E era um toque diferente de tudo o que já havia experimentado. Apesar da luva de couro que ele usava e das camadas de roupa que a cobriam, sentiu uma conexão profunda, como se, de algum modo, ela tivesse esperado por aquilo durante toda a sua vida. Um toque para aquecê-la, para incendiar suas veias.

Sentiu a respiração entrecortada diante da intensidade com que ele a fitava. Percebeu que seus olhos escureciam de repente e, por um breve instante, detectou um brilho quase ameaçador, selvagem e estranhamente sedutor. Quando ele piscou, o lampejo desvaneceu, deixando-a, contudo, com uma sensação desconhecida, um desejo de que ele a olhasse daquela forma de novo.

— Devemos ir embora — ele repetiu, afastando a mão e inter¬rompendo o contato. — Eu a acompanharei até a hospedaria.

— Não é necessário. Já percorri esse caminho muitas ve¬zes. Não tem perigo. — O protesto não passou de um sussurro. Estava atormentada com a idéia de aquele homem se desviar de seu caminho por causa dela, a filha manca do estalajadeiro.

Fazendo um gesto para que ela o precedesse, Taisho meneou a cabeça.

— Eu insisto. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer a uma garota inocente em um lugar como este.

Rin deu um passo para trás, e seu salto esquerdo entrou na terra com um ruído leve.

— Eu piso com firmeza — ela insistiu, sentindo-se total¬mente desajeitada, pois a afirmação contradizia sua evidente falta de estabilidade.

— Não me refiro a isso. Há perigos maiores por aqui do que um caminho irregular ou uma pedra solta.

As palavras dele a lembraram da mulher afogada. Estremecendo, cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Por favor — disse ele, fazendo, mais uma vez, um gesto para que ela o precedesse em direção à saída.

Decidindo que não valia a pena discutir, Rin obedeceu. Apesar de não compreender o motivo daquilo, não podia culpar um homem por agir com cavalheirismo. Ao passar por ele, sen¬tiu uma suave fragrância cítrica e algo mais... Um aroma que não conseguiu identificar. Confusa diante do desejo súbito de apoiar-se no peito dele e aspirar seu perfume, abaixou a cabeça e continuou a caminhar.

Percorreram o trajeto lado a lado. Rin lançou-lhe olhares furtivos, ainda curiosa sobre a insistência para acompanhá-la; o coração mais acelerado que o normal, vendo-o adaptar o rit¬mo da caminhada aos seus passos desiguais. Queria encontrar algo sobre o que pudessem conversar, mas não conseguiu.

* * *

_**Mina...**_

_**Minha vida voltou a ser corrida e por isso nao vou poder colocar capitulos todos os dias sinto muito..**_

_**Porem vou tentar colocar assim mesmo esta bem..**_

_**No dia que eu nao colocar ja peço perdao..**_

_**Espero que curtem mais um a historia de Sesshy e Rin..**_

_**Esse casal que nós adoramos..**_

_**Kissus**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo II

A trilha, por fim, descia em direção a Pentreath, fazendo uma leve curva. Atrás deles, as colinas e os campos e, em fren¬te, alguns chalés. Rin percebeu que ele olhou ao redor, e de¬pois passou a observar seus pés. Ficou mortificada ao imaginar que ele faria algum comentário sobre sua deficiência física, e sentiu uma forte tensão nos ombros.

— Há pôneis selvagens nos pântanos — disse, de repente, ansiosa para desviar sua atenção.

Taisho parou e pôs a mão no braço dela, impedindo-a de pros¬seguir, fitando-a com curiosidade. Mais uma vez, o toque aqueceu sua pele, deixando-a desorientada, inquieta e sem fôlego.

— Sonha em correr livre pelos pântanos como os pôneis sel¬vagens, srta. Okawa?

Ela encarou-o por um interminável e aflitivo momento, perguntando-se como, a partir de um comentário inocente, ele tinha adivinhado seu anseio mais secreto. Imaginou, também, se ele pre¬tendera que a pergunta tivesse sido cruel, como soara para ela.

Acorrentada pelo defeito que a fazia mancar, sobrecarrega¬da pelas terríveis escolhas do pai e pela ruína financeira, seu mundo era uma pequena gaiola. Nunca mais experimentaria a alegria de correr livremente. Nunca mais.

— Vai, sim — ele disse, uma promessa nas palavras pro¬nunciadas em voz baixa e profunda.

Rin ofegou ao perceber que tinha verbalizado seus senti¬mentos. Ou não? Havia alguma coisa a respeito daquele ho¬mem que a fazia sentir ter a alma desnudada. Era como se os seus pensamentos fossem transparentes para ele, claros como a água em um dia ensolarado.

— Por favor — sussurrou, tentando manter a dignidade enquanto ele a fitava com uma expressão inescrutável. Olhou para o céu. — Devemos nos apressar se quisermos estar abri¬gados antes da tempestade.

Ele vacilou por uma fração de segundo.

— Sim, é claro. Vamos prosseguir.

Retomaram o trajeto. Rin parecia estar cada vez mais cons¬ciente de tudo. Da largura dos ombros dele, do modo elegante de andar, de seu aroma inebriante, porém sutil. Da aura de perigo e poder que o cercava. O inexplicável fascínio por um homem que conhecera havia alguns momentos era loucura, especialmente por ser algo tão distante de sua realidade.

Com um movimento casual, ele pegou seu braço, ajudan¬do-a a transpor uma pedra que havia se soltado no caminho. O contato pareceu atravessar o tecido de sua roupa, e ela olhou para a mão dele, grande e forte. Quando ele se afastou, abaixou a cabeça e continuou caminhando, entorpecida. Queria tocá-lo e sentir de novo aquela conexão, mas o desejo desconhecido a assustava.

Assim que viram a hospedaria, foi tomada por uma sensação esquisita, ambivalente. Embora eles não tivessem partilhado uma conversa significativa, não gostou do fim da caminhada, apesar de não haver razão para que continuasse. Durante o percurso, tinha olhado de soslaio várias vezes para aquele rosto bonito e bronzeado, para o contorno forte da mandíbula e o sombreado da barba cortada rente. A silenciosa companhia tinha sido fascinante. Nunca olhara para um homem daquela manei¬ra, apenas pelo prazer de admirar sua perfeição. Nunca havia visto um homem como Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Ele parou e estudou a hospedaria com atenção. O prédio tinha a forma de um "L". Do lado de fora, havia um estábulo e um pátio; no andar de baixo ficavam o bar e a sala de jantar; e, no piso superior, os quartos de dormir. Seu pai havia comprado o lugar havia uma década.

Rin nada sabia a respeito das atividades do pai antes de ter aberto a hospedaria. Mais de uma vez, o questionara a respeito da vida da família antes da mudança para Cornwall, pois ti¬nha uma vaga lembrança de uma pequena casa em uma cidade movimentada. Lembrava-se de que ele ficava fora de casa por longos períodos, semanas ou meses, e aquelas ausências faziam sua mãe chorar. E seus retornos a faziam chorar ainda mais.

Cada vez que o pressionava, ele evitava as perguntas, di¬zendo que não gostava de ser interrogado. Achava que ele se arrependia de ter passado tanto tempo fora de casa e que via aquele período como um tempo roubado da convivência com a esposa, que morrera tão jovem. Ele ainda sofria. As bebedei¬ras e os ataques de melancolia que sempre seguiam aquelas perguntas faziam com que se sentisse culpada e ansiosa, e ela parou de indagar a respeito de um passado obviamente tão doloroso.

Mesmo assim, o pai tinha ficado cada vez mais arredio, be¬bendo em demasia e acordando de mau humor. Dizia ter sofri¬do e perdido muito. Ela sempre carregaria aquela culpa e, por causa disso, agüentava as fraquezas dele e tentava consertar seus erros da melhor forma possível.

A preocupação com a nova dívida que ele contraíra aperta¬va sua garganta, aumentando seu desespero. Daquela vez, não conseguiria consertar as coisas. Ele tinha jogado fora o susten¬to dos dois.

Um estremecimento percorreu seu corpo ao ver o corvo so¬bre a placa da hospedaria. Ele a teria seguido? Seria um mau presságio? O pressentimento que tivera mais cedo retornou, oprimindo-a. O dia havia sido tão estranho, melancólico e pe¬sado, repleto de novidades, acontecimentos peculiares, e lem-branças que deveriam ter ficado enterradas.

Afastou os maus pensamentos e empurrou a pesada porta da hospedaria, ouvindo ao longe um trovão, atingida pelos pri¬meiros pingos da chuva que começava a cair.

— Por favor, entre — convidou, abrindo a porta.

O bar estava vazio, embora ela soubesse que os habitan¬tes do vilarejo se reuniriam mais tarde. Tirou o xale e a capa, pendurando-os em um gancho perto da porta.

— Papai — chamou. — Cheguei.

Logo depois, Gideon Okawa veio dos fundos da hos¬pedaria, o corpo grande, fechando a passagem da cozinha para o bar.

— Fico feliz que tenha chegado antes da tempestade. Sabe que eu me preocupo, Rin. — Antes que ela pudesse falar, prosseguiu: — É tarde. Precisarei de você para cortar as cenouras e as batatas para o guisado desta noite. Sei que sua perna não está boa, mas você conseguirá. Mary está doente e você terá que me ajudar no bar e na cozinha.

Ele se moveu na direção dela e parou ao ver que estava acompanhada, estreitando os olhos. Rin identificou o distin¬to brilho de avareza quando ele viu os trajes do novo freguês. Notou também o nariz vermelho e os olhos inchados. Decerto já começara a beber, embora ainda não fosse noite.

— Papai, esse é o sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho. É nosso novo vizinho, da Mansão Trevisham.

Esperava um pouco de entusiasmo da parte do pai, pois a presença dele atrairia muitas pessoas e dinheiro, o que os ajudaria. Contudo, em vez de expressar prazer, Gideon olhou-o fixamente e franziu a testa.

— Taisho. Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho — resmungou, como se o nome tivesse algum significado especial. Virou-se para Rin. — Vá para a cozinha.

Surpresa, ela olhou de um para o outro. O pai concentrava toda a atenção ao sr. Taisho e o olhar que dirigia a ele não era de boas-vindas. Os cantos da boca se retorceram e uma cor avermelhada tomou conta de seu rosto.

O visitante permanecia imóvel, com uma expressão dura e a mandíbula contraída.

— Vá. Agora!

Rin não ousou desobedecer. Com um último olhar furtivo por sobre os ombros, retirou-se, mancando, para a cozinha, que ficava nos fundos. Chegando lá, apoiou a mão sobre a mesa para tentar se acalmar. O que teria acontecido? Olhando ao redor, verificou que tudo estava em ordem. Apenas o humor do pai estava estranho e gostaria de saber o motivo. Deveria ser algo grave para que ele ofendesse um freguês, em especial alguém que obviamente tinha dinheiro.

Escutou a voz do pai e decidiu se colocar à porta da cozinha para tentar escutar alguma coisa. Parte dela se envergonhou por fazer aquilo, mas queria saber por que o pai tratara tão mal o estranho.

Sentiu um arrepio. Talvez Aiden Taisho não fosse um es¬tranho. Ele não mencionara já ter conhecido seu pai? No en¬tanto, não vira nenhum sinal de reconhecimento até que ela tivesse mencionado o nome dele. Era uma situação bastante peculiar.

— Não pode tê-la. Ela é minha filha e eu preciso dela aqui. — A voz do pai rompeu o silêncio. — Está louco se pensa que vou concordar com isso!

— Talvez — Taisho disse, com calma e frieza. — No entan¬to, você me deve uma significativa soma em dinheiro. Mais do que conseguiria levantar.

Rin cobriu a boca com a mão. O dinheiro. O pai não se en¬dividara com alguém de Londres, que estivesse longe e que ele pudesse evitar com promessas e desculpas. Devia uma grande soma ao novo vizinho, um homem que sabia onde encontrá-los. E que tinha ido cobrá-los rápido demais.

— Você é um devedor. Tem idéia do que é uma prisão, Okawa? — perguntou, áspero. — Muita gente, deses¬pero, doença. O fato é que, se recusar minha oferta, será levado para a prisão até que sua dívida seja saldada. O que provavel¬mente não acontecerá, pois não terá como obter fundos para pagá-la. Não haverá ninguém para cuidar de sua filha e você perderá a hospedaria. — Deteve-se por um instante, deixando a realidade de suas palavras soltas no ar. — Sofrerá muito e perderá tudo que lhe é caro — concluiu, com satisfação.

Encostando-se na parede, Rin temeu desfalecer. Eles pode¬riam perder a casa e seu ganha-pão. E o pai perderia a liberda¬de, a saúde e talvez a vida. O pensamento era terrível. Apesar de suas falhas, ele era tudo que tinha.

Oh, céus, e ela tinha levado aquele homem até ali. Imaginara que o pai ficaria contente com um hóspede tão distinto. Taisho era lindo e interessante. Um príncipe, na sua fantasia.

Garota tola, atraída por um homem bonito. Ele não era um príncipe, a não ser que fosse o Príncipe das Trevas, o verdadei¬ro demônio vindo a Pentreath disfarçado de homem.

— Pode me levar se quiser — o pai disse, e Rin percebeu que o tom de sua voz era de frustração e falta de sinceridade.

— Você? — Taisho deu uma risada destituída de humor. — Deixaria sua filha tomar conta da hospedaria sozinha? Quanto tempo a castidade dela duraria?

Rin ofegou. Ele falava de sua virtude como se fosse um assunto público. Podia imaginar o rosto do pai ficando verme¬lho de raiva e uma veia latejando na sua têmpora. Nervosa e preocupada, deu um passo à frente.

— Vamos, Gideon Okawa, isso é uma simples tran¬sação de negócios — Taisho declarou com muita paciência. — A compra de um produto.

Ela começou a caminhar, tropeçando na perna fraca. Apoiando-se na parede para não cair, viu o pai partir para cima de Taisho com o punho cerrado e erguido. Aterrorizada, sen¬tiu um gosto amargo na boca. Ele era mais jovem, mais rápido e mais forte do que o pai. Contudo, esquivou-se, e não revidou. Gideon avançou pela segunda vez, e novamente Taisho des¬viou do golpe. Quando se preparou para o terceiro ataque, Rin olhou de um para o outro, sentindo que deveria intervir.

— Papai, por favor. — Aproximou-se e segurou-o pelo braço. — O que está acontecendo?

— Nada deste mundo, Rin. Alguma coisa vinda do fogo do inferno, a própria cria do demônio — respondeu, mostrando Taisho com um movimento de queixo.

Escutou-se o barulho de um trovão e a claridade de um raio iluminou o ambiente. Por um instante, Taisho parecia real¬mente ter saído do inferno, de um lugar de fogo.

— Não, não fui gerado pelo demônio, mas, sim, fui moldado pelo fogo do inferno — disse, sorrindo malevolamente.

Rin olhou para ele e sentiu uma espantosa certeza inva¬dir seu coração. Ali estava a ameaça e o perigo. A força que iria transformar os últimos vestígios de seu mundo seguro em frangalhos.

— Conheço muita coisa do inferno — ele continuou, os olhos brilhando. — E dividiria alegremente meu conhecimento com Gideon Okawa, em todos os seus amaldiçoados detalhes.

Um raio iluminou o rosto de Taisho por um breve instan¬te, revelando esplendor e crueldade ao mesmo tempo. Rin estremeceu. Naquele momento, ele parecia assustador. Virou-se para o pai.

— Papai, por favor, diga-me o que está acontecendo. Os lábios de Gideon eram apenas uma linha fina.

— É a ele que eu devo dinheiro.

Rin olhou para Taisho, sentindo uma fúria desesperada, emoção que desconhecia. Também sentia raiva do seu pai, que os lançara naquele apuro, e de si mesma por não ter percebido e...

— Rin, vá para a cozinha. Isso é negócio para homens — grunhiu seu pai. — Não tem nada a ver com você.

— Ah, mas tem a ver com ela, sim — Taisho o corrigiu, a atenção fixa em Rin. — Ela parece uma garota sensível. Talvez devêssemos deixar que ela decida.

— Não! — Gideon exclamou.

— Sim — Taisho insistiu, em voz baixa e firme.

Ele curvou os lábios em um sorriso cínico e afastou o casa¬co para o lado, exibindo uma pistola presa ao cinto. Com um gesto descuidado, passou a mão no cabo da arma e olhou para Gideon. A ameaça era clara. Ele não sentia pena ou arrependi¬mento. Faria tudo o que achasse necessário para receber o que lhe era devido.

Rin respirou fundo e passou as palmas das mãos úmidas no avental antes de cruzar os braços, com as emoções à flor da pele. Lembrou-se das palavras de Dolly.

A vinda dele que trouxe o mal até nós... Ele está ligado ao demônio.

Ergueu o olhar para Taisho, que a observava com aqueles olhos maravilhosos. Durante os breves momentos no cemitério e na caminhada até a hospedaria, ela o achara um homem ex¬traordinário. Tinha cometido um terrível engano. Não percebe¬ra a crueldade por trás da aparência.

— Ouvi o suficiente para saber que há alguma discussão que me envolve — disse ela, virando-se para Taisho, mas in¬capaz de esconder seu amargo ressentimento. — E também a minha castidade, não é mesmo?

Com um gemido estrangulado, Gideon foi até o bar e pegou uma garrafa. Tomou um gole longo, seguido por outro. O vinho escorria pelo queixo, manchando sua camisa. Apertando os olhos, ele pôs a garrafa sobre o balcão do bar e apontou o dedo indicador para a filha.

— Sua culpa, garota. Foi tudo por culpa sua. Enviei todo aquele dinheiro a Londres para obter a opinião do dr. Barker a respeito do que fazer com sua maldita perna. E para nada. Gastei dinheiro e acabei ficando com uma garota aleijada. — Riu de um modo estranho, fazendo um barulho feio. — Uma garota aleijada que matou a mãe.

— Não — ela murmurou, as velhas feridas abertas, san¬grando. Deu um passo para trás, sentindo que a acusação era verdadeira. Para seu horror, tombou contra o peito de Taisho, que segurou seus braços, equilibrando-a.

Mortificada, afastou-se, as palavras do pai ecoando em seus ouvidos, cruéis por serem verdadeiras. Não havia um só dia em que não se sentisse culpada. Seu pai lhe dizia fre¬qüentemente que pagara uma boa quantia pela opinião inútil do dr. Barker, mas ela não sabia que aquilo os tinha afundado em dívidas. Sentiu um profundo remorso, pois fora ela quem ouvira falar do médico e implorara ao pai que o consultasse.

— Hipotequei a hospedaria naquele ano — Gideon disse, a mandíbula contraída. — E um tal sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho, de Londres, comprou o penhor. Eu fazia meus pagamentos regularmente. Então, perdi uma prestação quando eu... quando... Bem, fiz um ou dois investimentos. Dei dinheiro a meu irmão, que prome¬teu que o retorno seria bom. Mas o idiota perdeu o dinheiro dele e o meu também. — Suspirou. — Quando não ouvi nada a respeito de Taisho, achei que ele houvesse se esquecido da dí¬vida. Logo em seguida deixei de pagar outras prestações. Como ele nunca me cobrou, nunca mais enviei outro pagamento. — Gideon esmurrou o balcão do bar. — Tudo culpa sua, Taisho — ele gemeu, o rosto tomado por uma expressão de rancor e amargura. — Se quisesse seu dinheiro, devia ter pedido mais cedo. Não é problema meu que o tenha deixado escapar.

Sob o barulho da chuva e das batidas de seu coração, Rin tentou se acalmar. Seu pai sabia da dívida. Durante semanas e meses, ele soubera que a ruína se aproximava. Não tinha dito nada, feito nada, e agora culpava a todos menos a si próprio. Medo e desesperança a dominaram. O que aconteceria com eles? Cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo, tentou aparentar uma calma que não sentia.

— Talvez haja um modo...

— Há uma solução simples — Taisho interveio.

— Não — Gideon gritou. — Preciso dela aqui. Na cozinha. No bar. Quem iria arrumar os quartos? Cuidar do jardim e das gali¬nhas? — Deu outro soco no balcão e estreitou os olhos ao estudar o homem mais jovem. — E quase como se soubesse o quanto eu valho e tenha esperado até que eu lhe devesse tudo. Então, ago¬ra, não terá nada, meu belo, porque não tenho mais nada.

Meu belo. Era um termo comum aos habitantes de Cornwall, aplicado a todos os que visitavam o bar, mas naquele caso era a mais completa verdade. Rin estremeceu ao encontrar os olhos frios, certa de que não havia nada mais sob a fachada charmo¬sa. Mordendo os lábios, respirou profundamente.

— O senhor sabia quem eu era no cemitério... — declarou, subitamente percebendo o que havia acontecido. — Foi até lá para me procurar.

— Sim.

Sentiu-se humilhada com a resposta. Tinha pensado nele como um príncipe e ele a fizera de tola.

— E esta manhã? — sussurrou. — Era o senhor no rochedo?

Ele a teria observado na praia? Observara Jem e Robert pu¬xando o corpo da mulher afogada para fora do mar? Lembrou-se novamente das afirmações de Dolly. Era uma estranha coinci¬dência a chegada daquele homem, os rumores dos destruidores de navios, além do corpo da mulher morta. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ela deu um passo para trás.

— Eu estava na praia esta manhã — ele disse, com um sor¬riso cínico. — Tinha negócios a serem concluídos.

Rin ficou horrorizada com aquela admissão. Aparentemente, havia uma ligação entre Taisho e a morte da mulher. Gostaria de saber se ele se regozijava com a prova de sua diabólica ta¬refa. Ouvira rumores de que o xerife Craddick e seus homens estavam determinados a encontrar os destruidores de navios para vê-los serem enforcados. Olhando para Taisho, sentiu seu sangue circular rápido, e a respiração ficar mais ofegante como se estivesse sendo estrangulada por cordas muito gros¬sas. Os negócios a que ele se referia teriam ligação com os des¬truidores e o crime?

Virou-se para o pai ao escutar um gemido e sentiu como se tivesse sido esmurrada ao observá-lo na luz difusa do bar. De repente, ele parecia tão velho e abatido... o rosto marca¬do por linhas que ela não havia notado até aquele momento, com bolsas sob os olhos e a pele pálida. Sentiu uma enorme tristeza. Ele não era nenhum baluarte de força e estabilidade, não era um porto-seguro. Como ela conseguira se convencer do contrário?

Na realidade, suas expectativas tinham sido construídas sobre uma fundação fraca e instável. Conhecera parte da verdade no dia em que a mãe tinha morrido. Aprendera que o mundo não era gentil, nem justo e seguro, e havia passado anos fingindo que o pai era seu protetor. Nutrira uma fanta¬sia adorável, sabia agora, uma fantasia que não se sustentaria sob a luz da realidade. Era como se Taisho tivesse tirado as vendas de seus olhos e roubado os pincéis que ela usara para colorir seu mundo.

O pai não era um modelo de perfeição e não podia mantê-la a salvo. Ela nunca estivera a salvo. Tudo tinha sido uma ilusão. Em algum lugar bem dentro dela, já sabia, mas não queria enxergar. Tinha preferido se esconder até que Sesshoumaru Taisho roubasse sua ilusão.

— Por quê? — perguntou, olhando para ele, seu coração apertado por ter imaginado uma conexão especial com aquele homem inescrutável e elegante demais para fazer parte daque¬le vilarejo. — Por que me procurou?

— Para oferecer uma solução ao seu pai.

— Não entendo...

— Não — Gideon gemeu. — Não tenho dinheiro para pagar a uma garota com as responsabilidades de minha filha. E ela não faz parte disso.

— Sim, ela faz — retrucou.

— Qual é a minha parte nisso? — Rin perguntou, fitando-o, o coração acelerado.

— Seu pai não tem meios de pagar a dívida, o que não lhe dá escolha. Posso exigir que venda a hospedaria.

— Não se pode tomar o lar de um homem por causa de suas dívidas — Gideon quase gritou.

— Isso nos deixaria sem casa e sem condições de sobreviver — constatou Rin.

— Sim — o tom de voz de Taisho era gelado e sem nenhu¬ma simpatia.

Rin fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. Ao abri-los, deparou-se com o olhar dele, no qual não havia misericórdia, apenas uma dura resolução.

— Continue — ela sussurrou.

— Posso mandar seu pai para a prisão.

— Não... — ela gemeu.

O pensamento do seu pai deitado no chão de uma cela fria era horrível demais. Longe da hospedaria, dos seus amigos, da sua cerveja, dos seus contos e do som do mar, ele morreria. Culpa dela. Tudo culpa dela. As escolhas erradas que fizera vários anos atrás tinham desencadeado aquele caminho sem volta. Abaixando a cabeça, perguntou:

— O senhor oferece uma alternativa?

— Ofereci a seu pai a opção de uma servidão contratada. Aquelas palavras soaram duras e frias. Rin ergueu a cabe¬ça e olhou para ele, confusa.

— Não entendo. Deseja que meu pai trabalhe nas colônias?

O pensamento era absurdo. Ela não podia imaginar que tal arranjo poderia permitir que eles pagassem a dívida. Taisho soltou uma gargalhada.

— Não. Não pedi isso a seu pai. Em vez disso, sugeri outra opção, um acordo que permitiria que ele permanecesse exata¬mente onde está. Um contrato de débito.

Diante daquelas palavras, o coração de Rin ficou mais leve e sua esperança reacendeu. Ele estava sendo gentil. A situação poderia ser salva. Olhou para o pai com os olhos brilhando, mas Gideon manteve a mesma expressão sombria e havia uma veia latejando na sua têmpora.

— O que essa opção impõe? — perguntou, subitamente des¬confiada.

— Você se tornará minha escrava. Ficará comprometida por um período de sete anos até que vença o contrato.

Rin cambaleou, criticando-se por ter pensado que ele esti¬vesse sendo gentil. Suas mãos gelaram, os dedos formigaram e ela sentiu como se estivesse presa por correntes. Mordendo o lábio inferior, olhou para Taisho, recordando a breve conver¬sa que haviam tido sobre pôneis selvagens e pântanos. Nunca correria livremente por ter a perna defeituosa. E agora, aquele homem frio e insensível queria escravizá-la.

Inquieta, lançou ao pai um olhar desesperado. Gideon per¬manecia em silêncio, mas, na expressão dele, confirmou a sus¬peita que já dominava sua mente. Não haveria escolha. Apesar de fingir negar, o pai pretendia vendê-la.

— Se perdermos a hospedaria, não teremos como sobrevi¬ver — ele resmungou, desviando o olhar. — Se fôssemos apenas nós dois, Rin, poderíamos encontrar uma saída. Mas pense nos pequenos, pense no dinheiro que eu envio à esposa e filhos do meu irmão. E Dolly Gwyn. O que será dela sem a comida que eu ponho à mesa?

Rin engoliu em seco, lutando contra o desespero que a sufocava. Desejava se livrar daquela situação, gritar que não aceitaria a proposta. Que seu pai, as crianças e Dolly, e a fun¬cionária da hospedaria, Mary, cujo marido bebia mais do que ela ganhava ali, e Will, o menino que cuidava do estábulo... Nenhum deles era responsabilidade dela. Mas não podia. Importava-se com todos eles. Seu olhar se dirigiu a Taisho.

Alguém tinha que pagar a dívida ao demônio.

Ela não conseguia falar nem respirar. O pai a estava conde¬nando a uma vida de escravidão nas mãos de Sesshoumaru Taisho, um homem aterrorizador e frio, que podia até ser um assassino.

Não, não podia deixar que seus pensamentos chegassem até aquele ponto. Ele era apenas um homem de negócios, que estava cobrando uma dívida. Que escolha havia? Seu destino seria trágico de qualquer maneira. Se o pai fosse enviado à prisão, a hospedaria seria fechada e ela ficaria na rua.

— Por que nos odeia? — murmurou, fitando Taisho e ven¬do em seu olhar satisfação e prazer com a vitória. — Não fize¬mos nenhum mal ao senhor. Nem sequer nos conhecemos.

— Não nos encontramos antes, Gideon Okawa? — perguntou ele, comprimindo os lábios. — Tem certeza de que não praticou nenhum mal?

— É você quem está praticando o mal, tirando minha filha dos meus braços quando eu preciso dos cuidados dela. Que tipo de demônio é você? — Meneou a cabeça lentamente. — Deseja dar um golpe no meu coração?

— No seu coração? Acho que está querendo dizer no seu bolso. — Fez uma pausa. — Que tipo de demônio é você, que vai entregar sua filha para mim?

Rin prendeu a respiração, chocada com a pergunta, mas capaz de ver a feia verdade que ela continha.

— Escolha seu caminho — Taisho ordenou. — Minha pa¬ciência está acabando.

— Rin... — Gideon implorou, embora Rin não soubesse o que ele queria pedir.

O zunido em seus ouvidos aumentou. Realmente, não havia escolha.

— Eu irei com o senhor — disse depressa, temendo que, se não pronunciasse aquelas palavras logo, perderia a coragem de fazê-lo.

Taisho assentiu e lançou um olhar para Gideon.

— Então, temos um acordo. Você não tem meios de saldar sua dívida e, desse modo, faremos uma alteração no modo de pagamento. Uma simples transação comercial...

— A compra de um produto — Rin acrescentou, finalmente entendendo o que ele dissera anteriormente. — Eu sou o pro¬duto.

Ele contraiu a mandíbula e, tirando um documento do bolso do casaco, pediu pena e tinta a Gideon, que saiu do recinto, deixando a filha a sós com o homem que lhe tiraria a liberdade.

Taisho não a fitou nem falou com ela, deixando-a quase agra¬decida. O que mais haveria para dizer? Apenas quando a vil transação terminou, com os três tendo assinado o documento, ele se virou para encará-la com uma expressão distante.

— Tem precisamente dez minutos para arrumar suas coi¬sas. Não me faça esperar — disse bruscamente e se virou para sair da hospedaria.

Por um momento, Rin ficou olhando para ele, o coração apertado pela impotência em lidar com a situação. Virou-se para ver que o pai a observava, parecendo confuso, como se não soubesse o que dizer ou fazer. Afastou-se dele e subiu a escada até seu quarto.

Havia pouco tempo e, com o pulso acelerado, colocou com rapidez seus pertences em uma maleta. Seus dedos eram desa¬jeitados e seus movimentos esquisitos. Quantos minutos ain¬da tinha? Terminou de colocar as roupas e forçou a tampa da maleta para fechá-la, antes de amarrá-la com as três tiras de couro.

Endireitando-se, olhou para o quarto, prestando atenção a cada canto e a cada peça de mobília. Tudo lhe era tão familiar... Começou a sentir uma dor no peito que irradiava por todo o corpo. Estava com medo.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos seus lábios. Não! Não po¬dia mergulhar no desespero. Ela sobreviveria. Superaria tudo aquilo. Contendo as lágrimas, pegou a maleta e a carregou até o corredor, encontrando o pai à beira da escada.

— Estou pensando que talvez você encontre um modo de pagá-lo, Rin. Talvez você possa trabalhar lá durante o dia e à noite aqui, talvez...

— Pagar com o quê? — ela murmurou. — Sangue? — Meneou a cabeça, a garganta doendo pelo esforço de conter as lágrimas e, pegando a alça da maleta, passou pelo pai, come¬çando a descer a escada com seus passos incertos pelo defeito da perna.

Gideon não fez nenhum movimento para ajudá-la. Ele ape¬nas a olhava.

Parando no final da escada, ela aspirou o rico aroma da cerveja que permeava o bar e passou pelas mesas e cadei¬ras. Cerveja, fumaça e homens. Crescera com aquele cheiro. Lembraria daquilo para sempre. E voltaria um dia.

Quando saiu da hospedaria, percebeu que a tempestade se transformara em um chuvisco. Hesitou, sentindo seu pai atrás de si, e olhou para Sesshoumaru Taisho. Com as pernas afastadas, ele tinha uma expressão distante e impassível, o rosto marca¬do por um traço de crueldade. O vento agitava seus cabelos e as longas abas do casaco, fazendo com que parecesse maior e mais ameaçador. Mas ainda muito bonito, pensou. Horrorizada ante o pensamento, mordeu o lábio. Que beleza podia haver em alguém sem coração e sem misericórdia?

Podia sentir a tensão que emanava do seu pai quando deu dois passos para a frente. Sua perna doente fraquejou e ela per¬cebeu, atônita, um leve movimento da mão de Taisho, como se ele tivesse pretendido ampará-la. Ergueu a cabeça, para vê-lo olhando-a com... admiração? Devia estar enganada. Confusa, franziu a testa e ele desviou o olhar, mascarando qualquer emoção que ela tivesse visto ou imaginado.

— Já esperei o suficiente. Venha. — Taisho pegou a maleta do chão, carregando-a com facilidade até uma carruagem preta parada no pátio.

Rin abraçou o pai, que continuou rígido, a respiração ofegante contra os cabelos dela.

— Observe Trevisham. Esta noite — ela disse. — Pendurarei um lençol na Rinla. Espere por meu sinal. Saberá que tudo está bem.

Embora o pai não retribuísse, ela lhe deu um último e de¬sesperado abraço antes de, corajosamente, se afastar.

Com passos arrastados, seguiu Taisho, sem olhar para trás. As pernas tremiam tanto que cada movimento exigia um enorme esforço. Com o coração pesado, caminhou em direção à carruagem preta puxada por quatro belos cavalos negros que brilhavam devido à umidade da chuva recente.

De onde eles tinham vindo? Ele teria marcado um horário para que a carruagem chegasse ali? Os animais batiam os cas¬cos no chão e o cocheiro os mantinha parados, segurando as rédeas com firmeza. O homem fez menção de se aproximar, mas a um sinal de Taisho, permaneceu no lugar. Ele abriu a porta da carruagem e subiu em um movimento elegante e ágil.

Rin hesitou, olhando para os inquietos cavalos. Nada sabia a respeito das intenções do seu patrão. Não... Patrão, não. Ele era seu amo e ela uma escrava.

Estremeceu, sentindo um aperto no estômago. Agora per¬tencia a ele, por palavra e autorização legal. Continuou parada, incapaz de decidir se seguia seu amo e entrava na carruagem ou se ele queria que ela seguisse a pé até Trevisham.

— Inferno! — ele praguejou, surgindo novamente na porta da carruagem. — Suba — ordenou, impassível.

Mancando até lá, agarrou as laterais da porta e subiu. Com um movimento desajeitado, desabou no assento oposto ao de Taisho. Sentindo o olhar dele, endireitou a coluna, sem querer demonstrar uma fraqueza maior do que aquela que não conse¬guia evitar.

Ele se inclinou e fechou a porta, olhando pela Rinla.

Rin seguiu a direção do olhar dele e sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver seu pai ali, de pé na porta da hospedaria, com ar cansado e ombros caídos. Desejou poder correr até ele para ser protegida como quando era criança e tinha medo da tempesta¬de ou de um pesadelo.

Tive um pesadelo, papai. Uma criatura monstruosa veio na noite...

Mas a criatura monstruosa não viera à noite. A criatura tinha vindo sob a luz difusa de um dia de tempestade, usando o disfarce de um anjo caído, o rosto e o corpo tão perfeitos que havia sido confundido com um homem maravilhoso.

Ele viera buscá-la.

E seu pai deixara o pesadelo levá-la.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO III

Rin não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficara olhando para o chão da carruagem, mas lentamente, através da névoa de sua desesperança, teve consciência de que aquele caminho era longo demais para a curta distância até a Mansão Trevisham. Erguendo a cabeça, olhou pela Rinla, vendo terra cinza e pedras irregulares, permeadas por arbustos finos e secos. A distância, uma solitária árvore curvada pela tempestade. Percebeu que eles percorriam a estrada que atravessava o pântano, embora o destino daquela viagem permanecesse um mistério.

Percebeu que Taisho também olhava para fora, e se pôs a pensar o que ele encontrava de tão fascinante naquela esté¬ril paisagem. O veículo balançava na estrada irregular, e o frio úmido do lado de fora se fazia sentir na carruagem. No canto do banco de veludo, Rin pegou as luvas pretas de lã e calçou-as.

— Desculpe-me — sussurrou, envolvendo-se com os braços, ao tentar superar a onda de pânico que ameaçava sua compos¬tura diante do uivo do vento e dos ruídos do veículo.

Taisho prestou atenção a ela, os formidáveis olhos bri¬lhando na luz difusa. Rin ficou tensa, mas venceu o temor e perguntou:

— Para onde vamos?

Esperou pela resposta, atormentada por uma gama de possi¬bilidades. Concordara com aquele esquema com muita rapidez, aceitando ser uma escrava na Mansão Trevisham. Trabalharia na lavanderia, na copa, na cozinha. Não tinha medo de tra¬balho pesado. Mas, à medida que a carruagem se afastava da cidade, percebeu, horrorizada, que ele podia fazer com ela o que quisesse, pois não havia ninguém para impedi-lo. A estrada era isolada e ela era propriedade dele por direito legal. Quase desfalecendo de medo, tornou a perguntar:

— O senhor vai me embarcar em um navio para as colônias? Ele apertou os olhos e ergueu um pouco a cabeça.

— Você não tem razão para... — Parou de repente. — Está com fome? Frio?

Rin piscou. A última coisa que esperava dele era preocupa¬ção com seu conforto. Seguida pelo instinto, meneou a cabeça e se calou.

Ele não tinha respondido às suas perguntas, nem dera nenhuma indicação do seu destino. A omissão era sinistra e, de certa forma, aquela ameaça deu-lhe forças para seguir em frente.

— Sim — disse, erguendo o queixo. — Estou com fome e com frio. — Fez uma pequena pausa. — E com medo.

Por um instante, Taisho pareceu surpreso diante daquela honestidade, e arregalou os olhos, antes de declarar:

— Você teve um dia agitado.

A absurda observação a faria rir se não precisasse manter a compostura. No espaço de um dia, tinha tomado consciên¬cia sobre sua situação de penúria, vira uma mulher morta ser retirada do mar, fora afastada do pai e de qualquer ilusão de segurança que pudesse ter. Realmente, tivera um dia agitado.

Baixando os olhos para as mãos enluvadas, pensou se teria coragem de perguntar por que ele odiava tanto seu pai, por que perpetrara aquela maldade contra sua família? Porém, pres¬sionando as mãos sobre as coxas, preferiu calar-se. Seria tolice se arriscar. Ele não fora rude com ela até aquele momento.

De repente, a natureza irracional dos seus pensamentos a alarmou. Ele não fora rude? Ele a tinha arrancado de casa e de tudo que lhe era familiar. O que seria isso, a não ser rudeza? Todas as suas boas intenções evaporaram, fazendo-a verbali¬zar a infelicidade e a revolta que a dominavam.

— O senhor é mau. Um monstro cruel — murmurou. — Nós poderíamos pagá-lo se nos desse tempo, mas escolheu esse modo rancoroso de agir. — A cada palavra, adquiria mais co¬ragem e continuou a falar: — Quando o vi pela primeira vez, pensei que fosse um príncipe...

— Não sou um príncipe — ele a interrompeu. Respirou fundo, impressionada com a frieza do olhar dele.

— Por quê? — perguntou, com voz trêmula. — Por que fez isso?

Recostando-se no banco, Taisho a estudou. Rin prendeu a respiração quando ele se inclinou e pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo, enrolando o cacho escuro ao redor do dedo. Com o cora¬ção disparado, afastou-se, mortificada com o arrepio que per¬correu seu corpo com aquele contato.

— Por que eu fiz isso? — Ele apertou os lábios. — Vingança — declarou. — Seu sofrimento é uma conseqüência lamentável.

— Vingança contra quem? Qual é o erro que imagina ter sido cometido?

— Acredito que nada que eu possa imaginar vai se aproxi¬mar do que foi, de fato, feito contra mim.

Temeu a ameaça contida naquele tom de voz, lembrando-se, de repente, da mulher afogada. Estremeceu, convencida de que aquele homem podia usar qualquer recurso contra ela, mas continuou questionando.

— Pretende me largar no pântano para que eu seja tragada pelo lodo sem deixar nenhum vestígio? Essa é a sua vingança?

— Trouxe você ao pântano Bodmin porque tenho negócios a tratar por aqui. — Ele endereçou a Rin um olhar divertido que a fez lembrar da primeira vez que o vira.

O demônio tinha muitos disfarces, pensou.

Taisho meneou a cabeça e inclinou-se para pegar uma grande cesta quase escondida em um canto escuro da car¬ruagem. Rin não a tinha visto e surpreendeu-se quando ele pegou um cobertor, dobrou-o com cuidado e o colocou sobre suas pernas.

Seus olhares se encontraram e ela gelou, o coração dispa¬rado quando ele tocou seu rosto com a mão. Medo, pensou, o coração estava acelerado por causa do medo. Porém, não se convenceu. Parte dela queria pegar na mão dele e tocá-lo como ele a estava tocando. Loucura. Estava dominada pela loucura.

— Você diz que está com frio, fome e medo. O cobertor a ajudará com o primeiro. — Enfiou a mão na cesta e de lá tirou uma torta, que entregou a ela. — Isto a ajudará com o segundo. Quanto ao terceiro... — Deu de ombros.

Rin teve vontade de dizer o que ele deveria fazer com aqui¬lo, mas o bom senso a impediu. Tinha fome e o aroma da comi¬da fez seu estômago roncar. Seria melhor aceitar o que ele lhe oferecia, pois não sabia quando iria comer novamente. Mordeu a pequena torta, fechando os olhos ao sentir o gosto de carne e batatas. Deliciosa.

Com a cabeça abaixada, terminou a torta com mordidas pe¬quenas, estudando seu companheiro com olhares de soslaio.

Ele tinha voltado o rosto para a Rinla, sem pegar nada para comer. Engolindo o último pedaço, ela limpou as migalhas e reuniu coragem para continuar perguntando:

— Por que não me levou à Mansão Trevisham para que eu co¬meçasse a cumprir minhas tarefas antes de... dos seus negócios?

Por um longo momento, pensou que ele não fosse responder e, quando finalmente ele o fez, seu tom de voz era áspero.

— Você queria enviar um sinal para acalmar as preocupa¬ções do seu pai. Se é que ele é capaz de ficar preocupado.

— Como o senhor sabia disso? Eu falei no ouvido dele. — Chocada, teve vontade de defender seu pai, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo. — Então, o senhor me trouxe junto para me im¬pedir de avisá-lo que estou bem? Deseja que ele sofra por não saber se estou em segurança?

— Sim.

— E o sofrimento dele o fará feliz? Trará paz ao senhor? — sussurrou.

Tinha ido longe demais. Percebeu pela tensão nos ombros e pela contração da mandíbula. Encolheu-se no banco, com re¬ceio da própria audácia. Normalmente, ela era uma moça pru¬dente, sempre atenta às conseqüências de atos e palavras. A vida e os anos servindo cerveja a homens de olhar turvo, punhos pesados e mau humor a tinham treinado a agir daquela maneira. E ali, perto daquele demônio disfarçado de homem, agira impensadamente.

— Paz? Sim. — Ele sorriu friamente, sem alegria. — O so¬frimento dele me trará paz. E minha única esperança de paz.

— O que... — Rin lutava para manter o equilíbrio. Ele fala¬va de paz, ainda que não tivesse coração nem sentimentos.

Um homem que deveria odiar. Um homem que pusera um cobertor sobre suas pernas e a alimentara.

— Que tipo de homem é o senhor? — ela sussurrou, passan¬do a palma da mão na face que ele havia tocado, quase conven¬cida de que ele não era mortal, mas um demônio enviado para atormentá-la e tentá-la.

Viu algo brilhar nas profundezas dos olhos de Taisho, e achou que poderia ser arrependimento.

— Sou seu patrão — respondeu.

— Meu senhor — ela corrigiu suavemente, incapaz de evi¬tar que o rancor transparecesse. — Um empregado pode esco¬lher partir. Um escravo, não.

Ele emitiu um som de impaciência, mas não a contradisse. Em vez disso, ajeitou o cobertor nas pernas dela e, mais uma vez, virou-se para a Rinla, observando a paisagem desoladora.

As emoções de Rin eram desencontradas. Temia e detes¬tava Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ele ultrapassava os limites e, naque¬le instante, odiou-o tanto por sua gentileza quanto por sua crueldade.

— Rin, acorde. Chegamos.

Ela abriu os olhos e lentamente, tomou consciência do am¬biente, do barulho da chuva no teto da carruagem e da escuridão da noite. Virando a cabeça, viu Taisho de pé, do lado de fora, a chuva escorrendo sobre o rico tecido de seu casaco. Teve o estra¬nho impulso de fazê-lo voltar para dentro, onde estava seco.

— Onde estamos? — sussurrou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo com as costas da mão.

— Espere por mim — ele disse, ignorando a pergunta. — Não saia da carruagem até que eu volte. Hawker, meu cocheiro, está aqui. Se precisar de alguma coisa, chame por ele.

Ainda sonolenta, abriu a boca para fazer outras perguntas, mas ele fechou a porta, deixando-a na escuridão. Inclinando-se para a frente, ergueu a cortina que cobria a Rinla da car¬ruagem. Mesmo sob a chuva, pôde ver a forma de uma grande construção, com luzes acesas nos dois andares. A imagem era vagamente familiar e achou que se tratava da Hospedaria New, em Bodmin, onde estivera uma vez com seu pai.

Suspirou e ajeitou a capa sobre os ombros, recostando-se para esperar. Logo, porém, começou a ficar desconfortável, sen¬tindo o chamado da natureza. Haviam viajado um longo tempo, e o barulho da chuva não ajudava. Controlou-se o máximo pos¬sível, mas, por fim, abriu a porta da carruagem.

— Sr. Taisho — chamou, inquieta. Sem obter resposta, des¬ceu com cuidado da carruagem, sentindo a perna rija e dolorida após tantas horas de viagem. — Sr. Taisho? Sr. Hawker?

Mancando, procurou-os, mas não viu sinal deles. A chuva a molhava por inteiro e ela piscava para tentar enxergar alguma coisa. De costas para a carruagem, viu uma grande carroça entre ela e a porta da hospedaria. Olhou de novo ao redor, mas estava sozinha.

— Sr. Hawker? — gritou. Deu um passo na direção da hospeda¬ria, as solas dos sapatos escorregadias sobre as pedras molhadas.

Ao chegar perto da carroça, parou para descansar a perna. Apesar de o carregamento contido nela estar coberto por um grosso tecido, pôde ver claramente o contorno dos barris. Teve a nítida sensação de que não estava segura ali e virou-se para se afastar. A perna dolorida fraquejou, fazendo-a escorregar e, cegamente, tentar se agarrar a alguma coisa para evitar a queda. Suas mãos encontraram o tecido que cobria a carga, afastando-o e revelando os diversos barris de madeira.

Inquieta, tentou arrumá-lo como estava. Sentiu um aperto na garganta ao pensar que aquilo era mercadoria contrabandea¬da. De repente, sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado por uma horrenda mão forte, e gritou, em pânico, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar daquela pessoa cuja respiração podia sentir no rosto.

— Temos um espião, Gaby.

— É. Parece que sim, Davey.

— Não! — Rin gritou, ainda tentando se livrar.

Lembrou-se, aterrorizada, de outro momento, em que um homem a tinha agarrado bruscamente com intenções violen¬tas. Aterrorizada, tentou se soltar, e virou-se para olhar seu captor. Era de estatura média, peito largo e cabelos brancos. Mostrava os dentes enquanto continuava a agarrar seu pulso, puxando-a de modo que as costas dela se encostassem em seu peito. Passou um dos braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Sabe o que acontece a espiões, garota?

— Por favor — conseguiu murmurar. — Não sou espiã.

Rin continuava se debatendo enquanto procurava por Hawker. Quando o segundo homem, Gaby, deu um passo adian¬te e puxou-a pelos cabelos, sentiu os olhos se encherem de lá¬grimas, mas não parou de lutar, e conseguiu atingir com o coto¬velo a barriga de seu captor, que gemeu de dor.

— Vamos nos divertir um pouco com ela, não?

De novo. Estava acontecendo de novo. Horríveis memórias do passado a atingiram, até que somente houvesse medo e hor¬ror e a sensação daquelas mãos grosseiras que a agarravam. Deu outra cotovelada, com mais força, na barriga do homem, e a pressão sobre sua garganta diminuiu. Quase se libertou, mas ele a agarrou de novo.

— Sesshoumaru! — Rin gritou, aterrorizada, chutando e se deba¬tendo. — Sesshoumaru Taisho!

Ao ouvir seu grito, Davey ficou tenso.

— Cale a boca. Pare de chamá-lo — ele rosnou. — Cale essa boca.

Passando um braço ao redor da cintura dela, ele a carregou para trás da carroça.

— Largue a moça.

Rin pensou que fosse chorar de alegria ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ele voltara para ela.

Davey largou seu pescoço, mas manteve o braço ao redor de sua cintura. Acima das batidas do seu coração, ouviu o distin¬to som de uma pistola sendo armada. Erguendo os olhos, viu Taisho, com o rosto duro feito pedra, empunhando a arma contra o homem, olhando-o fixamente.

— Davey... Ela vale a sua vida?

O braço ao redor da cintura dela desapareceu, fazendo com que ela caísse contra a carroça. Ele chamara o homem pelo nome. Davey. Colocando a mão sobre a garganta, Rin engo¬liu em seco, pensando no que significaria aquela familiaridade. Com dois grandes passos, Taisho foi até ela e a puxou de en-contro ao peito.

— O que é meu, eu protejo — ele disse. — Essa garota é minha e apenas minha. Espalhem isso, rapazes. O homem que à tocar morrerá.

Rin sabia que aquelas palavras de posse e ameaça de¬veriam lhe causar vergonha, horror e repulsa. Em vez disso, trouxeram consolo, o que a deixou estupefata. Ouviu os dois homens se afastando, mas não olhou. Não queria afastar a ca¬beça do peito dele, nem largar seu casaco, que apertava entre os dedos.

Taisho ergueu o queixo dela até que o encarasse. Os olhos brilhavam na escuridão.

— Você não esperou na carruagem — comentou, sem emoção.

— Eu tinha que... a viagem foi tão longa... eu precisava... — ela balbuciou constrangida.

Confuso, ele franziu as sobrancelhas para, logo em seguida, erguê-las, quando finalmente compreendeu. Mortificada, Rin virou o rosto.

— Desculpe-me — ele disse com suavidade.

Pegou-a no colo e venceu, com passadas largas, a distância que os separava da porta da hospedaria. O vento que soprava forte e a chuva encobriram o grito de surpresa de Rin.

Momentos mais tarde, parada no meio de um quarto no andar de cima, Rin olhava para uma porta fechada. Sesshoumaru Taisho lhe pedira desculpas. Depois de perceber sua necessi¬dade de privacidade, ele a carregara no colo até aquele quarto.

Pondo-a de pé, tinha fechado a porta com firmeza, deixando-a sozinha.

Ele era um enigma. Que tipo de homem era aquele que obrigava uma mulher a fazer escolhas terríveis, deixar seu lar, dedicar sete anos de sua vida a ele e pedia desculpas por não ter percebido suas necessidades? Ela era menos que uma em¬pregada, um pouco mais do que uma escrava. Ainda assim, ele se desculpara. As atitudes de Taisho a faziam oscilar entre emoções extremas: medo, constrangimento, gratidão.

Meneando a cabeça diante do contra-senso dos seus pensa¬mentos, olhou ao redor. O quarto era limpo, simples, com uma cama de tamanho decente, duas cadeiras e uma mesa perto da Rinla. Sobre a mesa, havia uma lamparina, cuja chama proje¬tava sombras nas paredes. Uma pequena lareira acesa aquecia o ambiente. Em um dos cantos havia um lavatório, ao lado de um biombo atrás do qual estava o urinol. Após usá-lo, lavou as mãos e o rosto.

De repente, começou a ficar ansiosa. O que teria acontecido se Taisho não tivesse escutado seu grito? Gelou, e pôs uma das mãos no pescoço. Provavelmente estaria morta. Talvez es¬trangulada, mas não antes que eles...

Uma batida suave na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Quem é? — perguntou.

— Hawker, senhorita.

Aliviada, abriu a porta. Um tanto desajeitado, Hawker esta¬va parado no corredor, segurando a mala de Rin. Olhou para ela de um modo tímido.

— Desculpe-me por tê-la deixado sozinha, senhorita. Precisava aliviar minhas necessidades e me esqueci que a se¬nhorita também podia estar precisando fazer o mesmo. Milorde ficou furioso e não posso culpá-lo.

— Oh, não aconteceu nada, sr. Hawker — Rin respondeu, afastando da memória o que poderia ter acontecido. Mordeu o lábio. Era óbvio que ele tinha sido repreendido.

— Quase aconteceu uma desgraça. Eu deveria ter sido mais esperto.

— Espero que o senhor não tenha sido maltratado.

Hawker a observava, curioso e ela percebeu, de repente, que, apesar de ser grande, era muito jovem.

— Milorde me trata com justiça — ele disse, defensivamente.

— Fico feliz por isso — ela respondeu, atônita por perceber que estava sendo sincera.

Estava convencida de que Sesshoumaru Taisho tratava o garoto com justiça. Aquele conceito era inquietante, pois ela não queria pensar nele como um homem bom, justo e gentil. Não queria pensar nele de jeito nenhum, mas, quanto mais se esfor¬çava, mais ele dominava seus pensamentos.

— Por que o chama de milorde? — perguntou, depois de alguns momentos.

— Ele tem nosso respeito, e por outras razões — Hawker disse, entregando-lhe a maleta. Depois da resposta evasiva, ele se afastou. No meio do corredor, virou-se para trás.

— Tranque a porta. Não deve se arriscar.

Confusa, Rin pôs a maleta no chão e girou a chave na fe¬chadura. Ao ouvir o relinchar de um cavalo, dirigiu-se até a ja¬nela e afastou a cortina com cuidado. No começo, viu apenas o reflexo de seu rosto no vidro, mas depois de um momento, pôde ver o pátio iluminado pelas luzes que saíam das Rinlas da hos-pedaria. Notou que a chuva havia cessado. Fechou a cortina e apagou a lamparina, deixando o quarto iluminado apenas pelo fogo da lareira.

Voltou à Rinla. Agora, a visão era mais nítida e ela viu três grandes carroças, cada uma com um par de cavalos, além daquela que tinha visto pouco tempo antes. Homens saíram da hospedaria, e se apressaram a esvaziar uma das carroças, levando a carga para dentro. A seguir, transferiram o conteúdo de outra carroça para aquela que tinha sido esvaziada.

Rin continuou observando. Eles eram como formigas ope¬rárias. O que presenciava ali não eram alguns homens locais tentando ganhar um dinheiro extra com um contrabando oca¬sional. Aquilo era contrabando em larga escala, uma operação planejada de rotas e passagens, com a Hospedaria New como centro. Era um comércio muito maior e sinistro.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito para se livrar do frio que sentia internamente. Os homens, em silêncio, continuaram traba¬lhando e, menos de uma hora depois, as carroças se dirigiram para a estrada. Mas uma delas permaneceu. A que estava ali desde a sua chegada.

Inquieta e atormentada pelos eventos do dia, olhou para a escuridão, pensando no que deveria fazer. A exaustão a inci¬tava a procurar o calor daquela cama grande que dominava o quarto. Estava quase se afastando da Rinla quando um movi¬mento nas sombras atraiu seu olhar. Abrindo um pouco mais a cortina, ela esperou.

A apreensão tomou conta dela, ao ver uma sombra grande, as abas de um casaco sopradas pelo vento e os ombros largos. Identificou-o antes mesmo de enxergar seu perfil.

Sesshoumaru Taisho. O Príncipe Negro. E, aparentemente, rei dos ladrões.

Rin foi acordada pelo som do relógio do corredor. Era meia-noite. Ergueu-se, com todos os sentidos aguçados, ouvindo tam¬bém um som estranho de alguma coisa raspando do lado de fora da porta. Prendendo a respiração sentou-se na cama, tensa.

Decidiu levantar-se e caminhou até a lareira para pegar o atiçador de ferro que estava no chão. Com mãos trêmulas, agarrou o frio metal. Antes de se deitar, tinha acendido o lam¬pião, sem coragem para ficar no escuro em um ambiente tão desconhecido e amedrontador.

O som se repetiu, bem definido. Agora, a luz do lampião ilu¬minava a fechadura e ela viu a chave ser empurrada até cair no chão de madeira. A maçaneta se moveu devagar e, com um rangido leve, a porta se abriu.

Aterrorizada, ergueu o atiçador da lareira quando Taisho entrou no quarto.

— O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, os lábios ressecados, sem saber se ficava espantada ou aliviada.

Equilibrando um prato em uma das mãos e uma garrafa de vinho na outra, Taisho se abaixou para pegar a chave do chão. Depois de tornar a trancar a porta, colocou a chave na pequena mesa ao lado da cama, assim como o prato e a garrafa de vinho. Em seguida, tirou o pesado casaco e o pendurou no prego em que estava a capa de Rin.

— Por que está aqui, sr. Taisho? — ela repetiu, mantendo o atiçador erguido.

Ele a fitou. A luz do lampião acentuava a curva sensual dos seus lábios e a perfeição dos seus traços.

— A hospedaria está lotada. Estou aqui para partilhar a cama.

Ele devia estar brincando. Apertou com mais força o atiça¬dor e o observou, enquanto ele tirava o paletó e o pendurava na coluna da cama. Notou que faltava um botão, e mal conseguiu respirar quando viu, com o canto do olho, que ele abria a cami¬sa e a tirava de dentro do cós da calça. Sua pulsação se acele¬rou ao ver o peito sólido exposto. Ele ergueu a barra da camisa e tirou uma pistola do cinto.

Rin sentiu os lábios secos e um calor intenso ante a visão da pele nua e da trilha de pêlos castanhos.

— Partilhar a cama? Acho que não, senhor.

— Planeja me atacar? — Ele apontou para o atiçador.

— Se for preciso — ela declarou, corajosamente.

— Vá em frente — ele resmungou.

Ante essa ordem, o coração de Rin disparou, deixando-a ligeiramente tonta. Mal podia acreditar que Taisho a salvara daqueles homens horríveis para depois perpetrar o mesmo ato vil. Seria sua virtude parte do preço que ele cobraria de seu pai? Caminhou até a cabeceira da cama e brandiu sua arma, embora seus braços estivessem quase paralisados.

— Que tipo de monstro é o senhor? — perguntou, sem con¬seguir se controlar.

— Um monstro cansado. — Ele pôs a pistola no chão ao lado da cama e virou-se para ela. — Agora, seja uma boa menina e pare de me ameaçar.

Rin o fitou, assombrada. Ele esperava que ela lhe desse as boas-vindas? Que permitisse que ele se deitasse na sua cama? Ressentida, percebeu que parte dela desejava tocá-lo, apoiar a mão sobre o peito largo, sentir a pele macia, boca e... Furiosa consigo mesma e com ele, reuniu uma coragem que nem sabia possuir.

— Eu lutarei com o senhor — murmurou. — Eu o golpearei na cabeça.

Taisho a estudou durante um momento, passando o polegar sobre o lábio inferior.

— Gostaria que não o fizesse...

— Não serei rendida facilmente por sua...

As palavras sumiram quando ele, com muita facilidade, ti¬rou o atiçador de sua mão e o jogou no chão. Fitou-a, com olhos brilhantes sob a luz do lampião. Ela sentiu o perfume dos ca¬belos, das roupas, da pele, um aroma cítrico, além de um odor que devia ser só dele.

Apesar de sua inocência, reconheceu a sensação. Desejava aquele homem terrível e belo. Tentou controlar a respiração arfante. O pulso estava acelerado em um ritmo selvagem, a mente gritava que devia fugir, mas não se moveu, hipnotizada pelo calor que identificava nas profundezas daqueles olhos. Oh, céus! O que havia de errado com ela?

Abriu a boca para exigir que ele se retirasse imediatamen¬te, que...

Naquele momento, Taisho a beijou, experimentando sua boca, saboreando seus lábios, tocando-a com a língua. Apenas em seus sonhos secretos imaginara ser beijada, e nunca com tanta intensidade.

Os lábios dele tinham gosto de cravo-da-índia, de vinho e... de homem. Sentiu o quarto girar. Nada mais havia a não ser Sesshoumaru beijando-a. Esqueceu de odiá-lo. Esqueceu de tudo exce¬to das carícias da língua que a explorava e do calor que quase a fazia desfalecer. Agarrou o tecido solto da camisa dele, sua única âncora naquela tempestade que a tragava.

— Rin. — Ele se afastou, fazendo o suave linho do tecido escapar dos dedos dela. Dando um passo para trás, passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto de frustração e suspirou pro¬fundamente, soltando os braços ao longo do corpo, os punhos cerrados.

Era evidente que lutava para conter uma grande emoção.

Depois de um momento, fitou-a, parecendo perturbado, para' logo em seguida contrair os lábios.

Estaria contrariado com ela?

Quando Taisho tornou a falar, sua voz era áspera.

— Perdoe-me. Fui abusado.

Então, estava contrariado consigo mesmo.

Rin olhou para baixo, para os pés e tornozelos nus que a roupa de dormir não cobria. Não lutara com ele como promete¬ra. Em vez disso, rendera-se de maneira humilhante. Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. Com movimentos frenéticos, tentou ajei¬tar os lençóis da cama, para deitar-se e se cobrir. Precisava também esconder a evidência do seu temerário abandono, de sua imprudência.

Taisho deu um passo em sua direção.

— Espere. Deixe que eu faça isso. Você está fazendo uma confusão.

Ela empurrou a mão dele quando ele pegou a ponta do len¬çol, retraindo-se ao perceber o que acabara de fazer.

— Sr. Taisho...

— Sesshoumaru.

— É sr. Taisho para mim.

Ele não disse nada, apenas pegou os lençóis e rapidamente os arrumou. Por que tinha que ser gentil? Seria mais fácil odiá-lo se ele não agisse daquela maneira, se ele a tratasse mal. Seria mais fácil proteger-se. Por que era tão fraca a ponto de um beijo perturbá-la tanto?

Endireitando-se, ele pegou o prato de comida que trouxera e voltou-se para ela.

— Como eu estava dizendo... não desejo que lute comigo. Quero apenas comer e dormir, e, pela manhã, desejo acordar ao alvorecer para tratar de negócios. Não há lugar para lutas e discussões nos meus planos.

Tampouco ela estava em posição de brigar, pensou. Era sua escrava, sua criada, certamente menos do que nada aos olhos dele. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele falou casualmente.

— Se insistir em brigar, terei que amarrá-la à coluna da cama.

Aquelas palavras a fizeram gelar. Uma ameaça vinda de um homem que acabara de beijá-la com paixão? Sim, é claro. Ali não estavam em jogo paixão e afeição, ou respeito. Ela de¬veria sempre se lembrar daquilo.

Com um suspiro, Taisho pôs o prato de volta à mesa, colo¬cou as mãos em sua cintura e conduziu-a até um dos lados da cama. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele ajeitou um travesseiro e deitou-se sobre os lençóis a seu lado.

— Qual é o seu plano para mim?

— Eu sei o que não planejei. — Olhou para os lábios dela e, logo em seguida, fitou-a.

Aquele olhar enviou uma onda de calor para todo o corpo de Rin, confundindo-a, e ela concentrou-se em uma rachadura no teto até controlar a respiração.

— Por que viemos aqui? — ela ousou perguntar.

— Porque tenho negócios a tratar.

As palavras dele provocaram desconfiança. Vira seus ne¬gócios pela Rinla, embora não tivesse intenção de confessar a ele.

Sentando-se, ele ergueu a barra das calças revelando um pu¬nhal dentro de uma bainha amarrada em sua perna. Soltou-a, colocando a arma sobre a pequena mesa, ao lado da garrafa de vinho. Pegou, então, o prato de comida e colocou-o sobre o colo dela. Serviu-se de uma coxa de galinha antes de dizer:

— Logo terminarei meus negócios. Agora, coma.

Rin piscou. Havia uma pistola no chão e um punhal na mesa. Taisho não era o cavalheiro que os habitantes de Pentreath imaginavam. Não... Ela estava rapidamente se con¬vencendo de que ele era contrabandista, o pirata que Dolly ha¬via predito.

Respirando fundo, olhou para a montanha de comida na frente dela e ficou atônita ao perceber que estava com fome. Mordendo o lábio, viu-o pegar a garrafa de vinho da mesa e colocá-la entre as pernas. Engolindo em seco, desviou o olhar.

Aquele homem, aquele estranho, a tinha roubado do seu pai, a tinha tiranizado, aterrorizado e colocado em perigo. Mas também tinha lhe propiciado conforto, matado sua fome e a mantido aquecida. Ele a defendera de estupradores e salvara sua virtude, talvez até mesmo sua vida.

Continuou a observá-lo. Ele parecia ter se esquecido dela. Estava com a cabeça inclinada levemente para trás, descan¬sada sobre a cabeceira da cama, os olhos fechados enquanto mastigava. Rin teve o premente desejo de acariciá-lo no rosto, e teve o olhar atraído para seus lábios.

Lembrou-se do beijo. Um beijo intenso, delicioso, arrebatador, que a fizera afastar-se da realidade. Aquilo era insano. Ficara apavorada ao ser atacada, mas ali, deitada ao lado de um homem de moral duvidosa, não sentia medo.

Desculpe-me. Fui abusado.

A constatação de que ela o tinha perdoado era um veneno amargo. Sim, ela o perdoara, embora não encontrasse lógica naquilo. Ele era seu inimigo, um homem cruel e frio que repre¬sentava tudo que ela deveria desprezar. Mas, depois de apenas algumas horas passadas ao lado dele, estava se apaixonando. ;

A constatação a deixou arrasada. Desesperou-se ao pensar que a ânsia que sentia por coisas inatingíveis tinha feito com que tecesse fantasias com um monstro que abalara seu mundo. Por aquilo, nunca se perdoaria.

— Rin, você precisa comer. — Pegou uma coxa de galinha do prato e ofereceu a ela.

Estava saborosa, crocante por fora e macia por dentro, e, antes que pudesse perceber, ela a devorou, bem como um bom pedaço de pão.

Terminada a refeição, ele pôs o prato sobre a mesinha e pe¬gou a garrafa de vinho. Ofereceu a ela, que recusou, meneando a cabeça. Levou a garrafa à boca, inclinando a cabeça para trás para tomar um bom gole antes de oferecê-la a ela mais uma vez.

. Ele não estava mais rindo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO IV

Rin fitou-o, sabendo que os lábios dele haviam tocado o gargalo, que a língua tinha sorvido as gotas que tinham ficado ali. Com o pulso acelerado, esticou o braço para pegar a gar¬rafa. Tomou um bom gole e ao tirá-la da boca, passou a língua lentamente pelo gargalo. Percebeu que ele a encarava, os olhos escuros e pesados.

— Tomou o suficiente? — perguntou, a voz grave e profunda. Ela assentiu e devolveu a garrafa, que ele depositou sobre a mesa, antes de apagar a lamparina.

— Boa noite, Rin. Durma bem.

Taisho virou-se de costas para ela, e em segundos, a ca¬dência suave da respiração mostrou que ele tinha adormecido.

Na manhã seguinte, o sol a despertou. Rin se espreguiçou, maravilhada com o sonho que preenchera sua noite. Um ho¬mem maravilhoso, o beijo mais...

Abrindo os olhos, olhou ao redor. Não fora sonho. Ele estava ali, de pé, olhando para ela, o peito nu aparecendo sob a camisa aberta.

Aquela imagem a deixou desconcertada. Ele era perfeito, mesmo desarrumado.

— Acorde, Rin. Preciso partir. Permaneça no quarto e mante¬nha a porta trancada. O café da manhã será trazido para você.

Rin se animou. Ele a deixaria sozinha. Contudo, assim que a idéia de fugir passou por sua cabeça, foi atingida pela dura realidade de não ter para onde ir.

— Não teme que eu fuja? — Prendeu a respiração. Por que o estava provocando?

— Fugir? — Ele não tentou esconder a incredulidade. — Não há lugar para onde possa ir onde eu não a encontre, doce Rin. Você é minha. Comprei e paguei.

— Por favor, não me chame de doce Rin.

— Por que não? — Fitou os lábios carnudos — Você é doce. Ele apoiou o pé sobre uma cadeira e amarrou a bainha, acomodando o punhal. Em seguida, dirigiu-se à porta e saiu, trancando-a.

Rin saiu da cama e se vestiu. Atravessou o quarto para ir ao lavatório e ficou surpresa ao encontrar uma lata de pó dental e uma jarra de água fresca. Inclinando-se, pegou a que tinha levado consigo e cuidou dos dentes. Até mesmo um mons¬tro usava pó dental, pensou e, por um momento, aquilo o fez pa¬recer bastante humano. Depois de lavar o rosto, foi até a Rinla e abriu a cortina. A carruagem estava no pátio, mas não havia nem sombra de Taisho. Recusou-se a admitir a pontada de decepção. De repente, a porta se abriu e ela se virou, largando a beirada da cortina.

Taisho entrou no quarto, com um prato cheio de comida em uma das mãos e um grosso livro na outra. Colocou o livro na cama e ofereceu o prato a ela.

— Comprei um livro para você... — Parou, franzindo a tes¬ta. — Sabe ler?

— Sim, minha mãe me ensinou.

— E como ela sabia ler?

— Mamãe não foi sempre a esposa de um estalajadeiro. Ela era a décima segunda filha de um xerife — declarou, suave¬mente, erguendo o queixo em desafio. — Como o senhor apren¬deu a ler?

— Não fui sempre o homem que sou agora. Fui o filho de uma mulher que me ensinou as letras. — Seu tom de voz ficou brusco. — Devo voltar ao crepúsculo. Para sua segurança, não saia desacompanhada. — Olhou-a com seriedade. — Ouça o que estou dizendo, Rin. O pântano é cheio de perigos. Eu não ficaria contente em tirar seu corpo de lá.

Com esse aviso, saiu, deixando-a paralisada por um instan¬te. Finalmente, olhou para o livro e franziu a testa, confusa. Que tipo de escrava era ela que seu amo lhe trazia distração para amenizar as horas de espera?

Depois de terminar o desjejum e arrumar o quarto, pegou o livro Os Mistérios de Udolpho e começou a ler. Interessada na história, nem notou o tempo passar. Ao meio-dia, Hawker apareceu para levá-la para caminhar do lado de fora da hos¬pedaria. O céu estava claro, o ar fresco, mas a paisagem era desoladora, formada por terrenos estéreis. Depois de andarem uma distância razoável, Hawker olhou para os pés dela.

— A senhorita está bem?

Mancava bastante, os músculos das pernas doloridos pela longa viagem do dia anterior.

— Estou bem, obrigada. Quanto mais eu caminhar, melhor me sentirei. — Deu alguns passos para comprovar o que dizia.

— Por aí não, senhorita. — Hawker a pegou pelo braço e, gentilmente, fez com que ela mudasse de direção. — O pântano fica desse lado. O pântano e a morte.

Alguma coisa na voz do rapaz a fez estremecer.

— Morte de quem?

— A minha. Um garoto pode perder-se facilmente, especial¬mente depois de escurecer. Eu achava que estava na direção certa, pois sou uma pessoa do campo, mas me enganei. Então, caminhei assobiando, feliz, para logo em seguida mergulhar no lodo úmido.

— Como conseguiu sair?

— Não consegui. Foi milor... o sr. Warriçk que me tirou. E ele era um estranho para mim. E eu já tinha o lodo na altura dos ombros. Ele agarrou minha camisa e me arrancou de lá. Desde então, estou com ele. Ele era capitão. Tornei-me seu aju¬dante e companheiro.

Capitão. Agora, tinha mais duas peças no quebra-cabeça que era Sesshoumaru Taisho. Fora capitão de um navio e arriscara a própria vida para salvar um garoto desconhecido.

Estranho como, às vezes, as peças de um jogo podiam torná-lo ainda mais confuso.

O terceiro dia foi igual aos anteriores. Rin saiu acompa¬nhada de Hawker e, após a caminhada, passou a tarde lendo. A noite caiu, uma escuridão pesada e conhecida. Sozinha no quarto, fechou o livro e apoiou a mão sobre a capa de couro, a concentração afetada pelo barulho de rodas sobre o chão de pedra.

Pegando o lampião, foi até a Rinla a tempo de ver um veícu¬lo parecido com o que vira na primeira noite, parar. O cocheiro desceu e caminhou para dentro da hospedaria. Começava a fe¬char a cortina quando viu dois vultos protegidos pela escuridão, andando furtivamente até a carroça carregada. Vislumbrou uma mecha de cabelo branco.

Era Davey. O homem que a atacara.

Estremeceu e, com o coração acelerado, observou-o. O homem que o acompanhava certamente era Gaby. Uma terceira pessoa apareceu nas sombras, Alto e grande, vestido com um casaco preto, ele era inconfundível. Taisho caminhou em di¬reção aos dois com passos seguros. Ela não conseguia entender o que eles diziam, mas Davey e Gaby pareciam beligerantes e alterados.

Taisho avançou e os dois homens se afastaram. Davey deu um passo à frente e. Rin notou que alguma coisa brilhava na sombra, talvez a lâmina de um punhal. Os homens começaram a brigar e um grito fez com que os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçassem. Agarrando-se à cortina, encostou o rosto no vidro, incapaz de afastar os olhos.

Uma figura saiu da sombra cambaleando.

Assustada, pôs a mão sobre a boca. Oh, céus, que tragédia havia testemunhado?

Dois homens se afastaram, um amparando o outro, sem to¬car na carroça. E ela não teve dificuldade para perceber quem era o terceiro homem que tinha permanecido atrás.

Os segundos se arrastaram, os pensamentos de Rin em de¬sordem. Taisho virou o rosto para a hospedaria e deu um pas¬so até a claridade vinda das Rinlas do andar térreo. Ela iden¬tificou um objeto inconfundível em sua mão: um punhal, que ele segurava com a confiança de um homem que sabia o que estava fazendo.

Apesar da atitude civilizada, Sesshoumaru Taisho era um misté¬rio e uma ameaça. Tinha que manter em mente que não sabia do que ele era capaz. Caminhando pelo quarto, esfregou os bra¬ços, incapaz de se aquecer. Apenas quando ele entrou no quar¬to, alguns minutos depois, é que ela parou de andar.

— Boa noite, Rin — disse, com um olhar zombeteiro.

Ela o fitou, atormentada pela suspeita e pela imensa ale¬gria que sentiu ao vê-lo chegar. Por um momento, questionou a própria sanidade. Tinha que ver aquele homem exatamente como ele era, um criminoso, um contrabandista, talvez um des¬truidor de navios e um assassino. Alguém que devia temer.

Loucura. Era a única explicação para seus sentimentos em relação a ele.

Pegou a bandeja que ele lhe estendia, sentindo o aroma bom de pão fresco e de guisado de carneiro.

— Boa noite — respondeu, enquanto ele tirava o casaco e o pendurava.

Seu coração batia forte ao observá-lo executar o mesmo ri¬tual das noites anteriores: tirar a pistola e o punhal e colocá-los ao lado da cama.

Se pudesse examinar a arma, veria vestígios de sangue?

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Erguendo os olhos, no¬tou que ele a estava observando. Agitada, tirou os pratos da bandeja e os arrumou sobre a mesa. Sentaram-se um diante do outro.

— Está gostando do livro? — perguntou, momentos mais tarde.

— Sim, obrigada.

Rin serviu-se de batata e cenoura.

— O que acha de Emily? — quis saber, inclinando-se para pôr o vinho no copo dela.

Ela o fitou. Passara os últimos minutos querendo saber se ele ferira um homem e ele estava pensando em literatura.

— Ela preza as belezas simples da vida, e isso eu posso entender — respondeu calmamente, pensando na heroína de Os Mistérios de Udolpho. — Mas tende a desmaiar muito.

Taisho riu, o som breve e claro. Rin fechou os olhos, apre¬ciando a cadência da risada, perplexa pelo prazer que sentia em ouvi-la. Quando os abriu, ele a observava, com um sorriso nos belos lábios.

Lábios que a tinham beijado, quentes e firmes. Abaixou a cabeça, desanimada tanto pela incapacidade de expulsar o epi¬sódio da memória quanto por saber que gostara do beijo e de¬sejava desesperadamente ser beijada de novo.

— Sim, acho que tem razão — ele concordou. — Eu acho que Emily é muito honrada.

— Admira isso? Seu profundo senso de honra? Não parece um homem que valorize a moralidade ou a honra — Rin disse, prendendo a respiração ao pensar no que acabara de dizer. — Oh, eu...

A intensidade do olhar de Taisho parecia atingi-la na alma t enxergar muito além do que ela gostaria.

— Moralidade... — ele murmurou. — Não, não tenho tempo para a moral social imposta por uma civilização corrupta. Mas não sou um homem que iguala a falsa moralidade com honra. Vamos dizer que eu tenho meu próprio código moral.

O tom de voz era seco e seguro, com alguma emoção que ela não conseguiu identificar.

Abriu a boca, mas não respondeu. Aquelas palavras que¬riam dizer que ele escolhera viver do lado de fora das frontei¬ras da civilização? Era uma confissão de suas ações ilegais? E isso significava que ele era honrado de acordo com algum padrão secreto que não quisera definir. As possibilidades a atormentavam.

Terminaram a refeição em silêncio, visivelmente constran¬gidos. Pedindo licença, Taisho levantou-se da mesa e atra¬vessou o quarto. Rin olhou para as costas largas quando ele pegou a pistola e o punhal. De algum modo, o ofendera. Quase riu alto do absurdo daquilo. Ela questionara a honra de um homem suspeito de ser contrabandista e ladrão. E, ainda pior, achava que tinha agido com grosseria.

Voltando à mesa, ele colocou os pratos vazios na bandeja, sem olhar para ela.

— Vou dar-lhe um momento de privacidade, Rin.

Dito isso, ergueu a bandeja e saiu, trancando a porta pelo lado de fora. Confusa, ela trocou as roupas para dormir. Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas e puxou os lençóis até a altura do quei¬xo, como fizera nas noites anteriores. Agora sabia o que espe¬rar. Sabia que Taisho voltaria e se deitaria ao lado dela. O pensamento a emocionou e afligiu. Virou-se de um lado para o outro, nervosamente esperando pelo retorno dele. Por fim, fechou os olhos, as pálpebras pesadas devido o adiantado da hora. E mergulhou em um sono leve.

Ela estava em uma passagem escura, em pé no mar cinzento e furioso. Uma mulher emergiu das ondas, o cabelo vermelho se agitando como cobras vivas, as órbitas negras no crânio, as mãos estendidas. No rochedo, uma figura disfarçada observava e ria até desaparecer, substituída por um homem vestido como qualquer mortal, um estranho vindo da terrível lembrança. Ele estava ali, mas então aparecia perto da Mansão Trevisham.

— Ei, garota. Qual é o caminho para a hospedaria?

O jovem, não parecia ameaçador, mas a arrebentação agita¬va e rugia com fúria atrás dele.

Esteja em casa antes de escurecer. A recomendação da mãe ecoava em seus pensamentos e ela sentiu o peso do céu, tingido pela noite que se aproximava. Incerta, olhou para trás, para o homem. Qual o problema de contar ao estranho sobre o cami¬nho? Que dano poderia causar?

O terror era um miasma espesso, embrulhando-a no seu abraço sufocante.

Tarde demais. Tarde demais para ver o dano, para escutar o alarme que percorria suas veias com tentáculos gelados. As mãos dele estavam nela, ferindo-a. As mãos dele...

Com um grito, Rin sentou-se, o peito pesado enquanto ten¬tava respirar. Uma recordação. Um sonho. Não tinha aquele pesadelo havia tanto tempo que achava ter se livrado dele.

Sentiu mãos sobre seus ombros, mãos gentis, leves e confortadoras. Estremeceu. Estava em um quarto na hospedaria.

Assustada, tentou se livrar das recordações que a domina¬vam, atravessando a fronteira entre o sonho e a vigília. Rígida e distraída, olhou para o nada, assombrada por imagens que ainda pareciam reais, memórias que se recusavam â deixá-la. O fogo da lareira havia apagado e o quarto estava mergulhado no frio e na escuridão.

— Deite perto de mim, doçura. Não deixarei que nada a machuque, nem mesmo os demônios dos seus sonhos.

O tom suave e firme da voz de Sesshoumaru acalmou-a. As mãos grandes e quentes a puxaram de encontro ao peito e a abraçaram. Rin não resistiu, tragada pela força e pela gentileza do toque.

— Durma agora — ele disse, a respiração acariciando seu rosto, aquecendo-a.

Podia sentir o ritmo firme do coração dele, e a cadência da respiração. Ele era grande, mas acariciava seus cabelos com muita delicadeza.

O horror das recordações do passado foi desvanecendo e ela caiu no sono, confortada pelo abraço do monstro que fazia par¬te da sua vida. Pensou que devia estar desequilibrada, para se sentir tão bem nos braços dele.

Não, não estava louca. Estava segura, ao menos naquele momento. O pesadelo viera buscá-la, mas ele não a deixara ir.

A manhã encontrou Taisho de pé e vestido, rondando pelo quarto como uma fera enjaulada.

— Meus negócios estão concluídos e podemos partir. Estou com saudade de casa.

Casa. Rin olhou para ele, insegura. Eles não iriam para a casa dela. Iriam para a casa dele. Teve medo. Ele fora gentil, mas ela não estava calma e nem se sentia segura.

Taisho estava muito sério e seu olhar era distante e frio.

— Você viu demais nessa pequena excursão. — Fez uma pausa antes de dizer: — Vou esperá-la do lado de fora. Apresse-se, por favor.

Ele esperou por ela no corredor, junto com Hawker, que entrou no quarto apressadamente para pegar seus pertences. Caminharam juntos até o pátio da hospedaria.

— Sr. Taisho! — chamou-o da porta o proprietário da hos¬pedaria, Joss Gossin.

Gossin olhou para ela e ficou evidente que a tinha reconhe¬cido, da época em que estivera ali com seu pai. Era a primeira vez que a vira desde a sua chegada. Constrangida, ruborizou ao se lembrar que passara as noites anteriores na mesma cama que Taisho, e o homem jamais acreditaria que nada acontece¬ra entre os dois.

Outro pensamento passou por sua mente. Como proprietá¬rio daquele estabelecimento, era altamente improvável que o sr. Gossin não soubesse das atividades de seu hóspede. Aquela idéia a perturbou. A maioria dos habitantes de Cornwall acre¬ditava que o que o mar jogava na praia era de propriedade de¬les, e que um pouco de contrabando não era prejudicial. Porém, o que acontecia ali não era algo pequeno e inofensivo.

A Hospedaria New fazia parte do roteiro de contrabando que serpenteava por toda a zona litorânea. Havia também a terrível possibilidade de os ladrões estarem atraindo os navios, pois era estranho que tanto o grupo de destruidores de navios quanto os contrabandistas estivessem atuando na costa ao mesmo tempo. Mais provável serem um mesmo grupo, lidera¬do, talvez, por Taisho.

Quando os homens encetaram uma animada conversa, Rin se pôs a andar pelo pátio e se dirigiu até uma grande pilha de pedregulhos e pedras diante dela. Quando a alcançou, bateu em uma das pedras com o bico da bota. De repente, viu algu¬ma coisa brilhar e abaixou-se para pegar. Parecia o botão que notara faltar no paletó de Sesshoumaru na primeira noite. Logo, viu também outra coisa. Pés calçados por botas, semi-escondidos pelas pedras. Correu os olhos pelo corpo do homem até a mecha de cabelo branco caída na testa. Era Davey. Havia uma grande mancha de sangue no solo.

Apavorada, cambaleou, procurando Taisho com os olhos. Como se sentisse seu desespero, ele se virou e os olhares de ambos se encontraram.

— Rin! — Ele a alcançou com largas passadas. — O que foi?

— Ali — murmurou, sentindo a garganta obstruída. — Um homem morto.

Rin deu um passo para trás enquanto os homens puxavam o corpo de Davey dos pedregulhos. Ele tinha os braços sobre a cabeça e o rosto virado para baixo.

Estava chocada e atormentada. Teria Taisho matado aque¬le homem? Teria ela testemunhado o assassinato pela Rinla do seu quarto? Colocou, discretamente, o botão que havia encon¬trado no bolso da capa. Aquilo, decerto, não provaria nada, pois Davey estava vigoroso e robusto vários dias depois de Taisho ter perdido o botão do paletó.

— Apunhalado pelas costas — um dos homens declarou. Taisho voltou-se para Hawker.

— Você sabe o que fazer — disse, indicando o cadáver.

— Sei, senhor.

— Não deveríamos chamar o xerife? — Rin protestou. — Encontrar o assassino? Enviar o homem à sua família?

— Davey não tinha família. Um dos rapazes o levará à igre¬ja e ele será enterrado — disse Hawker.

Rin olhou para o grupo de homens e percebeu que era ob¬servada com maldade por um deles: Gaby, o companheiro de Davey. Lembrou-se de como eles a haviam tocado e das amea¬ças que tinham feito. E agora, um deles estava morto. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, desviou o olhar e respirou fundo, estre-mecendo.

— Quanto ao xerife... — Hawker deu de ombros. Taisho esboçou um sorriso e meneou a cabeça.

— Minha lei bastará.

Viajaram em silêncio durante bastante tempo, Taisho com o cenho carregado, olhando pela Rinla da carruagem, e Rin recordando os terríveis eventos da manhã.

— O senhor... — balbuciou. Que tolice a dominara para ou¬sar fazer perguntas a ele? Suspirando, tentou continuar: — Sr. Taisho... — Mais uma vez, não teve coragem de prosseguir.

Ele se virou e fitou-a, um olhar firme que Rin não teve coragem de evitar.

— Sesshoumaru — ele disse, suavemente. — Nós partilhamos uma cama, doce Rin. — Sorriu. — Meu nome de batismo é Sesshoumaru. Use-o.

Ela sentiu uma onda de calor diante daquelas palavras.

— Não partilhamos nada além de um lugar para dormir — ela o corrigiu. — E eu o chamarei de...

— Sesshoumaru. Você me chamará de Sesshoumaru. Considere isso uma ordem. Você não vai colaborar comigo, Rin? Não concordou com o acordo?

Abrindo a boca para responder, ela sentiu-se perdida, in¬quieta com as perguntas dele e com o tom estranho em sua voz, baixo e áspero e um tanto ansioso, como se alguma coisa importante estivesse ligada ao uso do nome dele. -Sr. Warri...

A expressão de desagrado a fez engolir o resto da palavra, e olhou pela Rinla antes de, em silêncio, treinar o nome dele. Sesshoumaru. Por que ele queria ouvi-la dizer seu nome? Olhando-o, viu que a encarava. Alguma coisa naquele olhar fazia seu cora¬ção disparar e sua pele formigar.

— Sesshoumaru... — ela sussurrou, o nome preenchendo o pequeno espaço que os separava.

Ele se inclinou, apoiando uma das mãos no banco ao lado dela, que gelou, atraída e repelida, seu bom senso lutando para desviar o olhar, e seu corpo ansiando para que ele se aproxi¬masse ainda mais.

Desejava inalar o cheiro dele, descansar a mão naquele pei¬to forte. Olhou para os lábios firmes e sensuais. Lábios de um homem duro, talvez até um pouco cruel.

Oh, Deus. O que havia de errado com ela, para desejar com ardor um homem que era contrabandista, destruidor de navios, assassino? Seria um traço hereditário? O mesmo que fizera com que sua mãe se apaixonasse por um homem rude e severo e muito inferior a ela?

Mas, naquele momento, aquilo não importava. O que quer que ele fosse, Rin ansiava por ele. Desejava pressionar seus lábios sobre os dele, abrir a boca como ele lhe ensinara. Olhando-a in¬tensamente, Sesshoumaru passou o polegar por seu lábio inferior, e ela sentiu um desejo inimaginável de lamber e sugar seu dedo.

A carruagem deu um solavanco, arremessando-a contra o encosto do banco, o que foi suficiente para lembrá-la do perigo que ele representava. Não podia confiar naquele homem. No entanto, cada vez que a olhava, parecia se esquecer de que ele era arrogante, moldado em metal e gelo.

Decidiu, finalmente, fazer a pergunta que a atormentava desde que a viagem começara.

— Aquele homem... Davey... Você o... — Não, não podia per¬guntar daquele modo. Teria que refazer a pergunta. — Quem acha que o matou? E por quê?

O rosto de Sesshoumaru não revelou nenhuma emoção quan¬do ele se encostou ao banco e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Observou-a em silêncio.

— Pergunte novamente — ele ordenou. — Mas pergunte o que deseja saber, e não uma versão da pergunta. — Desviou o olhar e ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, antes de continu¬ar: — Não deve me temer, Rin.

Aquele conselho era absurdo. Por que ele se importaria que sua escrava o temesse? E como imaginava que aquele senti¬mento podia ser evitado?

— Pergunte — ele ordenou.

— Não sei do que está falando.

Ela enfiou a mão no bolso da capa, as pontas dos dedos es¬fregando o botão que encontrara no local do crime. Lembrou-se do punhal e da ameaça que ele tinha feito ao homem assassi¬nado. Seu pulso acelerou. Retirando a mão, pressionou ambas sobre a saia. E preparou-se para perguntar.

— Aquele homem, Davey, você o matou?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, que foi percorrida por um estreme¬cimento ao vê-lo sorrir.

— E corajosa. Poucos homens se atreveriam a me questio¬nar.

— Você me fez perguntar. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Além do mais, não sou homem.

— Mas eu sou. — Fitou-lhe os lábios e, casualmente, encos¬tou a perna na dela. — E meus sentidos estão repletos de você, doce Rin.

Aquela onda de calor percorreu-a de novo, ainda com mais intensidade do que antes. Ele estava tão perto, era tão belo e tão másculo... Não conseguia vencer a atração que sentia por ele.

Colocando a palma da mão à frente, para impedir o avanço dele, disse:

— Obrigou-me a perguntar e agora se recusa a responder.

Ele pegou uma mecha dos cabelos dela para logo em seguida largá-la.

— Responda — ela sussurrou. Por um momento, chegou a se esquecer do que queria saber, a atenção fixa em Sesshoumaru Taisho, na paixão que via no seu olhar, na linha rígida de sua mandíbula.

Ele a desejava. Não podia fingir ignorância, pois sentia a própria reação vibrar em cada fibra de seu corpo. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua, desejando que fosse ele quem os estivesse tocando. Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais, e ela pôde sentir a respira¬ção quente acariciar sua pele. Cerrou os pulsos para conter o desejo de tocar os cabelos sedosos, de correr os dedos por sua pele e sentir a textura...

— Eu não o matei, Rin.

Ela queria acreditar naquelas palavras.

— Mas poderia.

Ele riu, divertido.

— Eu não escolheria um modo covarde para matar um ho¬mem. Eu não o apunhalaria pelas costas.

— Você mente. De certo modo, atingiu meu pai pelas costas. Não usou um punhal, mas o desespero, tirando-me dele em vez de enfrentar o homem que você chama de inimigo.

— Não minto bem, Rin e, portanto, nem tento. A verdade sempre basta. — Ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Eu enfrentei seu pai e não roubei nada. Ele estava bêbado demais para perceber o valor do que deu com tanto descuido. Eu não roubei você, Rin. Você veio por sua vontade. — Tocou-a no queixo, inclinan¬do sua cabeça, para impedir que desviasse o olhar. — Lembre-se disso. Lembre-se de que você fez uma escolha.

Rin lutou contra aquela declaração. Na ocasião, achara ter aceitado a única solução possível, acreditara que aquele ho¬mem rude e belo não tinha lhe oferecido alternativa. E agora? Já não sabia mais de nada.

Confusa, desviou o olhar, passando a admirar a paisagem do lado de fora quando, de repente, deu-se conta de que não conhecia aquele caminho.

— Não estamos indo para a Mansão Trevisham?

— Estamos. Por outro caminho.

A resposta apenas serviu para deixá-la ainda mais ansiosa. Pouco tempo depois, o cocheiro parou a carruagem. Rin tinha percebido vagamente que eles haviam deixado a estrada prin¬cipal, e agora via uma casa de fazenda, pintada de branco, com um bonito telhado preto e um bem cuidado jardim. Um pouco além, havia uma colina que criava um obstáculo entre a casa e o mar. Era um velho truque. Contrabandistas transportavam terra para construir um muro, escondendo suas atividades no¬turnas dos olhos da patrulha costeira.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru. A expressão era fria, e não traía o desejo que havia irrompido entre os dois. Por um momento, achou que tinha imaginado todas aquelas emoções, a necessi¬dade urgente e a inexplicável atração entre eles.

E então, naquele exato momento, ele a fitou. Nos belos olhos, viu o reflexo de seu próprio anseio, misturado ao dele. Sesshoumaru ainda a desejava. A constatação era assustadora e excitante. Porém, o que mais a perturbava, era o fato de ele querer que seu desejo fosse percebido por ela, que fosse reconhecido.

Sesshoumaru se virou para abrir a porta da carruagem, desceu e estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a sair.

— Aquele dia em que me tirou da minha casa. Deixou, de propósito, que eu subisse na carruagem sozinha, sem ajuda. Por quê?

— Para que perguntar o que você já sabe?

Rin apertou os lábios, certa de que a conduta daquele dia, quando ele nem ao menos olhara para ela, fora especificamente para atormentar seu pai.

Sesshoumaru a ajudou a descer, segurando sua mão mais tempo do que o necessário. O toque a fez desejar se jogar nos braços dele e jamais se afastar. Suspirou, seus olhares se encontraram, e ele, por fim, soltou sua mão.

Sesshoumaru a fitava com olhos famintos. Ele a desejava, mas não a tomava. Por quê? Desnorteada, ela se virou e, procurando se acalmar, aspirou a maresia que vinha do oceano.

De repente, a porta da casa se abriu e uma mulher de meia-idade saiu para o sol do final da manhã.

— Bem, aí estão vocês. — Caminhou em direção a Sesshoumaru sorrindo, com as mãos estendidas para saudá-lo. — Eu os esperava mais cedo. Mas isso não importa. Estão aqui, agora, não é? Os rapazes chegarão com a carroça. Hawker cuidará dos cavalos? — Ele e eu.

De repente, ao ver Rin, o sorriso da mulher desvaneceu.

— Oh, querido, quem é essa moça? — perguntou.

— Ela é minha, Wenna — Taisho respondeu de maneira rude.

Rin ficou tensa.

— Sua? — Wenna mediu Rin dos pés à cabeça, tentando tirar conclusões. — Bem, que coisa você fez arrastando sua es¬posa por aí como se fosse bagagem em vez de deixá-la em casa confortável. Homens!

Para surpresa de Rin, Sesshoumaru franziu as sobrancelhas, mas nada disse.

A mulher deu um passo à frente e enlaçou-a pela cintura, conduzindo-a em direção à casa, com determinação.

— Meu nome é Wenna Tubb. Mas pode me chamar apenas de Wenna, sra. Taisho.

— Não sou... Isto é, sou sua...

— O que foi, querida? Você não é?... Você é?... — Ergueu os braços. — Não importa. Venha comigo. Parece precisar de boa comida e de um bom descanso.

Ao olhar para trás, viu Sesshoumaru encostado na carruagem, rin¬do. Por que ele estava rindo? Aquele homem duro e frio tinha senso de humor? Voltando-se novamente para Wenna, falou em voz alta:

— Obrigada, Wenna. Tem razão. Necessito de comida. Meu marido não me alimentou essa manhã. Estou faminta e fatigada.

— Oh! Ele não trouxe nada com vocês? Que homem! — Wenna endereçou um olhar duro para Sesshoumaru.

Por sobre os ombros, Rin o observou se afastando da car¬ruagem


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO V

Ao entrarem em casa, Wenna tirou a capa de Rin. Moveu-se para a esquerda, para uma grande e arejada cozinha, e parou perto da Rinla que dava para o jardim da frente. Rin acompanhou o olhar dela, observando Sesshoumaru e Hawker cuida¬rem dos cavalos.

— Ele é bom com os animais — Wenna disse, com orgulho. — Alguém esperaria isso de um homem que viveu tanto tempo no mar?

— Quanto tempo ele ficou no mar? — Rin perguntou. Embora tentasse se convencer de que apenas queria obter informações sobre o inimigo, a verdade era bem outra. Queria conhecer Sesshoumaru. Ele a intrigava e despertava emoções intensas em seu coração. Ele a fazia sentir-se diferente, e não alguém definido pela perna defeituosa ou pelo papel de filha do esta¬lajadeiro. Com Sesshoumaru, ela não era a Rin aleijada e digna de pena. Ele a enxergava como mulher.

— E melhor que pergunte a ele a respeito dos seus anos no mar. — Wenna se ocupava em ajeitar a louça para o jantar. — Você não acha que ele deveria ter me contado sobre o casamento? — resmungou, entregando-lhe uma pilha de pratos.

Rin os pegou com cuidado. Eram de porcelana, notou, com lindos detalhes florais. Mancando, foi até o cômodo adjacente, a sala de jantar.

— Não sou esposa dele — disse, dispondo os pratos na mesa. — Sou apenas uma criada. Uma escrava. Ele me comprou e pagou. — Estremeceu. As palavras soavam muito pior quando ditas em voz alta.

— Criada?

Erguendo os olhos, viu Wenna parada à porta da cozinha lançando-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

— A vida o ensinou a nunca fazer nada sem uma boa razão. Se você é criada dele... Bem, ele a tratará bem. Tudo dará certo no final, criança. Guarde minhas palavras.

Sensibilizada, piscando para não chorar, colocou o último prato sobre a mesa.

Wenna achava que tudo daria certo no fim, mas Rin sen¬tiu o desespero atormentá-la. Sesshoumaru realmente a tratava muito bem e não precisava se proteger dele.

Era apenas seu coração que precisava de proteção, pois estava irremediavelmente atraída pela força e gentileza que ele demonstrava. Sentia também a necessidade de cuidar dele crescendo dentro de si.

— Estou apenas dizendo que ele não será uma ameaça para você — Wenna insistiu.

Rin meneou a cabeça diante da convicção da mulher. Como continuou em silêncio, Wenna prosseguiu:

— Bem, você o ouviu rir, o que é raro. Aposto que gosta de você.

Talvez, pensou Rin. Como poderia gostar de qualquer ou¬tra propriedade.

— Ele não pode. Eu...

— Aqueles meninos querem comer, querida. Termine de pôr a mesa. Os talheres estão naquela gaveta.

Seguindo as instruções, ela abriu a gaveta e ficou pasma. Os mais finos talheres que já havia visto ou imaginado, ali, naquela humilde casa. Que ação trouxera tanta riqueza para aquelas pessoas? Certamente, não ações honestas, pois apenas um garfo daquele compraria alimento por um ano. Que tipo de mulher era Wenna Tubb?

Ouviu-se o som de rodas na estrada, seguido por um grito de homem. Rin olhou pela Rinla e viu uma grande carroça puxada por dois cavalos se aproximando da casa. Confusa, franziu a testa. Parecia a carroça que estava na Hospedaria New carregada de barris.

O cocheiro gritou um cumprimento e o segundo homem desceu da carroça. Meneou a cabeça, cumprimentando Sesshoumaru com respeito e reverência, mas havia algo na postura dele que chamou a atenção de Rin, talvez o andar orgulhoso e a arrogância.

— Aqueles são os meus meninos — Wenna disse. — Cadan é o que está na carroça, e Digory é o meu bebê. Um pouco sel¬vagem. Puxou ao pai, Deus proteja sua alma. — Suspirou. — Bem, é bom eu pôr a comida na mesa. Homens detestam espe¬rar pela comida. Ficam irritados.

— Não tanto quanto ficam irritados esperando pela bebida — Rin replicou.

— E como sabe disso?

— Ajudei meu pai no bar desde pequena.

— Bar... — A mulher arregalou os olhos e sua expressão mudou. — Eu devia ter imaginado. Você é ela. A garota do estalajadeiro...

— E a culpa disso não é dela.

O som da voz de Sesshoumaru fez Rin estremecer e ela virou-se para vê-lo à porta. Contra a vontade, seu coração traiçoeiro disparou. Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre a testa com um gesto de impaciência, e lançou a Wenna um olhar sombrio.

A mulher recuou e colocou as mãos atrás das costas.

Em silêncio, Rin notou que um dos homens carregava um barril sobre o ombro. Eles estavam descarregando a carroça. Sesshoumaru também carregava um barril.

— Vamos, mamãe está com o almoço pronto. — Digory pas¬sou por Sesshoumaru e olhou de soslaio para Rin. — Bem, quem te¬mos aqui? — perguntou.

Ela sentiu um arrepio sob aquele olhar.

— Não me diga que está amarrado, homem! — exclamou ele, voltando-se para Sesshoumaru.

— De certa maneira.

Percebendo que era observada por Sesshoumaru, Rin ergueu o queixo e os ombros. Tinha conhecido gente pior do que Digory Tubb na sua vida e sabia que a coisa mais tola a fazer seria se encolher e demonstrar medo.

— Ah, bem, você poderá me contar enquanto comemos. — Digory deu de ombros e atravessou o estreito corredor para desaparecer por uma porta.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela durante um momento, sua atenção deixando-a ainda mais confusa. Logo em seguida, também en¬trou na casa. Os dois foram seguidos por Cadan e Hawker. Pela Rinla, Rin observou até a carroça ser esvaziada e os homens darem a volta na casa, desaparecendo de vista.

Depois de se certificar de que Wenna estava ocupada com suas panelas, dirigiu-se a uma sala de visitas, onde havia duas poltronas e um grande sofá. Em uma das paredes, uma enorme lareira. Não havia sinal dos barris e, aparentemente, também não havia outra saída. Confusa, olhou ao redor, mas não viu nenhuma evidência do carregamento do contrabando.

— A curiosidade matou o gato — Sesshoumaru sussurrou no ouvido dela, a voz baixa e grave.

Assustada, ela gritou e se virou para ele.

— Aqui está você, doce Rin, curiosa como qualquer bichano.

— Eu estava apenas...

— Curiosa — ele completou.

Por um momento, ela não disse nada, o coração disparado, mas, por fim, acabou concordando.

— É. Acho que estou.

— Qual é a sua curiosidade? — ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Rin deu um passo para trás, e mais outro, na sala quase vazia. Sesshoumaru avançava em direção a ela a cada passo que dava. Deixando uma das poltronas entre os dois, ela meneou a cabeça.

— Vamos. Pergunte o que quiser, doçura.

A lembrança do olhar que ele lhe endereçara na carruagem quando perguntara quem tinha assassinado Davey retornou à sua mente.

— Você é contrabandista? — perguntou por fim, olhando-o fixamente.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de predador, exibindo os dentes brancos.

— É claro. Como todos em Cornwall.

— Você não é de Cornwall.

— Mas faço minha cota de contrabando.

Bem, ela não deveria ter feito a pergunta se não quisesse ouvir a resposta. Esperara uma negação e agora não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se angustiada.

Imaginou por que Sesshoumaru não mentira em vez de assumir a culpa com tanta displicência. Não temia que ela fosse às auto¬ridades para denunciá-lo? Ou tinha convicção de que ela nunca escaparia?

— Não gosto de contrabandistas — sussurrou.

Por um momento, Rin tinha novamente doze anos de idade e voltava para casa antes do crepúsculo. Um homem lhe pedi¬ra informações e ela, garota tola, havia parado para atendê-lo, confiando em um estranho, um contrabandista, soube-se de¬pois. Fora atirada contra as pedras, a confiança e a ingenui¬dade destruídas como porcelana. Não servira de consolo saber que o mar tinha clamado pela vida daquele homem, pois as mesmas ondas agitadas haviam tomado a vida de sua mãe. Ela tinha saído à procura da filha e a encontrara lutando com o contrabandista, o vestido rasgado, a pele exposta. Enquanto a tragédia transcorria, sua mãe havia atacado o homem com os punhos e com unhas e dentes, e os três tinham sido sugados pelo mar. Apenas Rin tinha sobrevivido. A culpa por aquilo era um fardo que carregava.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sentindo-se gelada como se estivesse no fundo do mar.

— Contrabandista. Pirata. Embora eu prefira o termo cor¬sário — ele afirmou, sem nenhum remorso. — Comerciante é ainda melhor — acrescentou, jocoso. — Mais alguma coisa?

É um destruidor de navios? Não faria aquela pergunta, pois tinha medo da resposta. Considerar a possibilidade já era uma tortura, e não gostaria de ver suas suspeitas confirmadas. Portanto, controlou-se e apenas perguntou:

— Onde estão os barris?

— Escondidos até que eu precise deles.

— Por que me conta isto? Eu poderia denunciá-lo.

— Aos cobradores de impostos?

Aproximando-se, ele passou o dorso da mão em seu rosto e roçou seu lábio inferior com o dedo, antes de agarrá-la pelo pulso. Oh, o modo como olhava para ela! Com voracidade, com olhos de caçador. A respiração de Rin era pouco mais do que atormentados suspiros e o sangue gelava em suas veias.

— Você me denunciaria, doce Rin? — Aproximou-se ainda mais, a voz rouca e profunda. — Gostaria de me ver enforcado? De ouvir o barulho do meu pescoço se fraturando? Sentiria pra¬zer em ver meu rosto ficar vermelho e minha língua inchar?

Ela sentiu o estômago revirar ante a cena horrível que ele descrevia. Conseguia visualizar a multidão ansiosa pelo enfor¬camento, o cheiro dos corpos sujos e do medo.

Afastando-se, agarrou-se às costas da poltrona para man¬ter-se de pé. Amaldiçoou sua vivida imaginação e seu coração, que não se conformaria com a morte dele. Não podia imaginar, porque aquela visão era tão terrível.

— Por que eu deveria me importar com o seu destino? — ela perguntou. — Não é meu inimigo, o homem que virou meu mundo do avesso?

Ou seria ele o benfeitor que a salvara dos demônios que a perseguiam nos sonhos? Erguendo os olhos para fitá-lo, soube por que não podia agüentar a idéia de vê-lo enforcado. Aquele belo homem representava seus sonhos, com o rosto perfeito, a alma ferida e o inegável poder de atração. Ele era o príncipe de suas fantasias de criança transformado em um homem com os próprios demônios. Como ela. Ele também carregava um terrí¬vel sentimento de culpa. Podia sentir.

Se pudesse redimi-lo, talvez também se redimisse.

— Eu paguei a conta antes de cometer o crime. Vejo minhas ações como uma forma de equilibrar a balança — ele disse.

— Não entendo — Rin balbuciou.

— Eu sei. — Ele sorriu. — Além do mais, doçura, mesmo que você me denunciasse, necessitaria de provas do meu cri¬me, e você não as encontrará. — Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo ameaçador e jovial.

Uma incrível e perturbadora combinação.

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, Rin trabalhou lado a lado com Wenna na cozinha e no jardim. Com as mãos ocupadas, concentrava-se nos afazeres domésticos, afastando de sua men¬te as incertezas a respeito do futuro. Apesar da desconfiança que Wenna demonstrara ao descobrir sua identidade, ela era amigável e gentil.

Sesshoumaru cavalgara na primeira manhã ao lado de Hawker. Não dissera para onde iria ou o que faria, mas tinha dado ins¬truções específicas para que não se afastasse da casa.

— Você sabe atirar? — ele perguntara.

Diante da confirmação, tinha lhe entregado uma arma e avisado que tomasse cuidado, pois estava carregada. Dolly a havia ensinado a atirar depois da morte de sua mãe, para que ela não ficasse indefesa novamente.

Não tinha tido motivos para duvidar dos avisos de Sesshoumaru. Mais de uma vez, havia visto Digory observando-a com um olhar suspeito. Tomara cuidado para evitar sua companhia.

Na manhã do terceiro dia, Rin levantou-se disposta. Sesshoumaru tinha retornado no dia anterior. Ao vê-lo chegar, não consegui¬ra desviar o olhar, nem conter a alegria. Após arrumar o quar¬to, decidiu caminhar um pouco. Sabia que, se não exercitasse a perna doente, pagaria o preço da imobilidade e da dor. Atenta à recomendação de Sesshoumaru para que não se afastasse, deu ape¬nas alguns passos e voltou ao pátio.

— Bela manhã.

Assustada, ergueu a cabeça e viu Digory encostado na casa, observando-a.

— Sim, é uma linda manhã — respondeu.

— Está tomando um pouco de ar? — perguntou, desencostando-se da parede e se aproximando.

— Sim, estou.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Nos anos em que trabalhara no bar com seu pai, Rin conhecera homens daquele tipo, que fingiam um comportamento jovial, mas tinham um prazer secreto em tiranizar e amedrontar as pessoas. Decidida a não demonstrar medo, prosseguiu:

— E, se você se afastar do meu caminho, concluirei meu passeio.

— Passeio... — ele zombou. — Não há nada para você ver nesse caminho. — Inclinou-se, ameaçador. — Uma garota es¬perta ficaria no quarto, mantendo os olhos na própria cabeça.

Instintivamente, Rin recuou.

— E onde mais meus olhos poderiam estar a não ser na minha cabeça? — perguntou, olhando para a faca na cintura dele.

De repente, lembrou-se da mulher morta na praia e de suas órbitas oculares vazias. Suspirando, deu outro passo para trás, pressionando os dedos contra o pescoço quando ele olhou-a com maldade.

— É bom ver que você levou meu aviso a sério — ele disse, passando os dedos pelo cabo do punhal. — Ginny. O nome dela era Ginny. Era uma garota curiosa e acabou morta.

Aquelas palavras não deixavam dúvida. Sentiu náusea e um frio que chegou até seus ossos. Agarrando a saia com as mãos, vacilou, a boca seca, o coração disparado. Queria fugir dali. Teria sido Sesshoumaru quem o incumbira daquela brutal missão?

— Por que... Por que me contou isso?

— Sei que você anda bisbilhotando aqui e ali, procurando por coisas que não lhe dizem respeito. Você já custou a vida de um homem.

Ele falava de Davey e a culpava por sua morte. Por quê?

— Eu... — Ao olhar por sobre os ombros dela, Digory fechou a boca.

Um movimento chamou a atenção de Rin, que virou a ca¬beça para ver Sesshoumaru a certa distância. Descontrolada, cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sua voz traindo a repulsa e o desespero.

— Você estava em Pentreath na semana passada? Foi você...

— Mulheres estão sempre bisbilhotando e fazendo pergun¬tas. — Digory franziu o cenho e passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros. — Sei o que está querendo saber, moça, e lhe direi de modo que possa entender. Se o sr. Taisho quiser alguém mor¬to, ele mesmo o fará. É exímio no manejo do punhal.

Rin tentou controlar o tremor que a dominara e a fizera empalidecer. Não podia deixar que percebesse que estava ater¬rorizada. Ele se aproximou, e deu uma risada sinistra.

— O sr. Taisho sente prazer nisso — sussurrou. — Prazer com uma luta mortal e o sangue escorrendo por seus dedos. Pense nisso. E nunca duvide que curiosidade excessiva é um bom convite à lâmina do punhal dele. Ou do meu.

A carruagem rangia, à medida que se distanciavam da casa de Wenna. Rin tinha as mãos apoiadas no colo, e a mente ocu¬pada com coisas terríveis e assustadoras.

— Eu a instruí para que ficasse longe de Digory — Sesshoumaru falou, suavemente.

— Sim — Rin concordou, virando o rosto para a Rinla, fingindo interesse na paisagem. — Mas talvez não o tenha ins¬truído para se manter afastado de mim.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, mas Rin não olhou para ele.

A terra dos dois lados da estrada era estéril e com poucas habitações. Apesar do sol, o humor de Rin era cinzento e aus¬tero. As palavras de Digory tinham sido terríveis. Ele se afas¬tara diante da aproximação de Sesshoumaru, mas a repulsa que as acusações dele tinham suscitado permanecera.

Era óbvio que queria assustá-la. Teria falado a verdade?

— Rin, se ele a tivesse tocado ou ferido, eu teria cortado a mão dele.

Sesshoumaru disse apenas o nome dela, mas sentiu o tom de voz mexer com algo em seu coração. Por fim, virou-se para ele. Por um instante, ela prendeu a respiração, e, então as palavras saí¬ram de uma vez:

— Você é hábil com um punhal?

— Extremamente. — Sorriu, cínico. — E com uma arma, e com meus punhos. Houve um tempo em que minha sobre¬vivência dependia mais dessas habilidades do que da minha inteligência.

Rin meneou a cabeça, ciente de que aquela admissão os aproximava de alguma forma, apesar de não saber bem como. Sesshoumaru era franco com ela. Não queria demonstrar o que não era.

Abaixando a cabeça, olhou para as mãos, fechadas com tan¬ta força que os nós dos seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

— Não me olhe dessa maneira, Rin. Não pedirei desculpas nem pelo que eu fui e nem pelo que sou.

Ela sustentou o olhar dele. O sol penetrou na carruagem, tocou seu cabelo, beijando as mechas com luzes douradas e bri¬lhantes. Os olhos, sempre mutáveis, eram agora mais cinzentos do que azuis. Gostava de olhar para ele, duro e másculo, a mandíbula forte sob a barba por fazer, a curva lasciva dos lábios era um convite a beijos.

Era perigosa aquela dor doce e sombria que pressionava seu coração e a fazia desejar tocá-lo e pressionar seus lábios contra os dele. Lembrou-se da visão que tivera dele na hospedaria, o peito desnudo e forte sob a camisa aberta à luz do candelabro. Queria saboreá-lo, correr a língua por sua pele, tocá-lo.

A risada de Sesshoumaru arrancou-a dos pensamentos.

— Não me olhe desse jeito.

— Oh... — Ela se mexeu no banco da carruagem, desviando o olhar, sentindo-se enrubescer. Ele podia ler seus pensamentos.

— Onde venderá os barris que escondeu na casa de Wenna? Por que os deixou tão longe?

— Não pretendo vender aqueles barris. Eles servirão a ou¬tro propósito. Dois coelhos com uma só cajadada.

Ela franziu o cenho. Que utilidade poderiam ter barris de conhaque a não ser serem vendidos para obter lucro?

Não houve oportunidade para questioná-lo porque a car¬ruagem diminuiu a velocidade e parou. Pela Rinla, viu dois cavalos na estrada, um sem cavaleiro e outro montado por um homem usando um casaco empoeirado e um chapéu preto caído sobre o rosto.

Tensa, olhou para Sesshoumaru, que a observava intensamente.

— Você me deixa perplexo, Rin. E me faz sentir... mais leve. Você é esperta e corajosa. E me faz rir. Eu não esperava isso.

Ela ficou alarmada, sem saber identificar o motivo e, instintivamente, tentou se afastar, mas era tarde demais. Sesshoumaru a puxou em sua direção e beijou-a, os lábios famintos, quentes e úmidos.

A língua dele escorregou contra a dela de um modo que a fez ofegar, e as sensações começaram a percorrê-la, aquecendo-a, derretendo-a. Nunca tinha imaginado ser possível delei¬tar-se tanto ao sentir os lábios de um homem, a respiração que se mesclava à sua, os dedos que se enroscavam em seus cabelos. O desejo tomava conta de seu corpo, e ela gemeu, abandonada a um prazer incrível. Respirando pesadamente, Sesshoumaru se afas¬tou, tenso. Ele parecia sofrer e ansiar por mais intimidade.

Ela quis abrir a porta da carruagem e sair para o vento frio para poder acalmar o fogo que a consumia. Sentiu também vontade de chorar e um desejo insano de ficar perto dele.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Sesshoumaru passou os nós dos dedos pelo peito, para cima e para baixo, como se quisesse aplacar uma dor.

— Você... — Meneou a cabeça. — Hawker está armado e atira muito bem. Estará a salvo ao lado dele. Além disso, tem a pistola que eu lhe dei.

Ao vê-la concordar, ele abriu a porta e desceu da carruagem.

Quando o verei de novo?

Rin tentou se convencer de que não se importava. Pura tolice. Um vento frio a atingiu como um abraço gelado, e ela se inclinou para olhá-lo, confusa, o coração e o corpo ainda vibran¬do com seus toques.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e fitou-a com intensidade antes de fechar a porta e se dirigir ao cavalo, montando com graça. O animal raspou os cascos no chão e relinchou, e logo os dois ca¬valeiros partiram pela Estrada Bodmin.

Rin observou até que a silhueta dele desaparecesse no ho¬rizonte. E, mais uma vez, a carruagem se moveu. Conforme o tempo passava, ela se cansou de apreciar o mesmo cenário. Comeu um pouco, embora não tivesse nenhum apetite. Não po¬dia evitar a preocupação com o bem-estar de Sesshoumaru. Inquieta, tentou pensar em outras coisas, em vão.

Finalmente, acalmada pela monotonia dos movimentos do veículo, adormeceu e, quanto despertou, já era noite. Olhando pela Rinla, percebeu que estavam no pântano. Viu o céu es¬curo e as nuvens que, quando se moviam, deixavam passar a claridade do luar.

De repente, um tiro ecoou em meio ao silêncio do pânta¬no. Apreensiva, inclinou-se para olhar pela Rinla. Podia ouvir homens gritando na estrada e o berro de Hawker enquanto os cavalos recuavam e relinchavam assustados. A carruagem corria cada vez mais rapidamente e ela viu a sombra de três cavaleiros. Precisava da pistola. Levou a mão ao fundo da cesta que Wenna havia preparado e pegou a arma.

A carruagem parou. Ouviu um grito e um baque pesado, como se um grande saco tivesse caído no chão. O coração de Rin acelerou. Hawker teria sido morto e seu corpo jogado na estrada?

Com as duas mãos, apontou a arma para a Rinla. Um instante depois, a porta foi aberta com força e a luz de uma lanterna brilhou no interior do veículo, cegando-a. Ouviu uma gargalhada e sentiu o pulso ser apertado, obrigando-a a largar a arma. Foi arrancada da carruagem por um homem que identificou como Gaby, o companheiro de Davey na noite em que tinham chegado à hospedaria.

— Agora não está tão poderosa, sem a proteção do sr. Taisho, não é mesmo? Olhando para Davey e para mim como se fossemos lixo.

Rin lutava contra a força com que ele agarrava seu pulso. Olhou para os homens que o acompanhavam antes de procurar por Hawker na escuridão.

— Não me diga que esta é a carruagem de Taisho — disse um dos homens.

Gaby olhou-os, segurando Rin contra o peito, apertando a arma sob seu queixo. Ela sentia nas costas o outro revólver na cintura dele. Tentava se soltar, mas ele ria e apertava seu pulso cada vez com mais força. Precisava lutar, e sabia que tinha que aproveitar algum momento de desatenção para tirar vantagem.

— Se você tivesse nos dito contra quem iríamos lutar, não teríamos vindo, Gaby. Você é um imbecil se pensa que ele deixará isso passar. — Olhou para o companheiro. — Jack e eu va¬mos embora. Se tiver um pouco de inteligência, deixe a mulher na estrada e fuja, pois ele o matará.

Dito aquilo, os dois se viraram e foram embora, cavalgando rapidamente.

Rin suspirou quando Gaby virou seu braço e o colocou atrás das costas, os dedos ainda ao redor do seu pulso, torcendo seu braço.

— Por quê? — ela conseguiu balbuciar. — Por que está fa¬zendo isso?

— Por quê? — ele grunhiu. — Porque Davey e eu éramos como irmãos e você fez com que eu o matasse.

— O quê? Eu nunca...

— Cale a boca! Você o incendiou e ele quis possuí-la. Teve que ficar na hospedaria e esperar a noite chegar. Ele ia roubá-la. Eu não entendi o que ele queria com uma vagabunda aleija¬da, e disse isso a ele. Mas, não... Ele estava determinado.

As nuvens se afastaram e a lua brilhou no céu. Pelo can¬to do olho, Rin viu uma sombra se aproximar de mansinho. Hawker não estava morto.

— Determinado a fazer o quê? — perguntou, na esperança de desviar a atenção do brutamontes.

— Determinado a ter você! Nós discutimos, nós... Eu apenas queria assustá-lo para que ele desistisse e pudéssemos partir da hospedaria. Mas então, Davey a viu na Rinla, virou-se para vê-la melhor e caiu sobre a minha faca. — Ele fez uma pausa, respirando com dificuldade. — Você o matou como se estivesse segurando aquela faca. E agora eu vou matar você.

Naquele momento, Hawker apontou a pistola para as cos¬tas dele, mas Gaby se virou, colocando-a entre ele e a arma, e atirou. Para seu horror, Rin viu que Hawker derrubava a pistola e levava a mão ao ombro.

Aproveitando que, devido ao tiro que Hawker também dis¬parara, Gaby a segurava com menos força, virou-se, ergueu o joelho fraco e chutou-o do modo como pôde. Gritou ante a dor que sentiu, e sua perna dobrou, fazendo-a tropeçar, mas, na¬quele momento, ele soltou seu pulso. Ela ergueu a mão e arrancou a segunda arma da cintura dele, dando um passo para trás, esforçando-se para não cair.

Havia sangue no rosto de Gaby. A bala de Hawker passara de raspão na lateral do crânio. Rin acompanhou os movimen¬tos dele, olhando-o fixamente, percebendo que ele continuava a se mover em direção a Hawker. Com inesperada rapidez e agilidade, Gaby se jogou no chão e pegou a arma de Hawker.

Não se precipite, Rin. Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. A voz de sua prima Dolly ecoou em sua cabeça.

Segurou a pistola com firmeza, mirou no ombro direito dele e puxou o gatilho. O coice a jogou para trás, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. Atirou a arma para longe, sentindo-se nauseada e trêmula. Gaby estava caído, imóvel.

Tentou se levantar, quando sentiu ser agarrada pela cintu¬ra. Sesshoumaru Taisho estava de volta.

— Meu Deus, Rin! Está ferida?

Ela meneou a cabeça, ainda olhando para o corpo imóvel no chão, tremendo.

— Eu... eu o matei? — balbuciou, agarrada ao braço de Sesshoumaru. — Apenas queria feri-lo.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o corpo sem vida. Impiedoso.

— Você mirou para ferir, doce Rin. Mas ele ainda tinha uma pistola carregada. Mesmo ferido, poderia ter atirado em você, poderia ter atingido seu coração inocente e corajoso.

— Então... eu o matei?

Sesshoumaru a puxou contra o peito, abraçando-a e beijando seu cabelo.

— Você mirou para ferir, mas... eu atirei para matar.

Sesshoumaru tirou o casaco e o pôs ao redor de Rin, que tremia muito. Ela desejava ser abraçada e confortada.

Mais uma vez, ele não permitira que o pesadelo a levasse.

Os sentimentos dela eram controversos. Alívio por não ter matado um homem, imensa gratidão por Sesshoumaru ter chegado, e muita preocupação com as palavras dele. Atirei para matar. Quantos homens ele teria matado?

O olhar de Sesshoumaru percorreu a estrada até pousar em Hawker, que tirava o casaco.

— Espere na carruagem, Rin — ordenou. — Vou cuidar de Hawker.

O pensamento de ficar sozinha na carruagem escura, do¬minada pelos pensamentos e medos, a visão de Gaby caindo morto no chão... Não queria ficar sozinha.

— Deixe-me ficar com você — pediu, agarrando-se ao braço dele.

Seus olhares se encontraram e Rin achou que ele fosse ne¬gar. Por fim, concordou, afastando-se, como se não conseguisse tolerar um contato físico.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou.

A feição endurecida se amenizou, e algo sombrio e primitivo passou pelos olhos dele. Sesshoumaru emitiu um som estranho, quase um gemido.

— Estou mantendo minha civilidade, Rin. Não me toque novamente ou liberará a besta que vive em mim.

Ela suspirou, sem se afastar. Necessitava da força daquele homem, do seu calor, do seu poder...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VI

Sesshoumaru olhou para Hawker, que pressionava o ombro ferido com os dedos, e cortou uma tira da própria camisa.

— Sinto muito. Fui um péssimo guardião — disse, envergo¬nhado. — Sinto tê-lo desapontado mais uma vez.

Com a mandíbula contraída, Sesshoumaru se aproximou para ve¬rificar o ferimento.

— Você viverá. — Pressionou o pano sobre a ferida. — A bala penetrou na carne, mas não atingiu o osso.

— Não deve se culpar — ela tranqüilizou Hawker, tentando manter a voz firme. — Estamos vivos e isso é uma benção.

Sesshoumaru emitiu um som baixo, antes de rasgar outro pedaço da camisa e amarrar o braço de Hawker.

— Consegue segurar as rédeas? — perguntou.

Rin abriu a boca para protestar, mas engoliu as palavras ao vê-lo endireitar o corpo para atender ao pedido do patrão. Olhou para a estrada e, em seguida, para o corpo de Gaby, para logo desviar o olhar.

— O que fará com ele? — ela perguntou.

— Vou amarrá-lo para que seja enterrado quando chegar¬mos a Pentreath. Suba na carruagem que logo a seguirei.

— E o que fará com Hawker?

— O que acha que eu posso fazer? Mutilá-lo? Chicoteá-lo? Por um erro que ele não cometeu? O culpado fui eu por não ter previsto as circunstâncias. Eu deveria dar um chicote para que você me açoitasse por tê-la deixado correr perigo.

Aturdida pelas palavras dele, meneou a cabeça várias ve¬zes, desejando não ter dito nada. Sesshoumaru estava furioso consigo mesmo.

— Não deve se sentir culpado — disse, com firmeza. — Gaby escolheu se vingar. Você não é responsável pela decisão dele. Certamente...

Sesshoumaru deu um passo à frente, apertando os olhos.

— Você é minha, Rin. Devo poupá-la.

— Poupar-me? — perguntou, confusa. — Como assim?

— Vá para a carruagem, agora. — Ele desviou o olhar.

Ao sentir um vento frio, Rin percebeu que, enquanto esta¬va aquecida, Sesshoumaru estava apenas de camisa. Fez menção de tirar o casaco, mas foi impedida.

— Não tire o casaco. Quero você aquecida.

O tom de voz não admitia discussão. Apertando os lábios, ela o estudou, o rosto bem esculpido e tenso, e os lábios aper¬tados. Por fim, suspirou, e se pôs a caminhar em direção à car¬ruagem. Hawker abriu a porta para ela, que entrou no veículo. Após um instante, o rapaz subiu no banco do condutor.

Rígida no banco, Rin ouviu um gemido e um baque, acom¬panhado por sons de corda e tábuas. Devia ser Sesshoumaru amarran¬do o corpo de Gaby atrás da carruagem.

Depois de alguns momentos, ele entrou, acomodando-se no banco diante dela e mantendo a expressão indiferente. Rin o observou tirar as luvas pretas de couro.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

— Sim — ela apenas sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru se curvou e colocou a mão dentro do bolso do casa¬co que ela ainda vestia, tirando uma pequena lata redonda e entregando-a a ela. Rin fitou-o, confusa, sentindo cheiro de menta.

— Quando eu era... — Ele apertou os lábios. — Quando eu era criança, minha mãe sempre tinha uma lata de balas. E sempre me dava uma quando eu me machucava. Ela dizia que balas eram boas para curar pequenos ferimentos e que se eu comesse algo doce, não sentiria dor. — Suspirou, sem dizer mais nada.

Rin percebeu que aquela confissão lhe fora penosa. Com cuidado, pegou uma bala e a colocou na boca, agradecida pelo conforto estranho que ele oferecia.

Sentiu-se feliz por ele ter partilhado aquilo com ela e tentou imaginá-lo criança, correndo livre pelos campos e pela praia.

Os dois mantiveram-se em silêncio enquanto percorriam o trajeto até Pentreath. Assim que a torre da igreja foi avistada, Rin pensou que logo passariam pela hospedaria do seu pai e sentiu uma grande tristeza invadi-la.

Mexeu-se para ver melhor e seu joelho raspou no de Sesshoumaru. Ele ficou tenso, mas não se moveu. Apenas se olharam, intensamente.

— Por favor — ela pediu suavemente. — Apenas deixe-me dizer a papai que está tudo bem. Permita que eu o tranqüilize...

— Você acha que ele pensa em você?

— Sim, acho — respondeu com veemência. — E desejo tran¬qüilizá-lo.

— Durante meses e anos intermináveis, sonhei em tirar a tranqüilidade dele e agora você me pede para tranqüilizá-lo. — Tamborilava os dedos sobre a coxa. — Não posso. Sou um homem de palavra, doce Rin.

— Sim, acredito.

Sesshoumaru era implacável e até cruel, mas, ainda assim, estra¬nhamente gentil com ela.

— Mas até um homem de palavra às vezes muda de opinião. Ele desviou o olhar, antes de responder.

— Por duas décadas, meu caminho foi selvagem e muitas vezes traiçoeiro. Ainda assim, mantive vivo meu objetivo.

Ela conhecia o objetivo dele. Sesshoumaru queria destruir seu pai, talvez até matá-lo de modo lento e terrível.

— O que acha que meu pai fez a você? Ele é um homem decente. Um bom pai...

Sua voz falhou ao notar o olhar de incredulidade de Sesshoumaru e concluiu que decência e bondade eram questões de opinião. De nada adiantaria fomentar a raiva dele.

— Diga-me por que o odeia tanto. Um fardo se torna mais leve quando partilhado.

— Não concordo. Alguns fardos não podem ser minimiza¬dos. — Ele recostou-se no banco e fechou os olhos, suspirando.

— Você me confunde. Sua inocência, sua bondade, sua cora¬gem. Eu não esperava gostar de você.

Ele não esperava gostar dela? E ela esperara odiá-lo. Aonde aquilo os levaria?

Sesshoumaru endireitou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, e ela não se lem¬brava de ter visto um olhar tão indiferente e sem emoção.

— Você ameaça meu objetivo, doce Rin. Faz com que eu me esqueça de onde devo ir. Se você amenizar minha vingança, estarei perdido. É a minha estrela do Norte, minha bússola na tempestade. É tudo que eu tenho, tudo que posso ser. Não há nada para mim a não ser meu ódio.

Eu seria a sua bússola, Rin pensou.

Desejava respostas, mas, apesar de ele aplaudir sua cora¬gem, ela se acovardou em pressioná-lo.

— Por favor — sussurrou. — Não preciso falar com ele, ape¬nas envie Hawker para dizer que estou bem.

Pela Rinla, viu a hospedaria e pensou no pai, servindo no bar. Precisava acreditar que ele pensava nela, que se preocu¬pava com ela.

— Se ele tivesse me matado... Gaby... você teria deixado meu pai esperando meses sem fim por notícias minhas ou teria lhe dito...

— Não seria nem mais e nem menos do que ele merece. — Sesshoumaru riu. — Que justiça perfeita o destino lhe reservaria, justiça que ele negou a outro.

Rin não compreendeu o significado daquelas palavras e desistiu de pedir explicação ao ver a mandíbula retesada e as mãos cerradas.

De repente, Sesshoumaru bateu no teto da carruagem. Hawker pa¬rou o veículo e foi até a porta.

— Dê-lhe alguma coisa pessoal, um lenço, uma mensagem... — Recostou-se de novo no banco, suspirando, como se tivesse sacrificado uma parte de si mesmo com aquela concessão.

O coração de Rin se encheu de alegria, tanto por ele ter se suavizado o suficiente para conceder-lhe aquilo quanto pela esperança de conseguir dissuadi-lo de perpetrar aquela vingança, que não sabia ainda qual era. Ela precisava dissuadi-lo. Não apenas para salvar o pai, mas para resgatar Sesshoumaru também.

— Obrigada.

Em um impulso, venceu a distância que os separava e apertou a mão dele. Sesshoumaru. olhou para ela confuso e com cautela, antes de desviar o olhar.

Rin procurou por um lenço no bolso da capa, mas não encontrou. Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do botão do paletó de Sesshoumaru. Não tinha nada para enviar ao pai e parecia muito inapropriado mandar aquele botão. Tampouco queria se afastar do objeto. Era algo que pertencera a ele e que queria manter perto de si. Ele estava absolutamente quieto, parecendo que nem respirava.

— Não é necessário. Diga-lhe apenas que estou sendo tratada com gentileza.

Hawker olhou na direção de Sesshoumaru.

— Vá — ele ordenou. — Faça o que ela está pedindo.

— Sim, senhor. — Fechou a porta da carruagem e se afastou na direção da hospedaria.

Então, Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, os olhos apertados.

— Faço isso por você, doce Rin, e não sei explicar o mo¬tivo. — A expressão endureceu ao detectar a esperança nos olhos dela. — Não me interprete mal. Gideon Okawa conhecerá dias e noites de tormento. Conhecerá o verdadeiro sofrimento do corpo e da alma. Hoje, tocado por sua inocência e honestidade, ofereço a ele uma pequena concessão.

Rin meneou a cabeça, sem ousar dizer nada, preferindo saborear o fato e não pressioná-lo mais.

Momentos depois, Hawker retornou à carruagem e eles partiram. Rin sentou-se na beirada do banco, aproximando-se da Rinla, e viu o pai na frente da hospedaria. Ele olhou para ela e virou o rosto, e Rin achou tê-lo visto cuspindo no chão. Perturbada, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e viu a hospedaria se afastar. Logo em seguida, a sombra da Mansão Trevisham surgiu diante deles, solitária, com o vasto oceano ao redor.

Parada à sombra da Mansão Trevisham uma semana de¬pois, Rin admirava o oceano. Até onde os olhos podiam al¬cançar, parecia uma vasta extensão de seda cinza. Continuou observando ao redor. Logo depois da faixa de água que sepa¬rava Trevisham da costa, estavam os casebres dos pescadores. Admirando a curva dos rochedos, viu uma minúscula forma escura. Sabia tratar-se do contorno da casa de máquina que abrigava a mina de estanho. Uma maneira dura de viver a dos mineiros, sempre abaixo do solo. Trabalho duro era sinônimo de vida honesta.

Era o que lhe faltava... Trabalho. Mãos ocupadas. Estava acostumada a servir cerveja até após a meia-noite e a cozinhar, cuidar do jardim e lavar as escadas.

Sua mãe fora criada para ter uma vida distinta e a havia educado para ter boas maneiras e para a leitura. Contudo, a realidade da vida tinha determinado seus hábitos diários. Ela não era moça para pintar ou tocar piano. Apesar de ter sido criada para servir o chá e conversar com graça, sabia exata¬mente quem era: uma dona de casa acostumada a trabalhar duro.

Sesshoumaru a tinha afastado daquela vida. Havia uma semana que não fazia nada, exceto caminhar e se preocupar. Ele a leva¬ra para Trevisham, a tinha colocado em um enorme quarto de princesa e se fora sem nenhuma palavra. Desde então, não ha¬via sido convidada a estar na presença dele, embora estivesse em casa, pois o vira cavalgando e caminhando no jardim. Uma vez, ouvira sua voz perto da escada e descera apressadamente, mas, ao chegar, ele já havia saído.

Ele a tirara de sua vida de algum modo e não lhe dera uma tarefa com a qual preencher sua nova existência. Esperava ser sua criada, mas, em vez disso, vivia em um limbo de incerteza, sem lugar nem objetivo. Era uma crueldade. Não podia passar mais um dia daquela maneira. Apoiando as mãos nos quadris, olhou para a casa. O exército de empregados que ele trouxera de Londres tinha funções específicas e definidas. Todos tinham um dever. Exceto ela.

Suspirou, sabendo que, depois do tempo que tinham pas¬sado juntos, a presença de Sesshoumaru crescera dentro dela. Sentia falta dele. Aproximou-se do caminho que levava a uma descida íngreme até a praia. Parecia traiçoeiro devido ao problema em sua perna, embora explorá-lo pudesse ser uma boa distração. Alertada por um som atrás de si, virou-se para dar de cara com o homem que estivera procurando.

— Está tentando me assustar? — perguntou.

— Você é muito corajosa. — Sorriu. — De mau humor, Rin? Brava com a minha ausência ou com a minha chegada?

— Você tem me evitado?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e os ombros.

— De certo modo.

— E eu pensando que fosse um homem destemido — res¬mungou. Ao ouvi-lo rir, ficou feliz por vê-lo alegre.

Sesshoumaru vestia um casaco de lã e estendeu-lhe a bonita capa que carregava nos braços. Incerta se ele queria que ela a ves¬tisse, meneou a cabeça e protestou:

— A capa é linda, mas não é minha.

— Agora é. — Ele olhou-a, a alegria substituída por uma leve tensão.

Aturdida, ela fez menção de erguer a mão, mas desistiu. Alguma coisa naquele olhar dava a impressão de que ele esta¬va, do algum modo, vulnerável.

— Se não gostar, não precisa usar. — Ele deu de ombros e começou a dobrar a capa.

Por mais absurdo que parecesse, ela o tinha magoado.

— Não. Eu... eu... — Hesitou, insegura de como deveria agir. Não poderia aceitar uma peça tão cara. Tocou a capa com os dedos, maravilhada com a qualidade da peça. — Você é muito gentil — sussurrou. — Mas não entendo...

Ele a interrompeu.

— Não tente entender. Apenas aproveite. Deixe-me dar-lhe isso. E, por um momento, vamos fingir que sou gentil.

— Não entendo você e nem a sua lógica distorcida — de¬clarou, áspera. — Você tem apenas que dizer uma palavra e minha vida voltaria a ser exatamente como era. Isso seria uma gentileza.

— Seria? — Os olhos pareciam incandescentes, o âmago de uma chama.

Surpreendida por aquele olhar, ficou ainda mais confusa. Era aquilo que ela queria... Ou não? Voltar para o convívio de seu pai, e esquecer que conhecera Sesshoumaru Taisho?

Enquanto ele punha a capa em seus ombros, Rin o ob¬servava, ciente de que não poderia fingir indiferença ou mes¬mo antipatia. Desejava tê-lo conhecido em circunstâncias diferentes.

— Caminhe comigo — Sesshoumaru ordenou, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

— Um convite muito bem formulado — resmungou.

Ante o olhar interrogativo de Sesshoumaru, ela suspirou e deixou os últimos vestígios de seu aborrecimento de lado. Apoiou a mão no braço estendido e permitiu que ele a conduzisse até o caminho que os levaria ao mar.

Sozinha, não teria ousado tentar aquela descida, mas com Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, assumiria o risco. O solo era desigual, forra¬do de pequenas pedras e alguns buracos. Caminhava com cui¬dado, pensando que deveria tomar igual cuidado ao conversar com ele.

— Sesshoumaru, quando você comprou meus serviços, o que exata¬mente pretendia que eu fizesse?

Os músculos dos braços dele se retesaram e, apesar de ele não dizer nada, Rin sabia que a tinha escutado muito bem.

— Deve haver alguma coisa, alguma tarefa para eu desem¬penhar. Preciso ter alguma coisa para ocupar meus dias, algum propósito em minha vida. Não posso simplesmente ficar à ja¬nela olhando o céu e o mar. Não tenho habilidade para costura e nem para pintura, apesar de minha mãe ter tentado me ensinar. — Parou de falar, pensando que sentia muita falta de visitar o túmulo da mãe. — Olhou para ele de soslaio. Tinha que vencer uma batalha por vez. — Estou habituada a serviço pesado, cozinhar, servir e... gosto de trabalhar. Essa inatividade é um tormento para mim... — Interrompeu-se ao tropeçar em uma pedra. Fincou os dedos no braço dele, que a amparou. Prendendo a respiração, apoiou-se nele até conseguir man¬ter a compostura antes de dar outro passo. Quando o fez, viu que ele a estudava.

— É difícil? — perguntou.

— Às vezes. Mas a maior preocupação é a fraqueza. Posso dar um passo, ou dez ou cem e, de repente, sem aviso, a perna simplesmente se dobra.

Estava alarmada com sua verbosidade. Ele era o único com quem ela discutira aquele assunto, com exceção do médico de Launceston, cuja prescrição fora apenas andar pouco e tomar láudano o mais freqüentemente possível.

— Dois médicos, um de Launceston e o dr. Barker em Londres, disseram que não há nada a fazer.

— Dr. Barker — Sesshoumaru repetiu.

Ela assentiu. Encontrara o nome do médico por acaso, quan¬do um hóspede deixara alguns panfletos da Sociedade Real de Medicina. Animada com a informação que lera, implorara ao seu pai até ele concordar em escrever para o homem. Embora não tivesse tido nenhum contato com ele, o pai enviara uma descrição detalhada da situação. A opinião do dr. Barker tinha sido bastante clara.

O olhar de Sesshoumaru era de comiseração. Não podia imaginar por que tinha falado tanto, nem por que ele perguntara. De repente, lembrou-se das terríveis palavras que seu pai pronun¬ciara diante dele, chamando-a de aleijada. Mortificada, olhou para o céu.

— Acho que vai chover — comentou.

Sesshoumaru parou abruptamente e se virou para fitá-la, erguendo as sobrancelhas em uma clara sugestão de que sabia que ela queria evitar o assunto. Passou a mão pelo queixo.

— Cuide dos cardápios, Rin ou escolha alguma função de que goste, que lhe dê prazer. Por um momento, ela o encarou, confusa.

— Mas essas são funções da dona da casa — objetou. — Não são tarefas para uma criada.

— Você tem muita experiência como criada? — Ergueu de novo as sobrancelhas.

— Você sabe que não.

— Bem, nem eu tenho familiaridade com essas funções.

Um raio de sol atravessou as nuvens, incidindo sobre os ca¬belos e a pele dele. Sesshoumaru sorriu, perigoso e fascinante, fazendo seu coração disparar.

— Faça o que preferir. Talvez, se trabalhasse com a aquare¬la, seu talento pudesse aflorar. Faça o que a tornar feliz.

— Feliz? Você quer que eu seja feliz?

Devagar e com gentileza, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Rin não conseguia pensar nem respirar. Todo o seu ser estava centrado no toque dele.

— Sim, Rin. Creio que é exatamente o que eu desejo.

Fechando os olhos, seu pulso acelerou e Rin lembrou-se dos beijos que haviam trocado. Seria aquilo a felicidade? Aquele tumulto que aquecia seu sangue e a fazia ansiar pelo toque dele e por ter seus corpos unidos?

— Você pode ir e vir como quiser. Não é minha criada. — Estreitou os olhos. — Apenas tome o cuidado de não se dirigir à Hospedaria Crown.

— Eu não sou criada? O que sou, então?

— Você não é... — Interrompeu-se, visivelmente frustrado. — Está bem. Fará o papel de minha hóspede.

— Não caçoe de mim, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Está situação maluca é de sua total responsabilidade. — Arrependeu-se antes de ter¬minar de pronunciar as palavras.

— Não inteiramente — ele disse, secamente, e virou o rosto para olhar as ondas do mar e as nuvens do céu.

— Posso visitar o túmulo de minha mãe? — perguntou, de¬pois de um longo momento.

— Diariamente, se desejar. — Ele não a encarou.

— E minha prima Dolly? Ele deu de ombros.

— Convide-a para o chá. Convide toda a cidade. Pegue a carruagem e vá a Launceston para ver as lojas. Eu lhe darei dinheiro. Faça o que as mulheres costumam fazer.

— Mulheres fazem muitas coisas. Assam, costuram e trico¬tam, e lêem. Elas riem também. Visitam seus familiares... — Fez um gesto de frustração. — Você não descreveu os deveres de uma criada, Sesshoumaru.

— Nem você, doçura. Nem você.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo até que ele suspirou e olhou para ela.

— O que você quer de mim, Rin?

A pergunta, feita em um tom de voz grave, inquietou-a. O que ela queria dele? Queria sua liberdade, queria poder reto¬mar sua vida.

A brisa afastou os cabelos de Sesshoumaru do rosto. Seus olhos estavam profundos e misteriosos. E Rin percebeu que dese¬java tocá-lo e que queria ser beijada. Não ansiava confrontá-lo naquela manhã e nem exigir uma tarefa. Ansiava por estar com ele, sentir o aroma da pele morena, correr os dedos pelos músculos fortes do seu braço.

Envergonhada, desviou o olhar.

Resmungando, Sesshoumaru ergueu o queixo dela obrigando-a a fitá-lo.

— Pensei em me manter afastado — murmurou. — Para garantir minha liberdade, para fugir dessa corrente que me prende a você. No entanto, uma semana parece três meses, cada momento é uma crueldade. Meus pensamentos estão pre¬sos a você. — Riu, nervosamente. — Pode ser loucura, mas sua presença ao mesmo tempo me traz paz e destrói minha paz de espírito. — Deixou cair a mão ao longo do corpo e deu um passo para trás.

Lágrimas assomaram aos olhos de Rin.

— Não é minha intenção. E tampouco carregarei o fardo de uma culpa que é sua, somente sua. Você foi o criador dessa situação. Suas ações e escolhas nos conduziram a isso.

— Ah... aí está minha garota corajosa. Nada a atemoriza?

Muitas coisas. Tudo. A não ser que estivesse do lado dele, quando seus medos e tormentos pareciam menores. Contudo, não lhe diria aquilo.

— Você é a filha do meu inimigo. — A declaração causou uma dor profunda em Rin. — Deveria me odiar. Você enxerga a besta em mim, mas mesmo assim não tem medo. Por quê? Você sabe o que eu sou.

— Não vejo nenhuma besta. Você é um homem. — Avançou um passo e pôs a mão no rosto dele, desesperada para entendê-lo, para curar a dor que o afligia. Podia sentir sua agonia em¬bora não soubesse a origem. — Suas palavras são claras. Eu deveria odiá-lo — declarou com veemência.

Viu dor no olhar dele, depois desespero e então... mais nada.

— Eu destruirei seu pai.

— E destruirá a mim? Pretende me matar? Atirar-me da torre? Sua vingança preenche seu coração. Mas quando acabar com tudo, será suficiente? — Enrubesceu, tomada pela emo¬ção. Apontou para a Mansão Trevisham, no topo da colina que eles tinham acabado de descer. — Sabe, há muito tempo, lutei pela minha vida, nadando contra as ondas e pensando que, se eu pudesse alcançar essa ilha, essa praia, eu seria salva. Ouvi Trevisham me chamando aquele dia, ouvi as almas perdidas há centenas de anos gritando acima da tempestade, guiando meu caminho. As rochas me cobraram um preço, um preço de dor, de sangue e de desilusão. Mas, no fim, minha vida foi salva. Você acha que eu temo esse lugar, agora? Que eu temo você?

— Deveria. — Tocou-a no rosto com os nós dos dedos, e ela quase gemeu, a paixão invadindo seu sangue. — Seja prudente, Rin. Encontre esse medo e se agarre a ele.

— Eu sei o que é sofrer, Sesshoumaru, e agora você está aumentan¬do o meu sofrimento. Afinal de contas, meu pai é tudo o que eu tenho. Você o destruirá. E isso destruirá a mim também.

Ela se virou, chorando, lembrando-se das palavras que a mãe dizia a ela com freqüência: Cuide do seu pai. Durante toda a infância, a mãe repetira aquelas palavras.

— Ele não vale a sua lealdade. —Sesshoumaru estava tão perto que ela pôde sentir a tensão e o poder que ele emanava. — Rin, não posso mudar o que eu sou. O que seu pai fez de mim.

— Não. Suas palavras são uma falácia. Meu pai não o trans¬formou. Um homem escolhe seu próprio caminho. Você pode pôr de lado essa pérfida obsessão.

— Você ousa pedir isso? — Colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, encarando-a.

— Sim — sussurrou.

— Não posso. Como tampouco posso pôr de lado essa loucu¬ra, esse desejo que me queima para torná-la minha.

Aproximando-se, ele a tocou no pescoço. Dominada pela emoção, Rin começou a tremer. Com um grito, recuou até uma grande rocha atrás dela. Ele avançou, colocando as palmas das mãos de cada lado dela, prendendo-a entre a rocha e o corpo musculoso, fazendo-a sentir seu aroma. Desejou afundar o ros¬to naquele peito forte e inalar seu perfume. Foi como se uma faísca chamejasse dentro dela, queimando bom senso, deixan¬do um rastro de desejo por onde passava.

— Sesshoumaru... — sussurrou.

— Por isso preciso me manter afastado. — Gemeu, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos de Rin.

Lembrando-se do modo como tinha sido beijada, ela pren¬deu a respiração, antecipando o sabor da boca de Sesshoumaru, e er¬gueu o rosto, hipnotizada e trêmula, sentindo o mundo girar ao seu redor. Com um longo gemido, ele a beijou, procurando sua língua, perdendo-se na paixão que os consumia.

Aturdida, Rin fechou os olhos e se entregou às sensações. Seus seios estavam intumescidos, a junção entre as pernas pa¬recia fluida e dolorida, de um modo estranho. A intensidade do seu desejo era assustadora, mas gostava do que sentia e queria mais, muito mais. Com um som desarticulado, projetou os qua¬dris para a frente, querendo-o mais perto, sentindo a rigidez dele contra seu corpo.

Sesshoumaru enlaçou-a pela cintura e acariciou-lhe os seios, provo¬cando os mamilos com os dedos. Com um gemido estrangulado, ela abraçou-o, aproximando-se ainda mais. Incapaz de se controlar, enfiou as mãos por dentro da camisa dele. Estremeceu ao sentir a pele nua, e começou a explorar as costas largas e fortes. Através da névoa do desejo intenso que a dominava, sentiu-o tremer, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para se controlar.

Sesshoumaru ergueu as mãos, olhando-as com uma expressão fria, antes de cerrar os punhos e soltar ao longo do corpo.

— Eu matei homens — murmurou, antes de abaixar a ca¬beça. Quando a ergueu novamente, seus olhos estavam distan¬tes. — Não apenas com uma pistola ou um punhal. Eu tive a cabeça de um homem em minhas mãos e a torci até sentir um estalido de osso fraturado. E aquilo me encheu de satisfação.

Oh, Deus. O horror da descrição a invadiu, fazendo-a gelar. Por mais sentimentos que tivesse por ele, Sesshoumaru Taisho era um completo desconhecido. Um homem com segredos, perdido nas sombras e na escuridão.

E estivera a ponto de se entregar a ele, ali na praia, à vista de quem passasse. Entregar-se a ele? Por um momento, dese¬jou implorar que ele a tomasse.

— Você merece coisa melhor. — Ergueu as mãos novamen¬te. — Melhor do que eu posso dar. Estou tomado por veneno e pelo ódio. Você merece um destino melhor.

— Você não é assim, Sesshoumaru. Há bondade em você, há genti¬leza e afeição...

— Não fantasie a meu respeito — ele a interrompeu. — Que emoção você imagina em mim, Rin? Ódio? Vingança? São as únicas emoções que eu conheço.

— Honra — disse, certa de ser algo que ele valorizava. — Imagino honra em você. Não, não imagino. Sei que a possui. — Olhou-o durante um longo momento, sentindo como se um véu houvesse sido removido de seus olhos. — Por isso me con¬tratou como criada, não foi? Não para magoar meu pai, porque você acha que ele não se importa tanto assim comigo. Não. Sua honra o proibiu de deixar que uma pessoa inocente fosse preju¬dicada. Desse modo, me tomou como sua responsabilidade para que, quando destruir meu pai, eu não sofra.

Rin esperou pela resposta dele com o coração disparado até que não pudesse mais suportar o silêncio.

— Olhe para mim! — ela gritou, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, que enxugava com as costas da mão.

— Você é a ferramenta que eu uso para machucar o homem que eu odeio profundamente.

— Minta para você, Sesshoumaru, se puder.

Ele abriu a boca, para logo em seguida fechá-la. Abriu-a no¬vamente e deixou escapar um som semelhante a uma risada.

— Sou um péssimo mentiroso, o que é um defeito perigoso em um contrabandista e ladrão. — Meneou a cabeça. — Rin, eu a protegeria de qualquer um que a quisesse ferir. Incluindo a mim mesmo. — Respirou profundamente. — Especialmente a mim mesmo.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado na frente dela, rígido na sua respiração controlada.

— Mandarei que Hawker a leve para casa em segurança. Não saia dessa praia nem tente subir a colina sem ele.

Rin apenas assentiu, sem poder responder. Desviou o olhar para as ondas do mar, agora bravio e turbu¬lento como sua alma.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VII

Na manhã seguinte havia neblina. O frio e a umidade fi¬zeram Rin tremer. Andava em direção ao cemitério, um caminho penosamente familiar.

De repente, ficou inquieta. Virou-se, ciente de que não es¬tava sozinha, que olhos ameaçadores a vigiavam. Não via nin¬guém, mas sentia uma presença. Já sentira aquilo antes, no dia em que o corpo de Ginny tinha sido retirado do mar. No dia em que Sesshoumaru Taisho fora até ela.

Naquele dia, ela tivera a firme convicção de que alguém a observava, primeiro nas sombras e depois nos rochedos. E ago¬ra tinha o mesmo pressentimento. Tensa, olhou ao redor mais uma vez, ansiosa, preocupada, procurando por alguma ameaça invisível. Nada viu e aquilo a fez pensar que talvez a angústia estivesse confundindo sua racionalidade, fazendo-a ver perigo onde não existia.

Estava cansada, as emoções em tumulto. As longas horas da noite haviam sido um tormento sem descanso. Tinha se enfiado sob os cobertores, o horror das palavras de Sesshoumaru rastejando nos seus pensamentos até que a exaustão a fizera conciliar o sono. Mas não fora um bom descanso.

Tinha o coração pesado por ter absorvido a miséria de Sesshoumaru, como também seu sofrimento. Havia profundezas no caráter dele e tormentos que ela não podia ter esperança de entender. Ela lhe daria paz se pudesse, mesmo em seu próprio detrimento.

Chegando à sepultura da mãe, abaixou-se até a lápide. Dobrou a perna sadia que tinha condições de suportar seu peso, deixando a outra em descanso. Uma pilha de folhas secas havia se acumulado sobre a tumba, e afastou-a com as mãos.

Com o túmulo limpo, ia se levantar quando viu uma peque¬na concha rosada, meio enterrada. Pegou-a e limpou-a. Era a concha que pegara na praia naquele dia em que tinha visto Sesshoumaru. Lembrou-se de Ginny, pálida, emoldurada pelo cabelo vermelho, ao ser retirada da água.

Pondo-se de pé, olhou ao redor. No canto mais afastado do cemitério, abaixo do olmo morto, havia terra escura e fresca. Ginny estaria enterrada ali? Sozinha, sem ninguém para cui¬dar dela?

Lágrimas assomaram aos seus olhos. Estranho sentir tan¬ta empatia e tristeza por uma mulher que não conhecia. De repente, decidiu que precisava descobrir o que acontecera com Ginny.

Talvez Dolly soubesse de alguma coisa. Sim, era exatamen¬te do que precisava. Uma visita e uma xícara de chá com sua prima.

— Desculpe ter demorado tanto, mamãe — Rin sus¬surrou.

Passou os dedos sobre a miniatura de vidro e gelou. Não es¬tava mais rachada. Estava intacta. Alguém a tinha consertado. Sesshoumaru. Mais uma inexplicável gentileza.

Dormia mal desde que chegara a Trevisham, sozinha na cama fria, sentindo falta do calor do corpo dele, do seu cheiro e até da cadência da sua respiração. Deitada ao lado dele na cama da hospedaria tinha se sentido segura e protegida, sen¬sações que não experimentava havia mais de uma década. Ele tinha afastado seus pesadelos.

Respirando profundamente, caminhou entre as sepulturas, decidida a procurar a companhia de Dolly. Saiu do cemitério e fechou o portão atrás de si. As dobradiças rangeram em pro¬testo e ela parou. Olhou para o olmo morto, os galhos secos se esticando na direção do muro como dedos magros e longos. Um ruído de folhas secas pisadas chamou sua atenção. Teria alguém se movido atrás do tronco? Ou fora um galho quebra¬do? O grasnar do corvo cortou o ar. Suspirando, virou a cabeça, sentindo-se tola. Não havia mais ninguém ali.

Envolvida pela neblina, caminhou vagarosamente até a casa de Dolly. Ao ver a fumaça saindo da pequena chaminé, sorriu, pois a prima estava em casa. Encontrou a porta aberta.

— Dolly — chamou, empurrando a porta. — Alô?

Sem resposta, chamou de novo. Saiu, então, para procurá-la, mas não a viu do lado de fora. A porta aberta e a fumaça na chaminé eram sinais de que ela logo estaria de volta. Sabendo que sempre era bem-vinda à casa da prima, entrou.

A sala simples estava arrumada e limpa e havia um cheiro delicioso de guisado no ambiente. Sobre a mesa, um só pra¬to e uma xícara vazia. Sentou-se em uma das duas cadeiras, preparando-se para esperar. Alguns momentos se passaram e ela olhou para o prato sobre a mesa.

Era bonito. As flores a faziam pensar no sol e no verão. Passou os dedos na borda do prato. As flores... Inclinou a cabe¬ça para o lado, pressentindo alguma coisa.

Levantou-se com tanta força que a cadeira quase tombou para trás. Ofegante, não conseguia determinar o que estava sentindo, apenas sabia que a sensação era estranha e podero¬sa. Apoiou as mãos na mesa, certa de que havia alguma coisa errada, muito errada. Não queria mais permanecer ali. Correu até a porta e, erguendo a cabeça, deparou-se com uma sombra alta que bloqueava sua passagem. Assustada, pôs a mão na garganta antes de reconhecer quem era.

— Sr. Hawker — ela quase gritou. — O senhor me as¬sustou.

Havia preocupação nos olhos dele quando se afastou para que ela pudesse passar. Rin notou que ele também parecia surpreso. Ele não a estava seguindo, pois não esperava encon¬trá-la ali.

— O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? — perguntou. — Conhece minha prima Dolly?

Ele olhou para o interior da casa com uma expressão que ela não conseguiu identificar.

— Vim buscá-la — respondeu, por fim.

Rin tinha certeza de que ele mentia. Recordou-se que Hawker falhara em protegê-la não uma, mas duas vezes. Haveria alguma implicação naquilo, ou estaria novamente vendo coisas onde nada existia?

Abaixando a cabeça, viu folhas secas grudadas nas botas dele. Como as que vira no cemitério. Afastou aquela descon¬fiança. Havia folhas secas em todos os lugares. Saindo da casa da prima, fechou â porta atrás de si.

Enquanto caminhavam de volta a Trevisham, ponderou to¬das as possibilidades que poderiam ter precipitado a mentira dele.

E não pensou em nenhuma que não fosse perturbadora.

Rin retornou a Trevisham a tempo de ver Sesshoumaru sair. Não havia mais falado com ele desde o encontro na praia, quando tinham se beijado. Ele olhou-a e, mesmo a distancia, ela pôde perceber o brilho dos seus olhos.

Aonde ele iria? Ficou parada à porta muito tempo depois de ele ser engolido pela neblina, ao lado de Hawker.

Na manhã seguinte, Rin estava desesperada para preen¬cher as horas com alguma incumbência, para afastar-se dos pen¬samentos depressivos. Procurou a governanta, a sra. Francis, e propôs a ela limpar e arejar a ala oeste da casa, embora, espe¬rasse encontrar objeções à sua sugestão. Surpreendentemente, a governanta aprovou a idéia e chamou outra criada, Penny, para ajudá-la.

As duas trabalhavam conversando, e Rin passou a se sen¬tir cada vez melhor. No final da tarde, tinham começado a lim¬par um quarto empoeirado do terceiro andar, cheio de teias de aranha penduradas nos cantos e um cheiro de desuso no ar.

Rin espanou as cortinas e as almofadas do sofá enquanto pensava novamente no estranho comportamento de Hawker no dia anterior. Com um suspiro, bateu na almofada do sofá que soltou uma nuvem de poeira, fazendo-a tossir.

— Gostaria que permitisse que eu fosse buscar Clarey e Patience, senhorita — Penny disse, franzindo o cenho. — Poderia dizer a elas o que deseja que seja feito.

— Não — Rin respondeu, pela centésima vez. — Não te¬nho intenção de me sentar para observar os outros trabalhan¬do. Preciso me manter ocupada, Penny.

— Sim, senhorita. — A criada virou-se para limpar o lavatório, mas seu descontentamento era claro. — Linda jarra — comentou, após alguns momentos. — Gosto das flores. — Mergulhou um pano no balde de água e o torceu, sorrindo.

— Vou buscar água limpa.

— Traga também mais alguns panos. — Rin foi até o lava-tório e jogou os panos rasgados dentro do balde. Olhou para a jarra florida. E congelou.

Lembrou-se nitidamente do prato e da xícara na mesa de Dolly, certa de já ter visto aquela louça, fina demais para uma cozinha tão simples.

A louça de Wenna tinha o mesmo desenho da louça de Dolly.

— Está se sentindo bem, senhorita? — Penny perguntou, assustada. — Está branca como um pergaminho!

— Não... sim... eu... — Meneando a cabeça, tentou traçar uma conexão entre sua prima e Wenna Tubb. A porcelana era idêntica, com um desenho que nunca vira na mesa de Dolly antes.

Pensou em Digory Tubb com seu comportamento sujo, suas ameaças e seu punhal. Ele estivera em Pentreath na ocasião da morte da pobre Ginny. No dia em que Dolly sussurrara que havia visto a luz dos destruidores de navio ao norte.

Era aquela a origem da porcelana de Wenna? Teria seu fi¬lho Digory atraído um navio para as rochas e matado todos os sobreviventes?

— Venha sentar-se. — Penny pegou-a pelo braço e a levou até o sofá.

Rin olhou pela Rinla, forçando um sorriso.

— Apenas preciso de um pouco de ar, Penny.

Ante o olhar de dúvida da criada, Rin abriu a Rinla e res¬pirou profundamente, olhando para fora. Devido ao adiantando da hora, o sol havia esmaecido e nuvens escuras moviam-se para a costa. O ar frio a envolveu, fazendo-a tremer.

Penny emitia sons de angústia. Rin se virou e pôs a mão no ombro da criada.

— Vá buscar água, Penny. Como vê, estou bem. Foi apenas a poeira, nada mais.

— Trarei Clarey comigo quando voltar. E não aceitarei uma recusa.

Desesperada para ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos, con¬cordou e voltou-se para a Rinla, ouvindo os passos de Penny se afastando. Olhou durante algum tempo para o oceano agitado, um reflexo do caos que dominava sua alma. Prestes a abando¬nar seu posto, uma pequena luz bruxuleante ao norte chamou sua atenção. Após piscar duas vezes, desapareceu.

As ondas bravias se erguiam antes de se chocarem contra os rochedos. Curvando-se para a frente, viu, em meio ao furor do mar, uma luz subindo e descendo como um homem bêbado, jogado para um lado e para o outro pela água agitada.

Percebeu que se tratava de um pequeno navio. Pego pela tempestade, estava sendo forçado a se aproximar cada vez mais da costa traiçoeira.

Olhou de novo para o Norte. Teria visto uma luz na praia, uma luz falsa, traiçoeira e má? A luz dos destruidores de na¬vios, que tentavam atrair aquele barco para a destruição e para a morte?

Sua pulsação se acelerou e correu do quarto na esperança de encontrar ajuda. Por um instante, pensou que sua perna fosse fraquejar, mas continuou correndo, forçando o joelho fra¬co. Pedindo ajuda, desceu a longa escada de forma desajeitada, apoiando-se no corrimão. Mais de uma vez achou que ia cair. Cambaleante, gritou e foi agarrada por dois braços fortes.

Era Sesshoumaru. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e mais escuros, devido à chuva. Ele devia ter retornado naquele momento.

— Está ferida? — perguntou, ansioso. Ofegante, ela apenas balbuciou algumas palavras.

— Um navio... Eu vi pela Rinla. Acho... Acho que se chocará com as rochas.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru ficaram mais escuros, as pupilas dilata¬das e a mandíbula tensa.

— Está firme, agora? — perguntou, afrouxando a pressão sobre os braços dela.

Rin confirmou.

— Já enviei Hawker à cidade para soar o alarme.

A expressão de Sesshoumaru era fria e determinada, porém con¬trolada. E seus olhos estavam cinzentos como as ondas tem¬pestuosas.

Rin sentiu uma forte dor no estômago.

Nunca vira um navio se partir, mas ouvira histórias muito tristes, inclusive a respeito de homens que haviam fracassado na tentativa de resgate. Sesshoumaru ia ao mar para tentar salvá-los. Deus, ele poderia não voltar.

Conhecendo bem o vazio e a dor de uma perda, os arrepen¬dimentos, e desejos de saborear apenas mais um momento, não hesitou. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e beijou os lábios de Sesshoumaru, sem se importar que pudessem ser vistos.

— Volte — sussurrou. — Volte para mim.

Alguma coisa escura e profunda brilhou no olhar dele, algo que não conseguiu interpretar. Levando os dedos à boca, olhou-a intensamente antes de assentir. Virando-se, ele atra¬vessou o corredor e se foi no meio da tempestade, dentro da noite, para tentar salvar os felizardos que poderiam sobreviver à destruição do navio.

Incapaz de ficar parada, Rin ordenou que as criadas jun¬tassem cobertores e cestas de comida e partiu, levando Penny, na última carroça disponível para deixar Trevisham.

O caminho era traiçoeiro e ondas gigantes batiam nos ro¬chedos por onde elas passavam. A chuva e o granizo as açoita¬vam deixando-as completamente encharcadas em questão de minutos. Ao chegarem ao início de um caminho estreito onde os rochedos desciam até a praia, saíram da carroça e fizeram a pé o restante do caminho.

Rin olhou para o oceano, vendo as enormes ondas de espuma branca que batiam no navio, jogando-o de um lado para o outro. Uma onda maior do que as outras agarrou o casco escuro e o lançou, sem esforço, contra os recifes denteados. Foi atingi¬da por um mal-estar quando, com um barulho horrível, o navio se transformou em pedaços. Horrorizada, sentiu as pernas fra¬quejarem e quase teve que se ajoelhar. Acima do uivo do vento, os terríveis gritos daqueles que haviam sido jogados na água, tentando desesperadamente se agarrar a um pedaço de madei¬ra para ficar à tona. Os náufragos flutuavam e afundavam, e os minutos se arrastavam.

— Salvem quem puderem! — Sesshoumaru tentava se fazer ouvir, acima da tempestade. — Amarrem-se e peguem quem pude¬rem. Nenhum homem entra na água sem uma corda ao redor da cintura.

Rin se virou e viu-o na praia. Ele parecia estar formando grupos para trabalharem no resgate. Vários metros de corda surgiram e os homens se amarraram em grupos de oito ou nove. Um barco salva-vidas foi jogado na água, mas seus ocu¬pantes não conseguiam vencer a fúria do mar, e o barco logo foi lançado de volta à praia.

Os homens tentaram várias vezes e, depois de um longo tempo, Rin viu as pessoas cada vez mais próximas da praia.

Sesshoumaru tinha a água até a cintura e os outros o seguiam, sem se importarem com o perigo. Ele alcançou um homem agarrado a um pedaço de madeira e o levou, a salvo, até a praia. Pedaços de madeira chegavam à praia trazidos pelo capricho do mar, alguns carregando marinheiros feridos, porém com vida.

Um cavalo relinchou e Rin virou a cabeça para ver uma carroça vinda do Norte em direção da praia. Carregava uma lanterna, a luz amarela oscilando. A visão era estranha¬mente perturbadora, trazendo-lhe lembranças da luz que pen-sara ter visto horas atrás. Olhou mais atentamente. Havia dois homens no banco, mas a distância era grande demais para ela reconhecê-los. Pensou em quem seriam, e por que a carroça an¬dava tão devagar, como se eles fossem apenas observadores da terrível cena, aparentemente sem intenção de se apressarem até a praia para ajudar no resgate.

Por fim, a chuva parou. Alguns homens conseguiram acen¬der uma grande fogueira na praia e puseram os sobreviventes ao redor do fogo, onde as mulheres entregavam-lhes cobertores e diziam palavras de encorajamento.

Rin orou pelos que tinham sido tragados pelo mar e por aqueles cujas vidas ainda corriam perigo. Olhou ao redor à pro¬cura de Sesshoumaru e, ao vê-lo em meio aos outros, seu coração se apaziguou.

De repente, sentiu uma pressão sobre o ombro e se virou. Era seu pai. Com um grito, atirou-se nos braços dele, apesar de Gideon não fazer menção de abraçá-la. Bem, ele não era homem de demonstrar afeto. Inalando o familiar aroma de cer¬veja e tabaco, recuou um pouco para vê-lo melhor.

— Você parece bem, Rin — ele disse, em um tom de voz um tanto rude.

— Sim, papai, estou bem. — Notou que o casaco dele esta¬va molhado, mas as calças secas. Não estivera no mar com os demais. — Não tema por mim. Sesshoumaru Taisho não é um patrão cruel. Ele me trata mais como hóspede do que como criada.

— Sim, foi exatamente o que ouvi. Joss Gossin me contou.

Rin sentiu toda a cor abandonar seu rosto e um calor to¬mar conta do seu corpo. Seu pai pensava que ela era amante de Sesshoumaru. Abriu a boca para protestar, mas um grito chamou sua atenção. Outro homem havia sido retirado da água com vida. Ao virar-se de novo para o pai, ele tinha ido embora, dei¬xando-a sozinha, e sem se despedir. Conformada, engoliu o nó que se formara em sua garganta. O que era seu sofrimento em face daquela noite horrível? Haveria muito tempo depois para sentir pena de si mesma pelo que deviam estar comentando ao seu respeito.

Franzindo o cenho, imaginou quando o pai tivera oportu¬nidade de conversar com o sr. Gossin. A Hospedaria New era longe. Uma sensação estranha, que não conseguia identificar, a perturbava.

Virou-se para continuar observando a luta dos homens con¬tra as ondas inclementes e geladas quando viu uma mulher agarrada a um grande sarrafo de madeira, carregando uma espécie de pacote sob um dos braços. Deus do céu, era uma crian¬ça. Correu para mais perto, erguendo os braços para chamar a atenção dos homens que estavam na água. A mulher lutava para manter a criança segura e gritava desesperadamente, o rosto contorcido por uma máscara de horror. Deviam ser mãe e filho. Por um instante, Rin foi dominada pelas recordações.

— Não! — ela gritou, acenando. — Não!

Como que afinado com seus gritos, Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela. Seguiu a direção de seu olhar e viu a mulher que lutava para sobreviver. Ele se jogou na água e, com movimentos seguros e rápidos, cortou com o punhal que sempre levava preso à perna, a corda que o prendia aos demais. Rin ficou aterrorizada ao observá-lo lutar contra a força das ondas. E então, ao se apro¬ximar da mulher, ele desapareceu.

Volte. Volte para mim. Oh, Deus, não permita que ele me abandone.

Enquanto alguns homens resgatavam a mulher, outros na¬davam à procura da criança. Rin não afastava os olhos do toar. Sesshoumaru e a criança haviam desaparecido havia muito tem¬po. Tempo demais.

Oh, Deus! Por favor, meu Deus! - Como em resposta às suas preces, Sesshoumaru surgiu com a criança imóvel nos braços. Ele saiu da água, enquanto outros acorriam, com os braços estendidos para pegar a criança afoga¬da. A mãe gritava, em desespero. Em vez de entregá-la, Sesshoumaru virou a cabeça dela para baixo, apoiou-a sobre um dos braços, 0 apertou seu peito com firmeza, soltando-a, para, em seguida, repetir o procedimento várias vezes até que a criança tossisse e Cuspisse a água. A mãe parou abruptamente de gritar.

— Oh, Deus o abençoe! — Tentou se manter de pé, caindo e tornando a se levantar. — Deus o abençoe!

Caiu diante dos pés de Sesshoumaru, abraçando firmemente as pernas dele antes de, finalmente, pegar a criança. Outras pessoas pegaram com cobertores e Sesshoumaru deitou-se na areia, exaurido.

Alguns momentos depois, procurou Rin com o olhar e sorriu, olhos brilhantes, o rosto iluminado.

Rin notou que ele tremia. Pegou um cobertor, e foi até ele.

— Você está a salvo — sussurrou, jogando o cobertor sobre os ombros dele. —Temi que... — Meneou a cabeça. — Você está a salvo!

Gelado e tremendo, Sesshoumaru se levantou. Seus braços fortes a envolveram, mantendo-a firmemente contra seu corpo. Com uma das faces apoiada sobre o peito largo, Rin fechou os olhos e pensou por um instante em quem abraçava quem. Talvez eles estivessem se abraçando, cada um mantendo o outro de pé.

Sesshoumaru deixou que Rin o conduzisse para perto do fogo e aceitou o chá que ela lhe ofereceu, mas, quando parou de tre¬mer, insistiu em amarrar-se de novo aos companheiros para ajudá-los a lutar contra as ondas.

Os minutos transcorreram até não restar mais ninguém para ser salvo. A criança fora a última a ser resgatada. Depois, apenas os mortos chegavam à praia e finalmente, apenas frag¬mentos de madeira.

Molhados até os ossos, os homens puseram uma parte dos sobreviventes nas carroças e outros foram caminhando, protegidos pelos cobertores. Estavam todos exaustos e muito tristes pelo que haviam visto e sofrido. Pelos que haviam perdido a vida, pelas perdas materiais e pela perda dos seus sonhos.

Finalmente, para alegria de Rin, Sesshoumaru saiu da água tam¬bém. Ela pegou outro cobertor e, com cada músculo do seu cor¬po protestando de dor, foi até ele, arrastando a perna doen¬te como um galho quebrado. Sesshoumaru encontrou-se com ela no meio do caminho, fatigado, com marcas sob os olhos, mas para ela, belo como sempre. Com mãos trêmulas, tentava desabotoar o casaco, mas ela se adiantou e desabotoou-o para ele, sem se importar em ser observada pelos outros. Estava prestes a despi-lo também da camisa quando ele a segurou pelos pulsos. Ficou admirada com a estranha modéstia. Pegou o cobertor, e envolveu-o.

— Logo amanhecerá — ela disse, para quebrar o silêncio. Desejou muito aquecê-lo e beijar seus lábios. — Seus lábios estão azuis. Deixe-me pegar outro cobertor antes que você morra de frio.

Quando ela fez menção de se afastar, Sesshoumaru fechou a mão ao redor do seu braço.

— Já senti muito mais frio do que isso. O frio dessa noi¬te é uma brisa balsâmica. — Riu com amargura. — Quanto a morrer... — Fitou-a com olhos brilhantes. — Você lamentaria minha morte?

Até meu ultimo suspiro, Rin teve vontade de dizer.

— Não responda. — Ele pôs o dedo sobre os lábios dela. Corajoso e forte, lutara por cada vida naquela noite, sem se importar com o sacrifício. Mas, e quanto a outras noites? E outras mortes? O mistério que o envolvia continuava a ator¬mentá-la.

— Quantos homens você matou? — perguntou, abrupta¬mente.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso dissoluto e ameaçador.

— Mais de um. Por que quer saber? Sou o que sou. Do modo como fui moldado. Você gostaria que eu me desculpasse, Rin? Que pedisse perdão quando eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz?

Ela não soube o que responder. Como Sesshoumaru podia ser ao mesmo tempo vilão e herói?

— Você não matou Ginny.

— Está perguntando ou afirmando? — Ele desviou o olhar para o horizonte, mas Rin percebeu a tensão em sua voz.

— Estou afirmando — respondeu. — Sei que não foi você quem decretou o destino miserável daquela pobre mulher. — focou a mão dele, que, após hesitar por um instante, fechou os dedos sobre os dela.

— Não importa. — Sesshoumaru parecia infinitamente cansado. — Ainda sou exatamente o mesmo homem de antes. Minha alma ain¬da esta enlameada e meu coração, negro como carvão.

Sim, ela sabia. Mas, ainda assim, manteve seus dedos en¬trelaçados aos dele.

Rin não podia dizer como ou quando eles voltaram a Trevisham. Estavam muito cansados, com frio e com os mús¬culos trêmulos por tanto esforço. Tendo oferecido as carroças para transportar os criados e os sobreviventes, Sesshoumaru colocou Rin sentada na frente dele no cavalo negro e foram caval¬gando no meio da noite, as costas dela contra o peito dele, am¬bos embrulhados em um cobertor. Não entendia como Sesshoumaru ainda tinha força para sustentá-la, mas ele o fez, o corpo rijo e forte.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO VIII

Em Trevisham, entregou as rédeas a um criado e ajudou-a a apear. Tinha dado apenas três passos quando ele resmungou e a pegou no colo, levando-a para o quarto e pedindo à criada que lhe providenciasse um banho quente. Acendeu velas e avi¬vou o fogo da lareira.

Em pouco tempo, duas jovens trouxeram uma banheira de cobre e a encheram de água quente trazida em baldes de ma¬deira. Rin se aproximou e olhou para a água, sabendo que poderia amenizar a dor da sua perna. As criadas se retiraram e ela esperou que também Sesshoumaru se retirasse, mas ofegou ao vê-lo se aproximar dela.

Nervosa, mordeu o lábio, consciente da largura dos ombros dele, de sua altura e da sua força. Ele estava sem casaco, em manga de camisa, cheirando a maresia e seco pelo vento. Os ca¬belos estavam em desalinho, escurecidos pelo sal e pelo mar. A exaustão não ocultava sua beleza. Ele continuava elegante, os traços esculpidos e o porte soberbo. Era realmente um homem maravilhoso.

— A banheira é enorme — ela murmurou, desviando o olhar e pensando que deveria ter arrumado outro tópico para conversar.

— Eu a mandei fazer. Recordação do tempo em que eu era afortunado. — Riu com sarcasmo.

— Não entendo.

— Houve um tempo em que eu tinha sorte se conseguisse um pouco de água salgada em minha pele. Jurei que, caso amea¬lhasse uma fortuna, mandaria fazer uma banheira do tama¬nho daquela que eu recordava da minha infância. — Ergueu os ombros. — Logicamente, para uma criança, qualquer banheira parece ter grandes proporções.

Durante um momento, Rin nada disse, atordoada pela in¬formação que ele partilhava. Aquelas poucas frases revelavam muito. Uma criança privilegiada. Uma juventude dura. O que realmente o transformara no homem Sesshoumaru Taisho?

O único som que se ouvia eram as batidas do relógio sobre a lareira, contando os segundos. Segurando as bordas da capa de Rin, ele a desabotoou com movimentos firmes. Ela tremeu e prendeu a respiração.

— Rin...

— Vá — sussurrou, erguendo os olhos quando a capa caiu no chão. Rin sentiu que a atitude dele tinha um significado particular. — Você deve ir e tirar suai roupas molhadas antes que adoeça.

Ele estava bem próximo, e Rin podia sentir a energia que emanava dele apesar da aflição e das tribulações da lon¬ga noite.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

— Eu as tirarei aqui, doce Rin. Ou você as tirará para mim, se preferir.

Rin suspirou diante da imagem despertada por aquelas palavras. Sesshoumaru tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e se curvou para beijá-la. Ela prendeu a respiração, desejosa de colar seu corpo ao dele e entreabrir os lábios, como aprendera com ele.

— A não ser que você me obrigue a ir. E... saiba que se você mandar eu obedecerei. A escolha é sua.

Escolha. Uma vez, ele tinha dito que ela pudera escolher entre acompanhá-lo ou não. Agora, deixava a ela a decisão de se tornarem íntimos. Em uma noite saturada de morte, era a oferta de um momento para celebrar a vida.

— Você apenas precisa ficar perto de mim para que meu sangue ferva — sussurrou. — Que escolha é essa?

As pupilas de Sesshoumaru se dilataram. Afundando os dedos no cabelo sedoso, inclinou a cabeça dela e seus lábios se encontra¬ram. Não foi um beijo terno, mas intenso, em que as línguas se procuravam, clamando por muito mais. Quando ele apro¬fundou o contato, Rin gemeu, sentindo que o mundo estava contido naquele selvagem e incandescente momento.

— Meu Deus. Você faz com que eu deseje provar cada peda¬cinho do seu corpo — ele falou, parecendo irritado.

Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe de novo a boca, antes de acariciar seu cor¬po com avidez. A cada toque ela se sentia mais fraca, como se as pernas não mais a sustentassem. Quando ele começou a desabotoar seu vestido, os seios pareceram inchar sob a roupa. Com as mãos nos ombros fortes, encostou-se nele, apoiando o peso do corpo na perna doente. Uma terrível dor a fez gemer, e só não caiu porque ele a amparou.

Naquele momento, percebeu uma coisa terrível. Não duvi¬dava da sinceridade de Sesshoumaru, mas como ele reagiria ao ver sua perna disforme? Lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto quando ele se inclinou, preocupado.

— É a perna, doçura? Deixe-me fazer uma massagem. — Pegou a barra da saia dela e começou a erguê-la.

A idéia de que ele visse sua perna doente era demais para Rin. Não sobreviveria à expressão de repugnância que cer¬tamente veria no rosto perfeito. Chorando, empurrou as mãos dele freneticamente, desesperada para impedi-lo de continuar.

— Rin! — Ele parecia assustado. — Machuquei você?

— Não — sussurrou, afastando-se.

Havia mágoa e perplexidade no olhar dele e Rin ficou ad¬mirada ao perceber que sua rejeição lhe causava dor.

— Muito bem — ele disse, levantando-se. — Prometi ir e irei. Mais uma vez, devo-lhe desculpas pela minha ousadia. — Dirigiu-se à porta.

— Espere! Não tem que se desculpar. A culpa é minha.

Devagar, ele se virou para ela, com um sorriso frio e dis¬tante no rosto. A vela iluminava suas feições, destacando-lhe a beleza.

Rin nunca se considerara uma mulher insegura ou fraca. Porém, agora, diante do desejo ardente daquele homem, en¬vergonhava-se de seu defeito, temendo que ele o considerasse repugnante.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo na direção dela, as mãos fechadas ao lado do corpo.

— Diga-me por que ordena que eu vá quando seus olhos imploram que eu fique.

Rin se esforçou para não chorar mais. Era melhor termi¬nar com a tola fantasia. Deus, ele não tinha percebido que seu problema para andar fora causado por um terrível defeito ana¬tômico?

— Eu não sou perfeita.

— E? — Ele piscou.

Rin olhou-o durante um momento sem fim enquanto o fogo crepitava na lareira e o vento uivava do lado de fora.

— E você é. Perfeito. — Desviou o olhar. — Sentirá repulsa.

Em um instante, ele venceu a distância que havia entre os dois, agachando-se uma vez mais ao lado dela.

— Olhe para mim, Rin — ordenou, acariciando-lhe o ros¬to ao ser obedecido. — Escute-me, doçura. — Com um gesto brusco, rasgou a camisa, expondo o peito forte. — Você me acha perfeito? Eu? Eu a roubei do seu pai, coloquei-a em peri¬go não uma, mas duas vezes, o que quase custou sua vida. — Impaciente, afastou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto. — Eu não me desculpo pelo que sou, contrabandista, pirata, o nome que quiser dar. E você ousa dizer que sou perfeito?

Ela respirava de maneira ofegante e ainda lia desejo nos olhos dele.

— Acredita que vou achá-la repugnante? — Ele riu. — Nunca. Você é forte, corajosa e bela, minha Rin.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Ninguém é perfeito. — Ergueu-se e tirou a camisa. — Todos têm cicatrizes, algumas mais visíveis do que outras. — Sorriu de modo estranho e virou-se de costas para ela.

Rin gritou ao vê-lo. As costas de Sesshoumaru eram um amontoa¬do de horrendas cicatrizes enrugadas, como se alguém tives¬se arrancado sua pele e depois tentado consertar de maneira cruel com mãos incompetentes.

O brilho da vela acentuava as sombras e as cavidades. Rin ficou ainda mais horrorizada ao perceber que eram cicatrizes antigas e que ele carregava aquele tormento havia muitos anos. Que ser verdadeiramente demoníaco infligira aquela cruelda¬de a uma criança?

— Quem fez isso com você? — Rin conseguiu apenas mur¬murar, tão grande era sua raiva pela pessoa que cometera aquele crime odioso. — Quem fez isso com você? — insistiu.

Quando ele se virou, Rin leu a resposta nos olhos dele.

— Não — gemeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Não podia ser seu pai. Não seu pai.

— Foi outra mão que usou o chicote, mas foi seu pai quem pôs as cicatrizes na minha alma. Gideon me condenou ao infer¬no e desejava que eu ficasse por lá.

Rin soluçou. Se ele realmente acreditava naquilo, então não havia mistério no ódio que nutria por seu pai. O mistério era a gentileza dele para com ela, a filha do inimigo.

— Como consegue olhar para mim? Como suporta ficar per¬to de mim?

— Você não é ele — Sesshoumaru respondeu, sem hesitação. — Você é... você. Uma luz na minha escuridão. A promessa do alvorecer na minha noite sem fim.

Rin continuava a olhar para ele, o coração dilacerado. Sesshoumaru abriu a boca e ela percebeu que ele ia falar mais. Em vez disso, ele se aproximou e tirou seu vestido molhado, rasgando-o na pressa, fazendo-a protestar.

— Comprarei uma dúzia deles para substituir esse. Tremendo, vestida apenas com a roupa íntima, ela o obser¬vou jogando o vestido de lado.

— A água está esfriando — ele resmungou.

Pegando-a no colo, colocou-a na banheira. Ao ser envolvida pela água tépida, Rin gemeu de prazer. Quando ele fez men¬ção de se retirar, agarrou seu braço.

Os dois se fitaram, ele com um olhar frio e distante, e ela certamente revelando toda a emoção que carregava no peito, ainda que confusa e dolorida. Revelando sua empatia. Talvez seu amor.

Oh, Deus, não. Teria se apaixonado por Sesshoumaru Taisho, o contrabandista, o pirata, o homem que em cada respiração destilava ódio e vingança? Sesshoumaru Taisho, o homem que tirara o casaco e a envolvera com ele em uma noite fria... Que mergu¬lhara no mar revolto para arrastar uma criança do abraço da morte. Que matara para mantê-la em segurança.

Sesshoumaru a fitava com desejo, sem se importar com seu defeito físico. Mais uma vez, admirou a beleza dele. Agora, conhecia suas cicatrizes físicas e suspeitava das que carregava na alma. Ainda assim, ele era magnífico. Rin apenas via seu esplendor e a afeição e estima que demonstrava por ela. E, pela primeira vez, desde aquela noite em que permanecera fora de casa até tarde, quando um estranho tinha roubado sua juventude e sua ingenuidade, deixando-a manca e sem mãe, ela sentiu-se cora¬josa e forte.

E era assim que Sesshoumaru a via, e através dos olhos dele, en¬xergou a verdade. Fora moldada pelo passado, mas não seria definida por ele. E precisava fazer com que ele entendesse a mesma coisa.

— Rin... E melhor que eu vá. — Ele fez menção de dar um passo.

— Não. E melhor que fique. Aqui, comigo.

— Está mesmo certa disso, doçura. Não haverá retorno. Apoiando-se na borda da banheira, Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, precariamente coberta pela roupa íntima molhada.

— Não há retorno — sussurrou, segurando o rosto dele en¬tre as mãos. — Apenas progresso, Sesshoumaru.

Erguendo-se, Rin beijou-o nos lábios com todo o sentimen¬to em seu coração e com toda a paixão que tinha sido alimen¬tada por olhares calorosos e toques passageiros. A resposta de Sesshoumaru foi imediata. Ele começou a erguê-la da banheira, pro¬curando os lábios dela, gemendo de prazer conforme as línguas se tocavam.

— Esta banheira comporta duas pessoas — Rin sussurrou, sem saber de onde viera aquele pensamento, mas certa de que o desejava ali, na água morna, pele contra pele.

Sentia-se viva e desperta, o corpo ansiando por mais intimi¬dade, sem sombra de cansaço.

Sesshoumaru riu, um som cheio de promessas.

Rin desviou o olhar quando ele levou as mãos à cintura para tirar as calças. Mas, seduzida pela curiosidade, fitou-o, já despido, alto e poderoso, musculoso e belo. Olhou para o mem¬bro ereto, entre fascinada e cautelosa.

— Dê um lugar para mim, doçura — pediu com voz jovial.

Ela obedeceu e fechou os olhos enquanto ele entrava na ba¬nheira, atrás dela. Sentiu os pêlos das pernas roçarem suas costas, e estremeceu. Com o peso dele, a água cobriu seus seios, proporcionando uma sensação agradável, deixando-a conscien¬te do próprio corpo e do desejo que ardia dentro de si. Recostou-se no peito dele.

— Essa roupa está atrapalhando — afirmou, começando a despi-la. — Quero você nua em meus braços. — Inseriu os de¬dos por baixo do tecido e rasgou-o.

Ela murmurou um protesto, mas Sesshoumaru envolveu-a com o braço e colocou a mão no vão da clavícula. Trilhou com os dedos o caminho até o pescoço e finalmente tocou-lhe os lábios.

— Comprarei uma dúzia de roupas para você — sussurrou, a respiração aquecendo seu ombro. — Não, duas dúzias. Três. Vestidos, jóias. Qualquer coisa e tudo que seu coração desejar.

— Não preciso de nada.

Preciso apenas de você. É você que meu coração deseja.

Rin beijou a mão dele, percorrendo um dedo com a língua, sugando-o, deixando-se ser levada pelo instinto, movendo-se de encontro à ereção em suas nádegas. Estava enlouquecendo com o carinho lento dos dedos em seus lábios, com a sensação do corpo dele atrás do seu.

Estremeceu quando ele começou a ensaboá-la com gestos firmes. Por um momento, ficou insegura, perdida, por conta da inexperiência, em meio à escalada do desejo. Sentiu-o mordiscar seu ombro e pulou, fazendo-o derrubar o sabonete. Eles riram juntos enquanto ele o recuperava. Rin ofegou quando, com as mãos ensaboadas, ele se pôs a acariciar seus seios, no início de leve, depois com um pouco mais de força, pressionan¬do entre os dedos os mamilos túrgidos. Gemia, movendo a ca¬beça de um lado para o outro.

Uma risada escapou do peito de Sesshoumaru enquanto a acariciava na cintura, nas costas, no pescoço, nos ombros e braços, fazendo-a quase gritar de frustração antes de deslizar as mãos para tocá-la sob a água, no ponto que sentia queimar de desejo, levando-a a um limite que beirava a dor, provocando uma sen¬sação delirante de prazer.

Rin sentiu que parava de respirar. Achou que o coração pararia de bater. Ele afastou as mãos, e ela gemeu, movendo os quadris em uma ondulação sinuosa.

— Toque-me lá de novo. — Arqueou as costas, desejando as mãos dele entre suas pernas e nos seus seios mais uma vez.

Perverso, ele negou-lhe o que queria. Em vez disso, lavou seus cabelos, a pele e tocou cada parte de seu corpo, exceto as que latejavam em frenético desejo. Cada carícia era um doce tormento, e ele provocava sua sensibilidade com maestria, intensificando o prazer com a lenta sedução até deixá-la tremen¬do com o anseio do próprio corpo.

Contorcendo-se, virou-se, e sentiu uma fisgada de dor na perna.

— Espere — ele sussurrou, agarrando seus quadris e posicionando-a mais confortavelmente, até ficarem de frente um para o outro, ela com as pernas sobre as dele.

Ele sorriu, ávido e feroz, puxando-a para beijá-la.

Oh, céus, o gosto dele, a sensação da língua procurando a sua, dos dentes mordiscando-lhe o lábio, querendo levá-la à loucura... Reproduziu os movimentos dele, sendo recompen¬sada com gemidos de prazer. O coração acelerado e a respiração entrecortada mostraram-lhe que era cada vez mais difícil para Sesshoumaru controlar o imperioso desejo de possuí-la. E ela tinha feito aquilo, ela o tinha conduzido até o limite.

Pegando o sabonete, começou a imitá-lo, provocando-o, atormentando-o no peito, na barriga, nas pernas, até acomodar o membro entre os dedos, seguindo o instinto e a imaginação, acariciando e tocando, mudando o ritmo e a pressão, conforme os ruídos de prazer guiavam suas mãos.

Sesshoumaru, por fim, abraçou-a e se levantou, levando-a consigo e espalhando água para fora da banheira. Colocou-a na cama e deitou-se sobre ela. Rin sussurrava palavras desconexas, sentindo-se ardente e livre, e se pôs a beijar e a lamber o pescoço dele, até que Sesshoumaru a beijasse com ímpeto, na boca, no pescoço, nos seios, e que sugasse um mamilo.

Ela gritou, arrastada pelo prazer, abandonada às sensações que consumiam seu corpo. Mexia os quadris, querendo senti-lo mais perto, e ouviu-o emitir um som sensual.

Posicionando-se entre as coxas dela, preparou-se para pos¬suí-la, tocando-a com cuidado, preparando-a para recebê-lo. Rin sentiu a pressão, e subitamente aqueles movimentos já não eram suficientes. Arqueou os quadris, querendo mais, que¬rendo senti-lo dentro de si.

Com uma investida firme, ele a possuiu, rompendo a última barreira de seu corpo e de seu coração. Surpresa, ela gritou, mas não de dor, que foi leve e efêmera.

Sesshoumaru se afastou para fitá-la, movendo-se apenas um pouco, e ela agarrou-lhe as costas conforme era invadida pelo prazer. Ele aprofundou as investidas e intensificou os movimentos, acariciando-a, fazendo-a gemer e gritar. A respiração dele a inflamava. Beijou-a, antes de sugar e mordiscar os mamilos, acelerando o ritmo.

Sentiu-o investir profundamente e pulsar dentro dela, jun¬to com ela, o corpo imóvel, a cabeça inclinada para trás. A onda de sensações roubou-lhe o fôlego, os pensamentos, a sanidade, cada parte do seu corpo vibrando em sincronia com o dele em um instante perfeito em que tudo se transformou em uma sen¬sação deliciosa e os dois se fundiram em um só.

Finalmente, ela pareceu descer de uma grande colina, atin¬gindo o chão de novo. Abraçou-o com força, sentindo as cicatri¬zes dele sob os dedos.

Sesshoumaru era o que a vida tinha feito dele, forjado em dor e afli¬ção e tragédia, vencidas pela pura força de sua vontade.

E ele pertencia a ela, pensou. A ela.

Rin despertou nos braços de Sesshoumaru. A luz do sol penetrava pela Rinla, imprimindo às paredes e ao piso do quarto um bri¬lho alegre. Achou que passava do meio-dia. Fechando os olhos, sentiu-se muito bem, sem sombra de vergonha ou de culpa. Sorriu, em paz. Tinha transposto todas as fronteiras do bom senso. Havia encontrado a felicidade e o amor.

Gelou ao pensar que o amor apenas tinha valor quando era partilhado entre os dois. Do que valeria se apenas um amasse?

— Está contrariada, querida? — Sesshoumaru perguntou ao vê-la com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ela sorriu.

— Assim está melhor. Você fica mais bonita quando sorri. Quero sempre vê-la sorrindo.

Rin se virou de lado, para vê-lo melhor.

— Somente um tolo ri o tempo todo.

— Você não é tola, Rin — ele disse, afastando uma mecha do cabelo escuro dela do rosto.

— Não sou? — sussurrou. — Não sou a maior tola... — Apertou os lábios e Sesshoumaru ficou esperando que continuasse.

Como ela nada disse, foi a vez de Sesshoumaru franzir o cenho.

— Arrependimentos, amor?

Amor. Ele a chamara de amor. Teria realmente um sig¬nificado?

— Sem arrependimentos. — Sim, jamais se arrependeria das horas que passara nos braços dele, das delícias que ele lhe proporcionara. — Não, Sesshoumaru, não me arrependo de nada.

Ele sorriu e, naquele momento, Rin soube que também o fizera feliz. Sua expressão era de paz e de felicidade, e o coração dela se encheu de esperança.

— Você foi maravilhoso, ontem à noite — ela sussurrou.

— Obrigado, doçura — ele respondeu, parecendo surpreso.

— Oh, não! Não estou me referindo a isso. Quis dizer na praia. Quando salvou a criança e todas aquelas pessoas. Não me referi ao ato de amor...

— Fazer amor comigo não foi maravilhoso? — Um sorriso insinuou-se em seus lábios. — Estou desolado... Mas posso ten¬tar de novo...

Com um movimento rápido, ele deitou-se sobre ela, rindo com jovialidade. Rin lembrou-se de ele ter dito que ria pouco. Aparentemente, ela conseguira resgatar nele o desejo de rir.

— Sesshoumaru, você é um verdadeiro herói. Salvou muitas vidas.

— Não fantasie sobre mim, Rin. Se eu fosse realmente honrado, como você diz, eu seria um homem muito melhor.

— Arriscou a vida pelos outros — ela argumentou.

— Mas nada pode apagar os pecados do meu passado, doçu¬ra, ou fazer renascer as vidas que tomei. Nem apagar o fato de que não sinto remorso.

Rin foi percorrida por um calafrio. Sabia que ele tinha ma¬tado. Quantos? Queria acreditar que Sesshoumaru apenas matara por não ter tido outra opção, que não matara pessoas inocentes.

— Sei que você sonha, Rin. Não sonhos doces e alegres, mas sonhos atormentados e doloridos.

Ela não respondeu, e tampouco negou. Sim, ele sabia dos demônios que povoavam seus sonhos quando ela dormia. Ele já presenciara um dos seus pesadelos.

— Eu também sonho, querida — continuou, com a voz sua¬ve e calma. —Acordo com o suor escorrendo pelas minhas cos¬tas. Sinto o pescoço dele entre minhas mãos, o barulho do seu pescoço quebrado e a satisfação quando finalmente parou de se agitar. Mas não me obrigo a sentir arrependimento.

— Sesshoumaru...

O que ela não daria para apagar aquela dor do coração dele.

Rin viu um brilho passar pelos olhos dele, e quando tornou a falar, sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

— Os fantasmas estão nos meus sonhos, Rin. Esperando por mim, os olhos escuros, como cavernas sem fim. — Olhou para as mãos. — Você achou que Gaby foi o primeiro?

Rin emitiu um som parecido a um gemido. Sesshoumaru se afas¬tou dela e levantou-se, nu e imponente. Atravessando o quar¬to, apoiou uma das mãos na parede e se curvou, abaixando a cabeça e respirando profundamente. E Rin chorou, desejando muito amenizar sua dor.

— Que tortura é essa de querer a filha do meu inimigo? — Sesshoumaru olhou para ela. — Agora tenho que escolher entre a vingança, que alimentou minha vida todos esses anos, e você, Rin. Você, que abrandou a dureza do meu coração. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Você, que me ofereceu paz, a paz que eu não conhecia.

— Sesshoumaru — ela sussurrou, erguendo-se para ir até ele com cuidado, pois sua perna doía.

Apoiou o rosto nas costas dele e acariciou sua pele cálida. Ele cheirava a sol e mar, ao sabonete do banho e cheirava a homem, puro e limpo.

— Eu tinha onze anos de idade — começou. — Estava em um navio que afundou, atraído pelos destruidores de navios. Lembro-me do som de madeira quebrando e de minha mãe agarrando minha mão, com força. Meu pai havia sumido e fo¬mos lançados nas ondas. Agarramo-nos em pedaços de madei¬ra e tentamos flutuar. A praia não estava longe e havia fogo. Aquilo nos deu esperança.

Rin lembrou-se da fogueira que haviam acendido na noi¬te passada, as chamas aquecendo os sobreviventes. Mas, mes¬mo antes de ele ter proferido aquelas palavras, ela sabia que o fogo das recordações de Sesshoumaru tinha sido aceso com outros propósitos.

— Então, vimos homens lutando contra a arrebentação — Sesshoumaru continuou. — Estávamos perto deles, minha mãe gritando por ajuda, exausta, os dentes batendo de frio... Lembro-me do instante em que ela percebeu que não viriam nos resgatar. Ela tentou me proteger, implorando, enquanto eles tiravam suas mãos da prancha de madeira à qual estava agarrada e observavam, impassíveis, a luta dela para não afundar.

— Oh, Deus, Sesshoumaru — murmurou, agarrando-se a ele.

Ele acariciou seus cabelos distraidamente, antes de con¬tinuar.

— Ela afundou rapidamente, desaparecendo sob as ondas. Apesar de ele falar sempre no mesmo tom e ritmo, Rin sabia que internamente ele estava arrasado pelas recordações. E ela também, com a imagem de um menino sozinho na água fria, observando a mãe desaparecer, afogada. Tinha a mesma lembrança.

— Você está com frio. — Sesshoumaru a levou de volta para a cama. — Deixe-me embrulhá-la no cobertor, doçura, antes que se resfrie.

Mesmo naquele momento, dominado por terríveis recorda¬ções, ele pensava em seu bem-estar, no seu conforto e na sua segurança. Rin não protestou quando ele pôs o cobertor sobre seus ombros, deitando-se com ela e abraçando-a.

— Como você sobreviveu?

— Um dos homens me agarrou pela camisa, me tirou da água e me arrastou até o rochedo. Era um homem grande e musculoso. Não me lembro do rosto dele, mas jamais esqueci aquela voz. Ele perguntou se eu sabia nadar, e foi a única vez na vida em que eu menti bem. O espírito de minha mãe go¬vernou meus lábios — Sesshoumaru a abraçou com mais força. — Eu disse que não, e ele me atirou no oceano como se eu não pesasse mais que uma pluma. Lembro-me da força da maré e das ondas brutais. E do medo. Logo percebi que nada sabia a respeito do medo.

Sesshoumaru riu, um riso destituído de alegria.

Rin gostaria de afastar aquele horror. Ficaria contente em partilhar a dor com ele, de poder arrancar a agonia do seu pei¬to. E, naquele momento, sentiu que seu coração dilatava e sua emoção crescia com cada palavra que ele proferia.

Realmente, amava Sesshoumaru Taisho, contrabandista, pirata, o pequeno menino perdido. Amava-o com força, com uma força tão grande que a aterrorizava, pois apenas tragédia podia ad¬vir de um homem tão perigoso, de intenções tão cruéis. Ele a magoaria, mesmo sem desejar. E ela permitiria.

— Não posso abrir mão da minha vingança, Rin — decla¬rou, dando voz aos pensamentos e aos temores dela.

— Você fala em vingança, mas ainda não sei por que odeia meu pai. — Segurando a colcha ao redor do corpo, ela sentou-se e o encarou, determinada a escutar toda a história e tentar plantar a semente da esperança no coração de Sesshoumaru.

— Por que precisa saber?

— Por quê? Você quer destruir meu pai, minha única famí¬lia, e pergunta para que eu quero saber?

— Quero poupá-la.

— Então poupe meu pai — disse. A expressão dele endureceu.

— Fui tirado das águas por um navio que transportava conhaque francês e seda furtada, e, em um dia, os cobradores de impostos prenderam todos a bordo. O capitão disse que eu tinha sido recolhido do mar quase afogado. Mas um dos cobradores não acreditou, achando que eu era um ajudante de pirata.

Rin olhou para ele, desanimada. Tinha conhecimento de que seu pai não fora sempre dono de uma hospedaria e, naque¬le exato momento, soube o que Gideon fizera antes. Seu pai era o homem sobre o qual Sesshoumaru estava falando.

— Ele fez com que me enviassem ao porão do navio.

O porão. Prisão dos navios à qual nem os adultos sobre¬viviam.

Rin ouvira rumores a respeito do que se fazia aos homens nos porões, e sabia que os que conseguiam sobreviver voltavam acabados e mentalmente insanos.

Seu pai havia condenado uma criança ao inferno. Uma criança que se tornara aquele homem, cheio de ódio. Deus do céu, ela não suportaria o peso daquela culpa.

— Eu peguei na barra do casaco dele e implorei de joelhos e ele me chutou como a um cachorro. Foi a última vez que implo¬rei a um homem. — Acariciou o cabelo de Rin, uma gentileza que a fez sentir-se confusa, uma ternura que não combinava com a gravidade do que ele acabara de lhe contar. — E, de repente, eu reconhecia a voz daquele homem. Eu a ouvia em meus pesadelos. Algumas noites, ainda ouço.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio durante um momento, e ela pôde sentir seu coração bater furiosamente. Cada batida ante¬cedendo a próxima, mais forte, mais dolorida, até que Rin não pôde mais mover-se e nem respirar.

Os dois se fitaram.

— Aquela voz perguntando se eu sabia nadar.

A dor era terrível e profunda, como uma lâmina rasgando-lhe a carne.

Seu pai. Seu pai.

Rin foi assaltada por recordações das bebedeiras dele, das palavras que às vezes a horrorizavam e das desculpas sem fim que ela construíra em sua mente. Mas aquilo... Lágrimas es¬corriam de seus olhos.

— Meu Deus, o que você sofreu por causa do meu pai... — balbuciou, desolada. — Pensei que ele fosse um homem bom. Um bom pai.

Estaria errada? Seu pai seria o mesmo homem que Sesshoumaru conhecera?

— Um bom pai... — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Deixe-me contar-lhe a respeito de um homem bom. Meu pai sobreviveu ao naufrágio e passou toda a vida à minha procura, viajando de país em país, perseguindo o fantasma do filho que ele se recusava a acreditar ter perdido. Seus pulmões eram fracos e, me contaram depois, ele tossiu até sua vida se esvair. Morreu ainda sonhando que me encontraria.

Alguma coisa disse a Rin que a história ainda não acaba¬ra, que ainda havia coisa pior.

— Meu pai morreu um dia antes de meus pés pousa¬rem em solo inglês, um dia antes de eu chegar à sua porta. Em vinte e cinco de julho de 1802. Sobrevivi à prisão do navio e ao pequeno navio de um pirata apenas para mer¬gulhar em outro inferno no meu retorno. Meu pai morreu sem ver meu rosto de novo, e eu o encontrei morto. Jurei sobre o corpo de meu pai e em memória de minha mãe que Gideon Okawa pagaria pelas marcas nas minhas costas e pelo ódio em meu coração, e pagaria em dobro pelo desperdício da vida do meu pai.

Ali estava o final da história, um final terrível e trágico que ela jamais teria imaginado. Estava horrorizada demais para chorar, embora seu coração chorasse lágrimas de sangue pelo que ele sofrerá. Sesshoumaru tinha pouco mais de trinta anos e sofrerá por toda uma vida.

O bom senso dizia-lhe que devia fugir daquele homem an¬tes que ele a destruísse. Em vez disso, aproximou-se dele, se¬gurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos e beijando seus lábios com muito carinho.

— Minha — ela sussurrou. — Sua dor é minha. O menino que você foi, o homem que você é. Todos estão no meu coração.

Sesshoumaru se afastou um pouco, segurou seus pulsos e olhou para ela com severidade.

— Não vou ceder a você, Rin.

— E eu não pouparei esforços para fazê-lo mudar de opi¬nião.

Ela não sentia medo. Ele nunca a magoaria de propósito. Poderia magoá-la pelo que faria a seu pai e pelo que causaria a si mesmo.

Rin sabia que a vingança não proporcionaria paz. Do mes¬mo modo que a morte do pirata em Pentreath anos atrás não a tinha confortado.

O olhar de Sesshoumaru pousou sobre os lábios dela, e ele largou seus pulsos.

— Nunca foi minha intenção imiscuí-la no meu ódio. Apenas desejei tirá-la daquele lugar, a única inocente nesse sórdido jogo. — Meneou a cabeça várias vezes. — Devo libertá-la, man¬dá-la de volta para a sua casa.

Livre. Havia quanto tempo sonhava em ser livre, voar como o corvo ou correr como os pôneis que atravessavam os pân¬tanos. Mas não podia imaginar que a liberdade seria deixar Sesshoumaru Taisho.

— Mandar-me embora, Sesshoumaru? Porque não sou mais útil ou por medo de que eu enfraqueça sua resolução?

— Minha resolução nunca enfraquecerá, doçura. Ela foi for¬jada com meu sangue.

Rin não sabia o que aconteceria, mas não poderia tomar outra estrada. Umedecendo os lábios, ela falou:

— Se um de nós tem que ir, Sesshoumaru, deve ser você. — Tentou sorrir. — Como vê, você está no meu quarto.

Com um som que era uma mescla de risada e gemido, ele pegou as mãos dela e beijou-as, sorrindo.

— E aqui que reside a loucura. Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Então, somos um bom par. Se ambos somos loucos, ne¬nhum perceberá a doença do outro.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO IX

Sesshoumaru levou-a até o pântano. Ele mesmo conduzia a car¬ruagem. Desse modo, eram apenas os dois, sentados lado a lado no banco do condutor. Rin sentia o vento e o sol do inverno em seu rosto. Com a bela capa que ganhara de Sesshoumaru sobre os ombros e um cobertor sobre as pernas, ela estava aquecida. E feliz.

— Olhe. — Ele apontou, parando a carruagem.

Rin seguiu o olhar dele e o braço estendido. Havia pô¬neis selvagens, quase uma dúzia, pastando a distância. Aquela visão encheu Rin de alegria e ela riu, leve e solta. Virando a cabeça, notou que Sesshoumaru a observava, com os brilhando, calorosos.

— Sua risada me alimenta — ele disse.

— Alimenta? Como mingau de aveia? — ela brincou.

— Sim, exatamente. — Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas e Rin sorriu. — Quando eu estava no porão do navio, não ha¬via comida. Se eu tivesse sorte, pegava um rato.

Rin suspirou, mas ele continuou calmo e no mesmo tom de voz.

— Eu costumava sonhar com mingau de aveia. Quente, polvilhado com açúcar e uma boa porção de creme de manteiga der¬retida. Eu teria dado tudo por uma tigela de mingau de aveia, qualquer coisa para saborear e para aquecer meu estômago.

Um nó formou-se na garganta de Rin e ela teve que se esforçar para não chorar.

— Nunca pensei que um mingau de aveia pudesse ser tão apetitoso.

— Para você ver.

— Ainda sonha com mingau de aveia? — ela perguntou. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela atentamente, percorrendo-lhe os lá¬bios e os seios, antes de voltar ao seu rosto.

— Ah, tentação. — Suspirou longamente. — Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. Mas, se você olhar para mim desse jeito, a única coisa que farei será levá-la para dentro da carruagem.

Rin nada respondeu, apenas sorriu.

— Para sentir o seu gosto — ele acrescentou.

— Oh... — Ela sentiu o sangue ferver.

— Sim, oh... — Deu um sorriso malicioso, afastando qualquer melancolia que sua história houvesse invocado. — Venha — disse, levantando-se.

Rin foi até a beirada do banco. Subir na carruagem tinha sido uma experiência interessante. Como seria descer?

— Eu a pego.

Por um instante, ela sentiu tontura e a distância até o chão parecia enorme. Olhou para cima. O sol brilhava, um círculo de fogo contra o azul do céu, aquecendo seu rosto.

— Devo confiar em você? — Rin olhou para baixo mais uma vez, prendendo a respiração. Em silêncio, Sesshoumaru apenas olhou para cima e estendeu os braços. — Então, me agarre — ela disse antes de se jogar nos braços dele.

Sesshoumaru a pegou contra o peito e a deixou escorregar, en¬costada no seu corpo, tão juntinhos que ela podia sentir as batidas do seu coração. Parte dele estava curiosa para saber como confiara nele a ponto de se jogar nos seus braços, sem receio de que ele a deixasse cair.

Com as mãos entrelaçadas, Sesshoumaru a conduziu até a car¬ruagem e de lá pegou alguma coisa. Era um artefato que pa¬recia uma pequena rédea de cavalo com dois aros de couro, um maior e outro menor, unidos por uma grossa faixa e five¬las, tudo forrado por um tecido macio.

— Era isso que eu queria mostrar a você. Vista-o.

Rin olhou para ele, completamente confusa.

— Como assim? Não estou entendendo.

Ela olhou para os cavalos e em seguida de novo para ele, intimidada. Sesshoumaru jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma boa risada. Ela adorava o som da risada dele.

— É uma tala, Rin. Você me disse que a sua perna dobra. Isso funcionará, creio eu. — Ele segurou a tala na posição vertical com ambas as mãos, de modo que o círculo maior ficasse em cima e o menor embaixo. — Escrevi para o dr. Barker em Londres assim que a vi. Estranhamente, ele não se lembrava do seu caso, mas me deu essa sugestão quando expliquei o problema. Aceitei a sugestão e acrescentei algu¬mas modificações por minha conta.

Alguma coisa que ele disse deixou-a desconfiada, algo que ela não soube identificar.

— Está vendo? — Ele mexeu o aparelho. — Eu alinhei o couro para tocar a sua pele sem a esfolar aqui. — Mostrou as tiras ligando os dois círculos. — Reforcei as tiras nas laterais. Seis camadas de couro. Fortes e flexíveis. E pos¬so acrescentar mais, se necessário. — Erguendo a cabeça, viu-a atônita, e seu sorriso se desvaneceu. — Acho que funcionará, Rin.

Ela ficou imóvel, sem saber o que dizer. Sesshoumaru fizera aqui¬lo com as próprias mãos. Para ela. A criação deveria ter exi¬gido tempo, planejamento e habilidade.

— Você fez isso? — Ela pegou o aparelho das mãos dele. — Mas quando? Como?

— A habilidade, eu aprendi no decorrer da minha vida. Por necessidade, sou esperto com uma agulha. — Ele deu de ombros. — Entre outras coisas.

Rin caminhou até uma rocha baixa, sentou-se e co¬meçou a erguer a saia. Podia sentir Sesshoumaru observando-a enquanto ela colocava o estranho aparelho, ajeitando o aro maior ao redor da coxa e o aro menor ao redor da panturrilha.

— Assim? — perguntou, erguendo a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru assentiu, e Rin afivelou os dois aros de modo con¬fortável. Era como se ela tivesse dois cintos ao redor da per¬na. Abaixando a saia, ela se levantou.

— Pode dobrar o joelho? — Sesshoumaru abaixou-se e tocou a parte de trás de sua coxa. Mesmo sobre a roupa, ela sentiu o calor das mãos dele.

— Sim, acho que posso. — Deu um passo e mais outro, es¬ticando e dobrando a perna doente, surpresa de que, apesar de estranha, a sensação não era desagradável e nem atrapa¬lhava seus movimentos. Pelo contrário, sentiu-se mais con¬fiante e com mais estabilidade. Rindo, girou devagar, com os braços abertos, alegre.

Com o canto do olho, percebeu uma sombra. Eram os pô¬neis selvagens trotando pelo pântano, os corpos marrons bri¬lhando sob a luz do sol.

Você sonha em correr livremente pelos pântanos, srta. Okawa? Como os pôneis selvagens?

Parecia que aquelas palavras de Sesshoumaru tinham sido profe¬ridas muito tempo atrás.

Ele fizera aquele aparelho para que ela pudesse correr. Correr. Estava maravilhada.

— Pensei que fosse um sonho impossível. Sesshoumaru sorriu e ergueu a mão.

— Pegue minha mão — disse com voz grave, porém ca¬rinhosa. — Corra com os pôneis, como nos seus sonhos. Não deixarei que caia.

O som dos cascos dos pôneis no chão fazia coro com as batidas do seu coração. Desejara aquilo tão desesperadamente, correr livre pela primeira vez em uma década de vida, sentir o vento nos cabelos e no rosto, os pulmões cheios de ar.

— Sim. — Estendeu a mão para ele.

O sol fazia seus cabelos brilharem e o azul do céu se refletia em seus olhos. Deslumbrada, ela conseguia apenas fitá-lo e sorrir. Sesshoumaru parecia mais jovem e alegre.

Apertando a mão dela, começou a andar, e, em seguida, a correr, devagar no começo e, aos poucos, com mais rapidez, sempre segurando-a pela mão, ajudando-a a se equilibrar, até soltá-la e apenas correr ao seu lado.

Liberdade.

Seus pulmões queimavam, suas pernas doíam de modo diferente, e Rin adorou a sensação.

Tinha consciência de que seus movimentos não eram gra¬ciosos, seu defeito era notório, mas podia correr. Os dois cor¬riam lado a lado como duas crianças. Agora ela podia voar como o corvo, como sonhara.

Os pôneis logo desapareceram e a força de Rin minguou. Diminuiu o passo até parar, o coração batendo forte como um tambor. Curvando-se para a frente, apoiou as mãos sobre as coxas e respirou profundamente. Deixando os braços pende¬rem e endireitando o corpo, notou que Sesshoumaru também estava sem fôlego e diminuíra o ritmo.

— Caminhe, Rin. Ou terá câimbras.

Ela obedeceu e, ao chegarem perto da carruagem, para¬ram e se fitaram em silêncio.

— Oh... O que você fez para mim, Sesshoumaru. — Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Olhe o que você fez. Você não sabe...

— Eu sei, Rin — disse, em um tom de voz melancólico. — Eu sei o que é sonhar em correr livremente. — Ele fez uma pausa, olhou ao redor e depois voltou-se para ela. — Quero realizar seus sonhos, doçura.

Sem dizer nada, Rin se aproximou dele e tomou seu ros¬to entre suas mãos. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele, seus belos olhos, agora brilhando de satisfação, e o beijou. Depois, deu mais um giro e sorriu para ele, como se ele lhe tivesse dado de presente a lua e as estrelas.

— Você é linda — murmurou. — Seu rosto, seus olhos bri¬lhantes, sua tez rosada. — Ele se aproximou. — Gosto do modo como me olha, como se eu fizesse o sol nascer e se pôr. Sempre olhará para mim dessa maneira, Rin?

Sim, sim, sim.

Ele se aproximava cada vez mais e Rin, por instinto, se retraiu, sentindo o ar carregado por uma nova tensão. Acabou se encostando na carruagem, que balançou levemente sobre as rodas altas, e sentiu uma espécie de vertigem.

Agarrando seu braço, Sesshoumaru a puxou contra ele e bei¬jou-a nos lábios, um beijo feroz e intenso. Os lábios dele estavam frios por causa da baixa temperatura do inver¬no, mas a língua era quente e o sabor a fez gemer. Sesshoumaru deu outro passo, comprimindo o corpo dela contra a car¬ruagem. O beijo se intensificou, mais exigente e selva¬gem. Ela sentiu-se ofegante, como se estivesse correndo novamente, mas ansiava por ser tocada. Ele abriu seu vestido e as carícias ficaram mais prementes. Passou a acariciá-la com a língua, no pescoço e nos seios, até sugar e mordiscar os mamilos túrgidos. Rin enfiou os dedos no cabelo dele e arqueou o corpo. Gemeu quando Sesshoumaru ergueu sua saia e tocou-a entre as coxas, sentindo a umi¬dade e o calor.

— Não podemos — ela murmurou, ofegante, enquanto ele prosseguia com a exploração das regiões mais sensíveis de seu corpo.

— Estamos sozinhos.

Rin percebeu que ele abrira as próprias roupas ao sentir a rigidez de sua masculinidade. Agora, ela o conhecia melhor, conhecia o cheiro de sua pele, o gosto de sua boca; a trilha de pêlos escuros cobria o abdômen firme, e isso fazia que o desejasse ainda mais. Uma antecipação deliciosa e selvagem a dominou intensamente, e sua pulsação acelerou. O beijo de Sesshoumaru era profundo e úmido.

Ela sentia sob as mãos os músculos, a força e o poder dele. Queria fazê-lo perder o controle, abandonar-se, como ela, ao desejo. Fechou a mão ao redor do membro rijo e começou a acariciá-lo, provocando um gemido de prazer. Ela o queria muito, precisava senti-lo dentro de seu corpo, sob o céu e o sol, com ímpeto indomado.

Com um ruído selvagem, ele ergueu sua saia até a cintura e acariciou-a, penetrando-a com os dedos, preparando-a para recebê-lo. Não estava sendo civilizado, nem cuidadoso. Era rude e bravio, e Rin abandonou-se à excitação.

Movendo a boca para a base do pescoço dele, Rin fe¬chou os dentes na pele e nos músculos com tanta inten¬sidade que o fez grunhir, acabando com o restante de sua resistência.

Ele a ergueu, pressionando suas costas contra a carrua¬gem, colocando suas pernas ao redor da cintura. Com uma das mãos sob suas nádegas e a outra apoiando sua perna fraca, ele a penetrou, com investidas fortes e profundas. Ela ergueu os quadris, entregando-se completamente. Queria mais, mais rápido, mais profundamente...

— Oh, sim, sim... — repetia e gemia, incapaz de se con¬trolar.

Não havia mais civilidade, apenas fervor desenfreado. Agarrada aos ombros dele, Rin apoiou a cabeça na carrua¬gem, alucinada com a força da própria paixão. O gemido alto que ele emitiu aguçou ainda mais seus sentidos.

Rin gritou e tremeu, o sexo latejando, o corpo rígido, a respiração ofegante misturada com a dele, atingindo o clí¬max, junto com ele.

Suspensa do chão, apoiada nos braços de Sesshoumaru, sentiu, aos poucos, os calafrios diminuírem e o coração se aplacar. Nunca imaginara que o amor pudesse ser tão maravilhoso, terrível e magnífico ao mesmo tempo.

Retesou-se e um tremor percorreu seu corpo. Deslizou para fora dela, fazendo-a sentir-se um pouco roubada. Com cuidado, ele a pôs de pé e a segurou até que recuperasse o equilíbrio.

— Nada de arrependimentos. — Pôs os dedos sobre os lá¬bios dele.

O tempo passado com ele era uma dádiva. Aproveitaria enquanto ele quisesse, pois esperar por algo mais seria de¬vastador.

Sesshoumaru gostava dela, apesar de ser uma criatura da escu¬ridão, do ódio e da vingança. Aquilo deveria bastar. Mas não era o suficiente.

Ela o amaria para sempre, com todo o seu coração, até o último suspiro. Porém, ele, revoltado como estava, não conse¬guiria retribuir seu sentimento.

Sabia que acabaria magoada.

Pela porta da carruagem aberta, o sol brilhava no assen¬to de veludo e na saia de Rin. Ela podia ouvir Sesshoumaru falar com os cavalos e se pôs a pensar como ele entendera que ela queria ter um momento de privacidade para pôr seus pensa¬mentos em ordem.

Tanta paixão. Tanta emoção. Mordendo o lábio inferior, respirou profundamente.

Tirou o aparelho da perna e o colocou de lado com cuida¬do. Passou os dedos pelo couro flexível e sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo leve e pesada.

Havia tantas coisas para ponderar e examinar. Mas uma era imperativa.

Seu pai havia mentido.

Escrevi para o dr. Barker, em Londres, na primeira vez que a vi. Estranhamente, ele não sabia do seu caso...

As palavras de Sesshoumaru condenavam Gideon Okawa, e a ansiedade que sentira antes estava agora elucidada. Todos aqueles anos, seu pai havia dito que consultara o dr. Barker, um renomado médico, que afirmara não haver solu¬ção para o caso dela. E seu pai proclamara anos seguidos que a consulta era cara demais e o levara à penúria. Mentiras e mais mentiras.

Engolindo em seco, Rin cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Na verdade, sempre soubera. Vira como seu pai havia criti¬cado até o pequeno pagamento ao médico de Launceston. No fundo do seu coração, Rin sabia que seu pai não tinha con¬sultado outro médico. O dr. Barker era outra fantasia.

Até aquele momento.

Rin estremeceu. Realmente conhecia seu pai?

Com cuidado, desceu da carruagem, segurando a saia aci¬ma dos tornozelos. Virando-se, olhou para o aparelho sobre o banco de veludo. Sesshoumaru fizera aquilo para ela, passara horas e horas planejando e concebendo o aparelho, cortando couro, costurando.

Em silêncio, ele se aproximou dela e pôs a capa sobre seus ombros. E virou-a para que olhasse para ele.

Ainda emocionada pelo amor que haviam feito, Rin bai¬xou os olhos., sentindo-se inexplicavelmente tímida.

— O aparelho... quando eu devo usá-lo? — ela pergun¬tou.

— Não o tempo todo. O dr. Barker foi claro ao dizer que, se usado com freqüência, ele pode enfraquecer os músculos.

Sesshoumaru fitou-a durante alguns segundos, mas nada per¬guntou. Rin ficou feliz por aquilo. Não agüentaria explicar sua nova descoberta a respeito do pai. Sesshoumaru teria a confir¬mação de outra perfídia de Gideon. Tampouco suportaria explicar que, apesar de tudo, ele era seu pai e parte dela o amava.

— Está com fome? — Sesshoumaru quis saber.

— Faminta.

— Pelo esforço? — ele perguntou educadamente, mas Rin notou que ele queria rir.

Ela sorriu e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Sabia exata¬mente qual tinha sido o esforço.

— Está com frio, doçura? Quer voltar dentro da carrua¬gem?

— Não.

Queria sentar-se ao lado dele, olhar o seu rosto e encostar-se nele. Queria ouvir sua voz, e conversar com ele.

— Então vamos. Vamos invadir a cozinha de Trevisham. Sesshoumaru a ajudou a subir no banco do condutor, subindo logo em seguida. No caminho para Pentreath, seus ombros se to¬cando com o balançar da carruagem, Rin perguntou:

— Por que Hawker o chama de milorde?

— Porque sou.

— Como assim? — Ela riu, certa de que ele a estava pro¬vocando.

— Eu sou lorde, embora nunca tenha reivindicado o tí¬tulo. Com meu pai morto, que prova eu teria? Quem me no¬mearia seu legítimo herdeiro, o filho afogado que voltou das profundezas do oceano?

— Mas isso não é justo! — ela exclamou.

— O que é justo na vida, doce Rin? — Ele riu. — Não importa. Não há dinheiro, apenas um título e uma casa de campo mofada, com paredes semidestruídas e a prata da fa¬mília vendida há muito tempo.

— Isso é terrível.

— Você acha? Eu também achava e por isso paguei os dé¬bitos do novo lorde. Era uma soma razoável. Foi meu nobre esforço em nome da pessoa que um dia eu fui.

Honrado. Ele sempre fora honrado, Rin pensou.

— Você não me parece feliz — ela observou.

— Fiquei feliz por dar o dinheiro. Menos feliz quando o tolo foi ao clube e perdeu todo o dinheiro no jogo. Dez mil li¬bras. Eu o deixei, então, para desespero dele. Há limites para a minha paciência. Mas consegui comprar a casa da cidade de meu pai por um bom preço.

— Você é muito rico.

Rin imaginava que ele fosse rico, mas não naquela pro¬porção.

— Além dos seus sonhos, doçura. — Ele sorriu.

— Oh... Como?

O sorriso dele desapareceu.

— O homem cujo pescoço eu quebrei, o capitão do navio pirata. — Fez uma pausa. — A fortuna dele ficou para mim. Foi fácil fazê-la crescer.

— Com pirataria?

— Não. Bem... um pouco.

— Você me disse que é contrabandista.

— Sou. Adoro a animação de uma fuga pelo canal. Há cer¬to charme em escapar dos cobradores de impostos correndo por uma estreita passagem no recife.

— Então, sua fortuna é construída sobre mercadorias rou¬badas.

— Não. Pode chamar isso de entretenimento. Meu comér¬cio é legal. Sou agora um homem de negócios. Todo o carre¬gamento em que eu invisto chega à praia a salvo. Todo ar¬mazém de que eu compro tem mercadoria legal. Meus navios resistem às tempestades. — Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, segurando as rédeas com displicência. — Parece que quando me tornei um criminoso, minha sorte mudou para melhor.

— Não diga isso.

— O quê? Que minha sorte mudou? Ou que eu me tornei um criminoso?

Ele estava caçoando dela e seu tom de voz era mordaz. Rin procurou uma resposta, mas não encontrou nenhuma.

— Você me ama menos agora, Rin?

Ah... então era esse o ponto crucial. De repente, ela teve medo. Como poderia conduzi-lo a um porto seguro quando ela mesma se sentia perdida? E como poderia responder, sem confessar seu amor?

— O amor não impõe condições, Sesshoumaru.

— Então, você me ama, Rin? — ele perguntou em voz tão baixa que o som dos cascos dos cavalos no solo quase a encobriu. — Não seria inteligente da sua parte.

Ele sabia que ela o amava, é claro. Mas confessar-lhe, di¬zer com todas as palavras, sabendo que ele era incapaz de corresponder ao seu amor, de nada adiantaria. Rin olhou para o horizonte, perguntando-se aonde aquela conversa os conduziria e como ela sobreviveria àquela viagem.

— Eu seria uma tola se lhe dissesse que sim — ela sus¬surrou.

— E você não é tola. — Por um longo momento, ele não disse mais nada e então, continuou: — Matei apenas homens, e cada um deles em defesa própria. Era a vida deles ou a mi¬nha. Escolhi sobreviver.

Rin sabia que as palavras dele eram um tipo de estranha concessão, repostas que ele se recusara a dar antes, mas que agora partilhava com ela.

— Nunca uma mulher e nunca uma criança. Nunca al¬guém mais fraco ou desarmado. Um homem com um chi¬cote foi o primeiro. O sangue escorria nas minhas costas, meu corpo estava fraco, mas meu ódio forte. — Açoitou os cavalos que haviam diminuído o passo. — Uma vez acordei com um homem segurando uma faca contra o meu pescoço. Houve mais. Muitos mais. — Fitou-a. — Uma vez, em uma estrada iluminada pela lua um homem ge¬lou meu sangue e parou meu coração ao apontar a pistola para alguém que eu...

Alguém que eu amo, desejou que ele dissesse, certa de que se referia à noite em que atirara em Gaby para salvar a vida dela.

— Não queria perder — ele completou.

Continuaram a viagem em silêncio. O balanço da carrua¬gem a acalmou e Rin relaxou, encostando o corpo em Sesshoumaru, seus movimentos sincronizados com os movimentos do veícu¬lo. Um buraco fundo chacoalhou a carruagem, e ela percebeu que já estavam na rua principal de Pentreath. Logo, avistou a hospedaria do pai.

De repente, um calafrio percorreu seu corpo.

Alguém a observava. Alguém...

A porta da hospedaria estava aberta, revelando uma si¬lhueta escura, um homem recostado contra o umbral, observando-a. Virou-se para Sesshoumaru, mas ele olhava para a frente. Aproximando-se mais dele, também olhou para a frente, in-capaz de se livrar do sentimento de que, se alguém se esgueirava na sombra, era porque a presença dele em Pentreath era mau presságio.

Uma nuvem cobriu o sol, e o homem avançou alguns pas¬sos, parando no jardim, ainda olhando para eles. O homem era Digory Tubb.

Rin sempre tinha achado que o crepúsculo de um dia chu¬voso era algo sinistro. À Rinla da biblioteca de Trevisham, ela observava o céu mudar de cor. Com o vento soprando lá fora, as pesadas nuvens, e Sesshoumaru fora de casa, sentia-se do¬minada pela ansiedade.

Ele andava estranho. Havia alguma coisa errada. Saíra a cavalo e Rin não perguntara aonde ele ia. Talvez nem qui¬sesse saber.

Uma estranha melancolia a dominou, e ela sentiu medo. Saindo da Rinla, foi sentar-se em uma cadeira perto da la¬reira e pegou um livro de poesia, deixando-o aberto no colo. Descobriu que não conseguia ler e deixou-se ali ficar, senta¬da, pensando em como sua vida se transformara. De repente, ouviu um som esquisito, algo raspando, como se alguém es¬fregasse pedra contra pedra.

Fechando o livro, sentou-se na beirada da cadeira, aler¬ta. O barulho começou novamente. Somente um rato enorme poderia fazer um ruído daqueles. Pondo o livro sobre a mesa, olhou ao redor. Deveria chamar algum criado?

O barulho continuou. Rin se levantou e andou pelo quar¬to. O fogo da lareira estava fraco, quase apagado. Ficou pa¬rada durante bastante tempo escutando, os músculos tensos. E achou ouvir passos a distância, fantasmagóricos e assus¬tadores.

Ajeitando o xale no pescoço, andou até a escrivaninha. Dali não se ouvia nada. Perto da lareira o som era mais agu¬do e, próximo à estante, ainda mais alto. Pôs o ouvido contra a parede. De novo o som, distante, mas distinto.

Quase como um gracejo, deu um tapinha na parede. Não esperava, de fato, descobrir um painel que se abris¬se para revelar uma passagem escura, úmida, mofada e cheia de teias de aranha. Nervosa, riu de seus pensamen¬tos improváveis.

Meneando a cabeça, virou-se e então... Lá estava ela. Não uma porta secreta, mas simplesmente uma entrada de servi¬ço, um portal de madeira simples, sem adornos, talvez para não chamar atenção. Certamente, não tinha chamado sua atenção.

Pegando um candelabro, ela abriu a porta, prendendo a respiração. Havia realmente uma passagem, como na sua imaginação: escura como uma caverna, o ar com cheiro de mofo. Quase fechou a porta e desistiu das idéias de explora¬ção, mas, naquele momento, ouviu o som de passos novamen¬te. Ouviu também um praguejar e um baque pesado, e então uma voz grave que ela não teve dificuldade em reconhecer.

Sesshoumaru. Seu tom era brusco embora as palavras estivessem abafadas.

Uma hora antes, ele a tinha beijado, antes de montar seu cavalo e partir. Mas estava de volta.

Depois de um momento de hesitação, sentiu o corpo formi¬gar em uma espécie de premonição. A luz da vela, protegida por um candeeiro, imprimia sombras à parede.

A voz de Sesshoumaru ecoou na escuridão mais uma vez, e Rin mordeu o lábio, certa de estar tecendo sua própria intran¬qüilidade. Erguendo a vela, atravessou a passagem, mas não teve coragem de fechar a porta atrás dela.

Cada passo a levava mais para baixo e o murmúrio da conversa crescia à medida que caminhava. O corredor era estreito, com um teto curvo e paredes de pedra. No momen¬to em que imaginava aonde chegaria, a passagem se abriu em grande espaço, no qual havia barris encostados à parede. Rin sentiu o corpo ser percorrido por um calafrio. Por um momento, houve um silêncio peculiar e anormal, e uma raja¬da de vento cortou o local.

— Olhe o que a maré nos trouxe.

Rin virou-se e teve um dos braços agarrados, quase der¬rubando a vela e perdendo o equilíbrio.

— Você ficou independente... — Digory Tubb acrescentou, apertando os olhos.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou, espantada.

— Montando a isca para a armadilha. — Digory sorriu contente e Rin meneou a cabeça, confusa. Ele se inclinou para dizer ao ouvido dela: — Fique atenta. A isca pode mor¬der.

Com toda a força, Rin deu uma cotovelada na barriga de Digory, que gemeu, surpreso por ela conseguir se soltar. Com raiva, ele ia revidar, quando Sesshoumaru chegou ao local, saído das sombras. O brilho da vela de Rin o iluminou, acentuando seus traços perfeitos.

— Afaste-se, Dig — Sesshoumaru ordenou.

Em seguida, olhou para Rin, a expressão fria e distante. Ela sentiu medo. De repente, Sesshoumaru parecia um desconheci¬do, sombrio e letal.

— Afaste-se, Dig... — ele repetiu.

— Ou o quê? — Digory apoiou a mão no cabo do punhal que carregava no cinto. — Você sabe o que posso fazer com um punhal.

— Sim, eu sei — Sesshoumaru respondeu. — Como sei também que prefere usar seu punhal em pessoas que não podem se defender. Gostaria de não pensar isso de você, Dig.

—Ah... — Ele riu. — Sei do que está falando. Ela viu mais do que devia, minha Gin, e não gostou do que viu. Ela me rejeitou. Descartou-me como uma maçã podre. Ameaçou me denunciar. Pode imaginar? — Ele tornou a tocar o pu¬nhal. — Vinguei-me. — Suspirou. — Mas sinto falta dela.

Horrorizada com aquelas palavras, Rin chegou a perder o equilíbrio e teve que se apoiar na parede de pedra. Ginny. Digory a tinha matado por ter sido rejeitado. E porque ela havia visto mais do que deveria. Tinha visto a realidade. O que ele era. O que ele fizera.

Quando Sesshoumaru deu mais um passo na direção dele, Digory, que não tirara a mão do punhal, olhou ao redor em busca de um lugar por onde escapar.

—Você lutaria comigo apenas com suas mãos? — pergun¬tou, nervoso. — Contra meu punhal? Não. Rin deu um passo à frente.

— Sim. —Sesshoumaru sorriu, gentil, terrível. — Vamos?

Digory soltou os braços ao longo do corpo, tirando as mãos da arma.

— Minha mãe jamais o perdoaria. Nunca.

— Eu sei. E graças à minha estima pela boa Wenna e pelo fato de que ela um dia curou meus ferimentos, você vai viver. — Sesshoumaru olhou-o com expressão de desgosto. — Vá embora, Dig. Agora. Pegue o primeiro navio para algum lugar distan¬te. E não volte.

Aterrorizado, Digory se afastou.

— Dig... — disse Sesshoumaru, em tom neutro. — Ginny Ward foi condenada por não sentir nada por você. O assassinato dela exigirá retribuição. Se eu fosse você, nunca pararia de olhar por sobre os ombros.

Rin segurou as pontas do xale ao ver Digory Tubb se afas¬tar para um canto escuro, o rosto uma máscara de ódio. O vento soprava frio e opressivo quando ele foi engolido pela escuridão. No mesmo instante, dois homens surgiram daquele lugar.

Rin sentiu que Sesshoumaru se aproximou.

— Há uma porta lá? — ela perguntou.

— Sim.

O silêncio era opressivo.

— Deve haver um preço pelo que ele fez. Ele a matou e tirou seus olhos... — Rin murmurou.

— Há leis para assassinos.

— E como a lei o encontrará? — Rin perguntou, surpresa com a resposta dele.

— Eu informarei.

— Mas você disse que não o faria por causa da mãe dele.

— Eu disse que não o mataria por causa de Wenna. Não disse nada sobre guardar segredo.

Sesshoumaru parecia um estranho, os olhos frios, os lábios con¬traídos. O homem implacável que sempre dissera ser.

— Teria sido melhor que você não tivesse vindo aqui, Rin — ele declarou, calmo demais, e por isso mesmo assustador.

Pelo canto do olho, ela viu os dois homens que notara ha¬via pouco. Eles carregavam barris pela porta e depois volta¬vam com outro carregamento. Era uma operação um tanto sinistra.

— Aqueles barris são os da Hospedaria New, aqueles que você estocou na casa de Wenna? O conhaque contra¬bandeado?

— Sim, são. Foram trazidos ontem por Digory, de acordo com as minhas instruções.

Barris contrabandeados trazidos para Pentreath. Sob qual propósito? Subitamente, Rin pressentiu que aquela ação estava relacionada a seu pai.

— Eu o vi ontem. Digory Tubb. Na hospedaria do meu pai.

— Você viu?

— Está surpreso? Ou você o enviou até lá para encontrar-se com meu pai?

— Não. Não o mandei lá. — Deu de ombros. — Talvez te¬nha parado lá para tomar cerveja.

Mas Rin não acreditou. Podia sentir que ele mentia. Encarando-o, exigiu atenção total.

— Diga-me, Sesshoumaru, qual é o seu plano? — Ela ergueu a voz.

Realmente conhecia Sesshoumaru, o homem que amava? Ele pa¬recia um estranho naquele momento.

— É esta noite — ela sussurrou, horrorizada. — Você vai agir esta noite. Seu grande esquema para destruir meu pai. Para fazê-lo pagar.

Rin achou que haveria tempo, que, por amor a ela, Sesshoumaru abrandaria, superaria seus tormentos. Garota tola.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO X

Uma pequena parte dela desejava proteger seu pai, sal¬vá-lo. Porém, entendia que ele fizera escolhas anos atrás, escolhas pelas quais teria que pagar em algum momento. Gideon Okawa causara a tragédia na vida de Sesshoumaru e, quem sabe, na de tantas outras pessoas. Agora sabia. Era uma coisa terrível para uma filha reconhecer, algo que pode¬ria destruí-la, se ela permitisse.

A maior parte dela desejava salvar Sesshoumaru dele mesmo, de suas sombras e tormentos. Tinha certeza de que não impor¬tava o que ele fizesse, nada traria de volta os anos perdidos, nem clarearia o rio turvo de sua tristeza, nem limparia as manchas do sangue derramado.

Sesshoumaru achava que a vingança o curaria. Rin sabia que a vingança roubaria sua humanidade e o deixaria como uma casca vazia.

— Como? — ela perguntou. — Como fará isso?

— Os barris serão deixados onde possam ser encontra¬dos, na hospedaria. Os homens do fisco junto com o xerife Craddick foram chamados. Talvez já estejam a caminho.

— Eles encontrarão os barris e os usarão como prova. — Ela estremeceu. — Meu pai será condenado por um crime que não cometeu?

— Rin, ele cometeu esse crime e piores. — Sesshoumaru a es¬tudou por um longo momento. — Talvez não dessa vez, com esses barris, mas seu pai é um destruidor de navios, um as¬sassino. — Sesshoumaru suspirou. — Ele roubou minha vida. A vida da minha mãe e do meu pai. Ele me condenou ao inferno pelo crime de ter sobrevivido ao naufrágio que matou minha mãe. Eu verei Gideon viver o mesmo pesadelo. Uma justiça adequada, não é?

Adequada demais. Perfeita demais. Rin meneou a ca¬beça.

— Isso não lhe trará nem paz e nem alegria.

— Isso me dará paz, Rin.

— Não, Sesshoumaru. Você está enganado.

— Quer me convencer de que seu pai não merece punição? — perguntou, ríspido.

— Não é isso. Eu esperava que pudesse...

— Pudesse o quê, Rin? — O olhar dele a queimava, en¬xergando seu coração, desnudando sua alma.

Rin entreabriu os lábios, e se perdeu nos lindos olhos.

— Pudesse o quê? — ele perguntou de novo, mais suave, mais gentil.

Rin sentiu uma enorme pressão no peito. Sua garganta doía e ela retinha as lágrimas. Seu coração batia com força e rapidez, deixando-a tonta e sem ar. Sentindo-se como se estivesse caindo de um precipício, abriu a boca, e deixou as palavras escaparem, orando para que o atingissem.

— Esperei que pudesse fazê-lo me amar — declarou, de¬safiante, desesperada.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos, e ela desviou o rosto. Pegando o queixo dela entre os dedos, ele a fez fitá-lo.

— Eu pensei que pudesse fazê-lo me amar — repetiu, des¬sa vez com tristeza.

O toque de Sesshoumaru em seu rosto era delicado, e ela perce¬beu que chorava.

— Eu amo você, Rin.

Ela gostaria de saber por que aquela declaração lhe trazia tanta dor. Soube, assim que ele prosseguiu:

— Eu amo o máximo que sou capaz. Mas não posso re¬nunciar a minha vingança. Eu a avisei. Sou um homem de resolução firme. Não posso trair os objetivos de mais de uma década. Não posso esquecer os votos feitos com sangue.

Ele a amava, mas aquele amor não era suficiente para dar-lhe paz, não era suficiente para libertá-lo das correntes do ódio.

— Há uma diferença entre não poder e não querer — ela sussurrou.

— Sim. Não quero, então. — Ele acariciou-a no rosto com o polegar. — Rin, meu amor, sinto muito pela sua dor, mas não tenho arrependimento pelo que farei. Precisa saber disso.

Ela sabia. Sem dizer nada, apenas olhou para ele. Sesshoumaru suspirou. Beijou os lábios dela e se foi, deixando-a ali, emocionalmente em frangalhos.

Rin sentia-se como se tivesse caído no oceano e afundado nas profundezas geladas e escuras. Sesshoumaru a amava, uma ma¬ravilha, um presente, porém marcado pela escuridão.

Ele a amava, tanto quanto era capaz. Mas não o suficiente para salvá-lo.

Ela não esperava por isso. Na sua imaginação, nunca con¬siderara o fato de que, mesmo que a amasse, ele procuraria vingança. Agora, reconhecia sua arrogância, ou talvez inge¬nuidade. No final, era a mesma coisa, e ela estava cansada e decepcionada. Arrastou os pés pelo corredor escuro e úmido e voltou à biblioteca.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver Hawker esperando por ela. Hesitou diante do silêncio cauteloso do rapaz. Nunca consegui¬ra entender por que ele estava na casa de Dolly naquele dia.

— Por que não está com Sesshoumaru? — perguntou.

— Ele me enviou para ficar com a senhorita.

— Meu carcereiro? — indagou, para logo em seguida sus¬pirar diante da grosseria. — Desculpe-me. Foi indelicado da minha parte.

— Não, não. Eu entendo.

— Sabe o que ele está prestes a fazer?

— Sim.

— Isso o destruirá.

— Seu pai?

Rin meneou a cabeça.

— Sesshoumaru. Ele não encontrará paz. E então o que lhe resta¬rá? O quê? Não terá ninguém para odiar, ninguém para cul¬par. Haverá apenas veneno no seu coração, sem libertação.

Hawker pareceu assombrado. Depois de um longo mo¬mento, ela fitou-o de novo.

— Então, ele quer que você me observe?

— Sim. — Hawker esboçou um sorriso. — Para que a senhorita fique a salvo, embora eu já tenha falhado, lembra-se?

— Que perigo Sesshoumaru achou que eu corria na casa da mi¬nha prima?

Hawker olhou para ela, visivelmente confuso.

— Você estava me protegendo na hospedaria e na estrada, mas o que estava fazendo na casa da minha prima Dolly? Não... — Ela ergueu a palma da mão quando, pelo olhar dele, percebeu que mentiria. — Pelo menos me conceda a cortesia da verdade.

Ele apertou os lábios e desviou os olhos por uma fração de segundo.

— O cap... quero dizer, o sr. Taisho estava trabalhando com o xerife Craddick por causa dos destruidores de navios. Milorde não tolera aquilo. Querem expulsá-los.

Rin meneou a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

— Fui enviado à casa de sua prima para procurar alguma coisa que levasse ao naufrágio do Patience Grace, ocorrido cerca de um mês atrás, em uma noite clara e de mar calmo. O xerife Craddick sabia que o navio carregava caixas de moe¬das de ouro, blocos de folha-de-flandres, café, açúcar. Nada chegou à praia. Apenas uma caixa de livros, a identificação do capitão, e outras coisas sem valor. Foi como se alguém houvesse pegado as melhores cargas. O xerife achou aquilo muito estranho e milorde concordou.

— E o que isso tem a ver com a minha prima Dolly? Não está pressupondo que ela seja uma destruidora de navios.

— O Patience Grace tinha passageiros também. Alguns deles traziam mercadorias. Roupas. — Fez uma pausa. — Fina porcelana.

Rin engoliu em seco, a imagem da louça de Dolly na mente.

— Veja, nada chegou à praia a não ser o que já mencionei à senhorita e o corpo da garota Ginny Ward.

Então Ginny Ward observara Digory Tubb destruir um navio. Morrera pelo que tinha testemunhado e, baseado no que Digory dissera, por sua aversão por ele. Cruzando os bra¬ços sobre o peito, Rin sentiu sua inquietação crescer.

— Sesshoumaru estava no recife naquela manhã quando Jem e Robert a encontraram.

— Eu estava com ele. Chegamos tarde demais. Esperávamos achá-la com vida.

— Dolly Gwyn não tem parte no que você acaba de me di¬zer. Seguramente vocês sabem se tratar de Digory Tubb. Não vejo conexão com minha prima. O que imaginou encontrar na casa de Dolly?

— Não é Dolly, mas alguém que lhe envia migalhas de vez em quando.

Rin encarou Hawker, assustada. Sabia quem ajudava Dolly, quem lhe dava dinheiro extra e pequenos presentes. Presentes como pratos e xícaras de porcelana floridos, que combinavam perfeitamente com a louça de Wenna Tubb.

Gideon Okawa.

— Não... — Rin gemeu. — Não.

— Milorde suspeita que seu pai lidera os destruidores de navios. — Hawker desviou o olhar.

Seu pai, um destruidor de navios. Uma coisa era saber que ele fizera coisas terríveis no passado, outra era saber que continuava a agir criminosamente. O que ela tinha imagi¬nado? Que as ações dele estavam enterradas antes de ele conhecer sua mãe? Que seus crimes estavam limitados a um passado distante?

De repente, Rin se lembrou da história de Sesshoumaru, a que incriminava seu pai por ações horríveis. Lembrou-se também da noite em que estavam na praia observando o navio nau¬fragando. Lembrou-se das roupas secas do pai e da luz que ela vira ao norte, como também da carroça.

Seu pai estaria naquela carroça? Ele acendera a luz para atrair o navio para a destruição?

Céus! Tinha suspeitado de Sesshoumaru e agora sabia que aque¬les horrores haviam sido cometidos por seu pai.

— Vou para Pentreath agora mesmo — declarou com fir¬meza. — A Hospedaria Crown.

Hawker deu um passo à frente na intenção de impedi-la.

— Pode me acompanhar ou permanecer aqui, mas não me impedirá.

— É tarde demais — ele resmungou. — A ação já deve ter sido perpetrada. Os barris já devem estar no lugar para serem descobertos. Talvez seu pai já tenha sido preso.

— Verei com meus próprios olhos.

Mancando, Rin pegou sua capa, jogou-a sobre os ombros e foi procurar Hawker, que já esperava por ela em um peque¬no coche aberto, de duas rodas, atrelado a um cavalo cinza. Subiu e partiram.

Nuvens escuras encobriam a lua, na noite úmida e fria. O vento soprava forte. O rumor das ondas do mar foi fican¬do para trás à medida que se aproximavam de Pentreath. Finalmente, a hospedaria surgiu diante deles.

Tarde demais. A carruagem de Sesshoumaru estava no pátio, com pelo menos mais doze cavalos. Eram Craddick e seus homens. Teriam encontrado os barris e prendido seu pai?

O coche parou, Rin deu um profundo suspiro e desceu. Sentia náuseas e tontura, tomada pelo desespero.

Cuide de seu pai. Entende, Rin?

Ela prometera para a mãe. E falhara.

O que tinha imaginado fazer ali? Tinha suposto que po¬deria fazer o tempo retroceder e tornar as coisas certas? E, mesmo que pudesse, o que era o certo? Tudo que Sesshoumaru lhe dissera era verdade, mas seu pai...

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo estrondo de um tiro. Depois, mais outro, e então o mesmo silêncio cruel e pesado, que en¬cobriu os sussurros da noite e acalmou até o vento, frio e implacável.

Dois tiros. Rin tinha ouvido dois tiros.

Deu um passo à frente, afastando-se de Hawker e do co¬che, e aterrorizada, caminhou na direção da porta aberta do bar e da multidão de homens que bloqueavam o caminho.

Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru. Por favor, por favor...

Com o coração disparado, tentou passar pelo grupo de pessoas, mas não conseguiu chegar à porta. Acima de sua cabeça, a placa da hospedaria balançava para a frente e para trás, e o alarido provocado pela conversa dos homens dei-xou-a ainda mais ansiosa.

Sentia um leve odor de pólvora e o picante cheiro de um lugar onde se misturavam cerveja, fumaça e suor.

Tentou novamente se aproximar da porta, mas havia mui¬ta gente bloqueando o caminho, muitas pessoas vestidas com pesados casacos e curiosos para saber o que tinha ocorrido.

Virou para a esquerda, para a direita, ergueu-se nas pon¬tas dos pés, até que a perna doente protestou.

Oh, Deus. Não via Sesshoumaru. Ele não estava ali.

Os trechos de conversa que ela conseguia ouvir apenas serviam para atemorizá-la ainda mais.

— ...tiro... morreu...

— Bem perto do coração...

— Foi melhor para ele.

— Quem? — Rin perguntou ao homem mais próximo dela. Sesshoumaru? Seu pai? — Quem está morto?

O homem olhou para ela.

— Quem morreu? — ela tornou a perguntar, desesperada, o coração disparado.

— Vá embora, moça, Não há cerveja para servir hoje. — Ele a confundiu com a garçonete. — Mas haverá muita fofoca logo mais.

Rin olhava ao redor, procurando por Hawker, mas não o avistou.

— Fora! Fora! — Ouviu-se uma voz de comando, vinda de algum lugar de dentro do prédio. — Esperem no pátio en¬quanto verificamos o que aconteceu.

Era o xerife Craddick.

As pessoas se moveram, levando Rin com elas para longe da porta aberta. Ainda tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, mas foi impedida por alguém que segurou seu braço.

— Não, senhorita — disse um homem que ela não conhe¬cia, provavelmente um dos homens do xerife. — É melhor que não veja o que aconteceu.

Rin tentou escapar, mas ele a segurou.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou.

— Um assassinato.

Sesshoumaru. Rin gelou, o coração apertado. Ela cambaleou e teria caído se a multidão não estivesse ao seu redor. Ouvia o burburinho, as perguntas e conjeturas.

— O que vocês encontraram? Mercadorias contrabandea¬das? — um homem perguntou.

Rin engoliu em seco. O que o xerife e seus homens ha¬viam encontrado?

— Diga-nos o que encontrou — pediu outro homem.

— O senhor perguntou o que nós encontramos? — um dos homens do xerife perguntou com grosseria. — Não encontra¬mos nada. Absolutamente nada.

Rin esticou a cabeça para tentar ver alguma coisa. Sesshoumaru tivera tempo de colocar os barris para incriminar seu pai. O que teria acontecido?

— Nada? — ela perguntou, os dedos segurando a manga do homem. — Tem certeza?

— Não encontramos nada, nenhum sinal do que foi denun¬ciado. Procuramos em cada cômodo, até no sótão. Dois homens desceram o recife até as cavernas. Nada aqui e nada lá. — Ele deu de ombros. — Ou nada havia para ser encontrado ou o proprietário da Hospedaria Crown é uma raposa astuta.

Rin mal podia respirar de tão aterrorizada. Estaria Sesshoumaru morto? Assassinado antes de poder colocar os barris no lugar?

— E agora? — Outra voz se fez ouvir.

Ela tentou ver quem estava falando e, por um instante, conseguiu avistar Joss Gossin, o dono da Hospedaria New. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés novamente, mas depois de me¬ros segundos foi forçada a desistir, as pernas não suportando seu peso. Desapontada, tentava avistar um rosto conhecido e qualquer ajuda que pudesse receber. Naquele momento, arrependeu-se de não ter ficado perto de Hawker. Talvez ti¬vesse tido mais chances.

Mais uma vez tentou atravessar a multidão. Sem conse¬guir, mudou de tática, recuando para tentar se deslocar. Ao redor dela, as vozes ecoavam.

— ...ouvi uma discussão...

— ...uma briga na cozinha...

— ...o som de um tiro de pistola... Um tiro na cozinha.

Rin tremeu e deu vários passos para trás até, finalmen¬te, ficar livre da multidão.

Apoiando-se nas sombras das paredes, foi dominada por um medo que jamais sentira. Ninguém prestava atenção a ela, o que era bom. Depressa, virou a esquina a caminho do jardim do qual cuidara durante anos e, em um instante, che-gou à porta da cozinha da hospedaria, tensa e tremendo.

Naquele momento, foi acometida por uma grande necessi¬dade de correr para longe da tragédia que a aguardava. Não havia possibilidade de aquilo terminar bem. Porém, respi¬rando profundamente, decidiu não se acovardar. Pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta, girou-a devagar e foi abrindo a porta, pouco a pouco.

Havia apenas um fogo fraco na lareira e uma única vela chamejando na escuridão. Primeiro, viu a mesa e as cadei¬ras, uma delas virada de lado. Olhou para a louça de barro espalhada no chão e um rastro de guisado que tinha caído das panelas.

Por um instante, sentiu como se não estivesse ali, mas em outro lugar. Como se estivesse longe, bem longe, vendo a cena através de um vidro manchado. E então, o horror tomou con¬ta dos seus sentidos quando ela viu a mão, depois o braço, e o grande corpo caído no chão, o rosto para cima, os olhos sem vida mirando o teto. Viu a grande mancha no peito do homem e sangue no piso de pedra.

Esforçou-se para respirar e, segurando-se à cadeira mais próxima, olhou para o ferimento ensangüentado. Um tiro no coração, dissera um homem quando ela se aproximara da hospedaria. Rin olhou para o corpo.

Era Digory Tubb. Morto.

O que ele estaria fazendo ali, na cozinha do seu pai?

Um murmúrio a tornou ciente de que não estava sozi¬nha. Erguendo a cabeça, viu dois homens discutindo no corredor que levava ao bar. Eles estavam virados para o outro lado, e não perceberam quando ela deu a volta na mesa, tomando o cuidado de não passar perto de Digory. Os ouvidos de Rin zuniam. Não queria continuar, mas forçou-se a ir até a lareira, onde se encontrava o corpo de um segundo homem. Demorou alguns instantes para en¬tender o que via.

—Não... — murmurou, antes de se ajoelhar, horrorizada. Naquele momento, percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado, segurando um pano úmido e manchado de sangue. Ergueu a cabeça e viu Mary, a funcionária da hospedaria.

— Ele está morto? — perguntou, tentando manter-se cal¬ma, a voz rouca e fraca.

— Sim.

— Oh, Deus... — Rin murmurou. Morto. Seu pai estava morto. Levara um tiro.

— Não consegui estancar o sangue — declarou ela.

Rin fechou os olhos. Abriu-os depois de alguns instan¬tes. Seu pai ainda estava ali, caído no chão frio de pedra. Olhou para ele, sem saber o que fazer e o que pensar. E en¬tão orou, agradecendo por ele não ter sofrido e pedindo que fosse perdoado de seus pecados. Talvez agora, ele estivesse em paz. Tinha esperanças de que sua mãe estaria esperan¬do por ele. Certamente, devia haver alguma bondade em Gideon Okawa. Sua mãe o havia amado. Ou não?

Rin soluçou.

Atraído pelo som, um dos homens olhou para ela. Seus olhos eram azul-turquesa, ele tinha um rosto severo, sobran¬celhas grossas e grisalhas. Ele não a conhecia, mas ela o re¬conheceu. Era o xerife Craddick.

— Pensei que só houvesse uma de vocês... — Franziu o cenho e meneou a cabeça, confuso. — Bem, peço que ambas esperem aqui. Vocês foram as últimas a ver esses homens vivos, a ouvir a conversa entre eles. Tenho perguntas a fazer — dizendo isso, ele se afastou.

Rin respirou profundamente e olhou para o pai. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua tez acinzentada e cerácea. Trêmula, pensou em acariciar-lhe o rosto, mas não o fez. Com tudo que sabia agora sobre ele, sobre as coisas que ele havia feito e as marcas que carregava na alma, o que deveria sen¬tir? O que deveria pensar? Havia apenas uma vasta e estéril infelicidade no seu coração.

Não, não podia pensar assim, pois estava aliviada que Sesshoumaru não tivesse morrido.

— Que coisa terrível! — Mary exclamou.

Rin fitou-a. Mary olhava para as mãos, ainda segurando o pano sobre o ferimento de Gideon, sem compreender total¬mente a inutilidade de seus esforços.

— Aquele homem. — Mary apontou Digory com um gesto de cabeça. — Veio à procura de dinheiro. E olhava ao redor como se esperasse alguém. Os dois discutiram e ele ameaçou seu pai, dizendo que ia contar a verdade a todos. Mas não disse o que era.

Rin sentiu medo. Ele certamente ameaçara contar sobre os destruidores de navio e contrabandistas, a identidade do líder. O monstro seria Digory Tubb, ou seu próprio pai?

Temeu perder o controle diante de tudo o que soubera, e do que certamente estaria por vir. Todo o tempo, Sesshoumaru tinha planejado colocar evidências falsas para ver seu pai condena¬do. Que trágica e horrível ironia. O pai provavelmente tinha sido condenado pelas próprias ações.

— Eles atiraram um no outro?

— Não, não. — Mary meneou a cabeça. — Isso é que é estranho. Aquele ali, seu pai o chamava de Digory, atirou no seu pai e então o amigo do seu pai atirou nele.

Rin olhou para Mary durante um momento, incapaz de ligar aqueles fatos incoerentes. Sentiu o corpo entorpecido e pesado, como se estivesse nadando na lama. E uma terrível letargia tomou conta dela. Seu pai estava morto. Fora morto pelo...

— Amigo do meu pai?

— Você o conhece. Ele já esteve aqui antes.

Rin piscou e de repente juntou os fatos e as evidências. O amigo do seu pai era Joss Gossin. Ele liderava os destruido¬res de navios. A conclusão era tão simples que Rin nem ficou surpresa. Tinha acabado de vê-lo do lado de fora.

— Um homem esquisito e cruel — Mary continuou. — Disse alguma coisa sobre bodes expiatórios e, então, riu e atirou em Digory.

— Você contou ao xerife? — Rin perguntou.

— Ainda não. — Mary deu uma estranha risada. — Ele não parece inclinado a escutar até que esteja pronto. Passou os últimos minutos discutindo sobre as pistolas enquanto seu pai continuou caído no chão.

Rin olhou para Craddick. Abriu a boca para dizer que Joss Gossin havia escapado misturando-se à multidão. Naquele instante houve uma comoção no bar e o xerife se dirigiu para lá.

— Espere — Rin o chamou, mas ele não se importou e seus esforços para se levantar foram impedidos pela perna doente.

— Eles estão loucos, não estão? — Mary perguntou. — Deixando-nos aqui com dois homens mortos esperando o mo¬mento de nos fazer perguntas. — Suspirou, pôs o pano ensan¬güentado no chão e se levantou. Pegou um balde de água e se pôs a esfregar as mãos. — Nem tente falar com ele — disse, olhando para Craddick. — Eu já tentei duas vezes. Ele só escutará quando estiver pronto.

Apoiando a mão na parede, Rin conseguiu se levantar com esforço e se postou ao lado de Mary.

— Como conseguiu se salvar, Mary? Estou contente e agradecida por você ter testemunhando tudo e vivido para contar. Mas como?

— Tive sorte. — Ela deu outra risada estranha. — Eu estava atrasada e vinha apressadamente pela rua a tempo de ver o sr. Taisho indo embora. Homem assustador, aquele. Bonito, mas sem coração, eu aposto.

— Indo embora? — Rin perguntou. — O sr. Taisho foi embora?

Rin ficou aliviada. Então, Sesshoumaru saíra da hospedaria an¬tes dos tiros. Era a prova de que estava vivo. Mas era também estranho. Tinha deixado a hospedaria sem testemunhar sua vingança. Teria chegado tarde demais para esconder os bar¬ris? Fazia sentido, pois nada havia sido encontrado. Meneou a cabeça, confusa.

— Cheguei à porta da cozinha pensando em como ia esca¬par do mau humor do seu pai. Mas eles estavam discutindo, seu pai e aquele que atirou nele, e eu esperei ao lado da porta aberta. Ouvi tudo. E vi também.

— Por onde Joss Gossin saiu? — Rin perguntou.

— Pela frente, pouco antes do sr. Taisho entrar pelos fundos.

Rin franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Pensei que você tivesse dito que o sr. Taisho tinha ido embora.

— Tinha, mas voltou e se ajoelhou ao lado do seu pai para ouvir as últimas palavras. Como eu.

— Oh... — Ela tremia e as lágrimas corriam pelas faces. O peso do que estava acontecendo era terrível, deixando-a com falta de ar e uma grande dor no coração.

Mary suspirou.

— Seu pai olhou diretamente para o sr. Taisho e falou algo estranho. Disse que tinham acertado as contas, olho por olho. Disse também que um homem da tripulação do sr. Taisho tinha sido o responsável por criar os demônios da filha. — Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, Mary perguntou: — O que ele quis dizer? Que demônios, Rin?

Um homem da tripulação de Taisho! Rin ficou aterroriza¬da. Não, não podia ser. Que cruel destino seria aquele? Afastou-se dali com náuseas, uma nova aflição tomando conta dela.

O contrabandista da praia, que roubara sua juventude, deixando-lhe uma perna arruinada... Aquele cujas ações ti¬nham levado à morte de sua mãe. O homem que criara seus demônios era alguém da tripulação de Taisho. Ficou arrasa¬da com a possibilidade de que aquilo fizesse parte da vingan¬ça de Sesshoumaru. Sua perna arruinada. A morte da mãe.

Não... Não.

O pai estava morto no chão da cozinha, e suas últimas palavras condenavam o homem que ela amava como sendo o arquiteto de todas as tragédias que haviam permeado sua vida.

Olhou para o pai morto e sentiu o coração esmigalhado. Sem uma palavra, virou-se e, em silêncio, atravessou a porta da cozinha para desaparecer no meio da noite.

Rin correu os dedos pelas palavras gravadas na lápide da mãe:

Em memória de Margaret Alice Okawa, esposa de Gideon Okawa, desta paróquia, que partiu desta vida a dezoito de julho do ano do Senhor de 1802, com a idade de vinte e nove anos. Esposa e mãe terna e amorosa.

— A senhora o amou? — Rin sussurrou, as palavras marcadas pela dor.

As lembranças a atingiam. Discussões que tinha escutado. Palavras que uma criança não entendia, e que agora adqui¬riam novos e sombrios significados. Ainda assim, lembrava-se do luto do pai pela morte da esposa.

A única resposta que ouviu foi o uivo do vento.

Quieta, as mãos geladas sobre a pedra, Rin o sentiu. Sesshoumaru.

Virando-se, deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. E o viu debaixo do olmo morto, separado dela pelo muro de pe¬dra, o vento levantando a barra do seu casaco preto.

Uma vez ela o vira como um homem da névoa e dos so¬nhos. Agora, sabia que ele era uma criatura da neblina e das sombras escuras.

Sesshoumaru abriu o portão e entrou, o som de suas botas so¬bre as folhas mortas caídas no chão. Parou a três passos dela. Seu rosto lindo estava marcado por linhas tensas que fizeram com que ela tivesse vontade de chorar. O belo Sesshoumaru Taisho. O que ele lhe dissera um dia? Que seu cora¬ção era seco e preto como carvão.

— Joss Gossin — Rin começou a dizer.

— ...foi levado sob custódia por Craddick e seus homens — Sesshoumaru terminou a frase, parecendo distante.

Rin respirou profundamente, encontrando um pequeno conforto na resposta dele. A claridade da lua iluminava seu rosto que parecia esculpido na pedra.

— O que meu pai disse a você? — perguntou, com voz trêmula. — Suas últimas palavras. Diga-me.

Sesshoumaru demorou tanto para começar a responder que Rin duvidou que fosse fazê-lo. Foram segundos agonizantes.

— Ele disse que pagou na mesma moeda. Olho por olho. Que foi um homem da minha tripulação que atacou você e que matou sua mãe. — O tom de voz era frio e impessoal.

Rin sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Tinha que haver um fim para tudo aquilo e ela teria que ser corajosa para ouvi-lo.

— E foi isso mesmo, Sesshoumaru? Novamente, um angustiante silêncio.

— Não sei, Rin. Talvez. — Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. — Não me recordo exatamente da data em que vim a Pentreath pela primeira vez à procura de Gideon Okawa, o pri¬meiro dia do meu plano de vingança. E nem sempre posso saber onde estão meus homens.

Rin meneou a cabeça. Sempre honrado, ele não mentiria. Mesmo que a verdade não lhe fosse favorável.

— Rin, se eu pudesse matar o homem novamente por você, eu o faria.

Sim, ela sabia, mas aquilo não servia de conforto.

— Meu pai... — Olhou-o fixamente. — Ele disse mais al¬guma coisa?

Sesshoumaru respondeu sem hesitar.

— Que a amava de todo o coração.

Não... Seu pai não dissera aquilo, mesmo ela desejando muito que o tivesse. Queria chorar, jogar-se no chão e socar a terra para tentar desabafar a aflição que dominava sua alma. Mas nada fez. Em vez disso, perguntou:

— Como é possível que um mentiroso tão ruim seja um pirata e um ladrão?

— Rin, eu...

— Não. Não diga nada. — Ela precisava fazê-lo entender. — Meu pai foi um excelente mentiroso. Muito bom, mesmo. Eu ouvia quando mentia aos comerciantes e fregueses e até para o irmão de sua esposa. — Ela deu uma risada nervosa.

— Mas fui tola por não ter percebido que ele também mentia para mim. Como também para minha mãe, durante muito tempo. Lembro-me das lágrimas que ela vertia por causa dele.

O olhar de Sesshoumaru era agora de dor. Ele sofria por ela.

— Diga-me quando seu pai morreu, Sesshoumaru. Qual é a data da morte dele?

— O que isso tem a ver com tudo que aconteceu?

Ele estava diante dela, tenso e infeliz, e, apesar de sentir seu tormento, Rin insistiu:

— Diga-me.

— Em vinte e cinco de julho de 1802.

— Você disse que seu pai morreu um dia antes de você pôr os pés em solo inglês, um dia antes de bater à porta dele. Isso é verdade? Seu navio não aportou antes de vinte e cinco de julho?

— Sim, é isso mesmo.

Apenas algumas palavras, e o coração de Rin foi li¬bertado.

— Então, eu também vou lhe dizer a verdade. — Ela se aproximou e pôs a mão sobre o coração dela — Sei que você mentiu ao dizer que meu pai confessou sou amor por mim ela disse suavemente. — Fez isso para me confortar, Ele nun¬ca me amou. Estranho como as coisas parecem tão diferentes quando finalmente as compreendemos.

Rin tinha entendido, por fim, as admoestações de sua mãe para que cuidasse do pai. Ela nunca dissera aquilo com a intenção de que Rin tomasse conta dele, mas no sentido de ser cautelosa em relação a ele. Como fora ingênua.

Aproximando-se mais, levou a mão do peito para o ombro de Sesshoumaru e, em seguida, acariciou seus cabelos.

— As últimas palavras dele foram puro veneno, Sesshoumaru. Uma acusação contra você para me causar dor. E ele con¬seguiu.

— Rin, doçura...

Ela meneou a cabeça e pôs os dedos sobre os lábios dele.

— Foram palavras terríveis porque sei que ele as pro¬nunciou com maldade no coração, com a intenção de destruir qualquer felicidade que pudéssemos encontrar juntos. — Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela se controlou antes de prosseguir: — Você mentiu para abrandar meu coração, ao dizer que ele me amava. Mas quem abranda meu coração é você. O que você sacrificou...

Sesshoumaru tinha um brilho de esperança no olhar e Rin dei¬xou as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto, livremente. Ele beijou-a na palma da mão.

— Craddick e seus homens não encontraram os barris — ela disse com voz trêmula. — Onde estavam os barris?

— Na carruagem. — Apontou o veículo parado perto da igreja. — Eu os coloquei ali, certo de que ninguém os procura¬ria na minha carruagem. Nenhum homem de Craddick iria pensar em vistoriá-la.

— Você desistiu da sua vingança por mim.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo belo e triste.

— Rin, meu amor, quando pensei em escolher entre mi¬nha vingança e você, não hesitei. Escolhi você. Eu morreria por você, Rin. Eu apenas pensava em você enquanto punha meu plano em prática. Seu rosto. Seu sorriso. Sua coragem. E até o ódio que alimentei durante tantos anos não conseguiu competir com a força do meu amor por você.

— Oh... — Rin conseguiu apenas balbuciar, emocionada. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se.

— Menti quando disse que a amava da melhor maneira que podia. Eu a amo mais do que a minha vida. Sua luz guia meu caminho.

Oh, Deus. Ela o amava também. Com seu coração, sua mente, seu corpo, e sua alma.

— Nunca desejei vê-la magoada — Sesshoumaru declarou com voz embargada. — Não você. Nem sua mãe. Sei que é uma desculpa pobre, mas, se foi um dos meus homens quem fez aquilo, foi sem minha instrução ou conhecimento. Eu juro, Rin. Eu juro.

— Eu sei, Sesshoumaru. Seu navio chegou dia vinte e seis de ju¬lho e minha mãe morreu dia dezoito de julho. Uma semana de diferença. Não foi um de seus homens.

Sesshoumaru gelou, e em seguida riu, aliviado. Era inacreditável.

— Minha Rin, corajosa e inteligente. — Ele ergueu-a do chão e a girou no ar, antes de pegá-la nos braços e levá-la até a carruagem.

Rin pôde apenas se agarrar a ele, tentando respirar, tão caótico estavam seus pensamentos.

— Você me ama? — ele perguntou, pondo-a no chão. — Meu Deus, Rin, você me ama?

Sem esperar pela resposta, ele a beijou com um ímpeto selvagem, abraçando-a com força.

— Sim, sim eu te amo — ela sussurrou de encontro aos lá¬bios dele, apoiando as mãos em seu peito. — Não sabe disso?

Sesshoumaru fitou-a durante um longo momento, sério e atento.

— Eu sei — ele disse, por fim. — Meu amor, meu coração — murmurou, antes de beijá-la novamente. — Case-se comi¬go. Ao amanhecer. Acordaremos o vigário. Não posso esperar mais.

— Ao amanhecer? — Ela riu.

— Ou no crepúsculo. — Sesshoumaru tornou a beijá-la. — Ou ao meio-dia ou à meia-noite. A hora que mais lhe agradar.

Rin quase escolheu meia-noite, pois se acostumara a amar a mais negra das sombras.

Então, afastou-se e olhou-o nos olhos, pálidos sob a luz da lua. Sob o sol, teriam o brilho azul-acinzentado do oceano, a cor da esperança e da cura e dos sonhos. A cor do amanhecer no inverno.

— Escolho o amanhecer — ela disse. O começo de um novo dia.

Rin pressionou o corpo ao dele e deu-lhe um sorriso sen¬sual. Nas pontas dos pés, beijou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru, mordiscou seu queixo e seu lábio inferior.

— E tenho ótimas idéias de como poderemos preencher as horas até lá — ela sussurrou.

Os dois se abraçaram com paixão.

Fim


End file.
